Un JeFe PaRa NaViDaD
by SereyDarien
Summary: UA de SM. Serena trabaja como secretaria en Shields Inc. Para ella no ha habido una blanca navidad desde hace 6 años. Este año sera diferente el Presidente de la compañia que reside en EUA regresa a Japon a su ciudad natal....
1. Un Gran Ascenso Y Bye Bye America

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capitulo I**

**Un Gran Ascenso y Bye Bye América**

No ha habido una blanca navidad desde que Darién Chiba le rompió el corazón hace seis años. Ahora ella, con 20 años de edad ha regresado, Serena Tsukino. Esto ocurrió hace un mes, exactamente el día de navidad, pero para la joven mujer esto no era emocionante como hubiera sido hace seis años. Ese día era como cualquier otro, un largo día agotador, con la única diferencia que no tenía que ir a trabajar a su oficina. Serena se ha convertido en una excelente secretaria, hubiera querido ser enfermera, pero tomo la decisión de no serlo porque no quería trabajar en el mismo campo que su ex – amor. Ella trabajaba en una compañía llamada Shields Inc.

Shields Inc. es una gran empresa de vehículos mundial. Cuenta con la más alta calidad de automóviles de todo el mundo, y esto era muy provechoso para los propietarios. La sede central se encontraba en la ciudad natal del dueño, Tokio. Exactamente se encontraba en el centro de Tokio y era un gran edificio con grandes ventanales negros que contaban con 36 pisos.

Serena, que a la vez era un súper-heroína, Sailor Moon, trabajaba en el piso 26. Era la secretaria del Sr. GreenWood que se encargaba del norte y Corea del sur. El Sr. GreenWood tuvo suerte de tener a Serena de secretaria; para casi todos los de la empresa ella era la mejor.

Excepto para Beryl "la víbora" que pensaba que ella era la mejor secretaria en todo el mundo, junto con su jefe, el Sr. River, que pensaba lo mismo. Los rumores de esta opinión era que no solo era muy buena secretaria si no que también era muy buena en la cama. Nadie sabia si el rumor era cierto, pero muchos lo creían porque hace un tiempo los encontraron en una situación in fraganti en su oficina.

El Sr. River era en realidad un asistente del Sr. GreenWood, todo por ver al menos una vez al día a Serena y Beryl.

Beryl no solo era celosa por que todos dijeran que Serena era la mejor, si no también por la apariencia angelical que tenia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Era un terrible lunes habitual por la mañana cuando Serena se sentó en su escritorio. Checo su computadora, como cada mañana, comenzó a prepararse para el día. Noto que tenía un correo electrónico de su jefe que decía que tenía una reunión a la 1:00 de la tarde, entonces le contesto el correo. Serena siempre llegaba a las 8:30 am, pero el Sr. GreenWood llegaba cinco minutos después de las nueve. Estuvo trabajando en unos documentos para su jefe el viernes antes de que el día terminara, entonces decidió que era tiempo de terminarlos (y debería terminarlos antes de que el tiempo se agotara)

Aproximadamente quince minutos después su mejor amiga, Mina, que también trabajaba como Secretaria entro a su oficina.

"**Buenos días, Serena" **Mina saludo a la rubia que estaba ocupada escribiendo en su computadora.

"**Buenos días, Mina" **saluda ella, quitando la vista de su pantalla. Mina se acerco a su escritorio y miro fijamente a su amiga hasta que la atendiera.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** Serena pregunta a su amiga con impaciencia, **"estoy tratando de terminar estos documentos, que me dieron el viernes"**

"**oh, bueno, solo quería saber si querías ir por una taza de café conmigo, como siempre lo hacemos"** dijo Mina. Sabia que Serena era lo doble de trabajadora que ella, siempre se aseguraba de tener su trabajo al día, pero había veces que simplemente no se podía.

"**Creo que no voy a tener tiempo, Mina…"** dijo Serena y escribió una líneas mas **"pero estoy por terminar, si quieres esperarme unos minutos"**

"**¡Por supuesto!"** Mina exclamo con alegría. Tomo asiento en una silla que esta contra la pared, que se encontraba en conjunto con una pequeña mesa y otra silla. Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Serena terminaba, tomo el documento y lo dejo en la oficina de su jefe.

"**¿Lista, para irnos?"** Serena pregunto a Mina que se encontraba ocupada con un mechón de su pelo que lo enrollaba sobre su dedo. En cuanto Mina escucho, se levanto de un salto de su silla y comenzó a arrastrar a la rubia hacia la puerta.

Pronto se encontraron en la mesa de una cafetería, que se encontraba en el piso 20. A serena le gustaba tomar café negro la mayor parte del tiempo.

"**entonces, ¿ya escuchaste el nuevo chisme?" **Mina pregunto

"**Mina, sabes que no presto a atención a los chismes, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer"** contesto Serena, mientras tomada un sorbo de café.

"**oh, ya se, pero este es interesante"** Mina susurro fuerte.

"**ugh, ok, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante e interesante?"** Serena cedió después de unos pocos segundos.

"**Si, ¡sabia que te morías por saber!"** sonrió triunfantemente **"Bueno… entonces… mi jefe ha estado recibiendo mensajes sobre que el "Big Boss" se retira"** el big boss era el director general que tenia a cargo Shields Inc. en Japón, mientras que el presidente trabaja en América.

"**¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?"** Serena exclamo conmocionada. Nadie pensaba que ese tipo iba a jubilarse. Tenía probablemente como 70 años de edad.

"**Hablo en serio. El Sr. Ran me mostro el mensaje cuando llegue esta mañana, pero eso no es todo lo que se dice. También se dice que el presidente va a regresar a Japón. Supongo que piensa que es mejor realizar su trabajo en la sede central que en los Estados Unidos".**

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡El presidente, no el propietario iba a volver a Japón! Un rumor que había escuchado antes era que el no había estado en el país durante 6 años y no tenia idea de cómo lo manejaba todo en América.

"**¿dijiste que el regresaba?"** Serena pregunto después de unos momentos.

"**Si, creo que en dos días"** cuando Serena escucho eso, casi escupe el café.

"**¿en dos días?, ¡eso es en 48 hrs, Mina!"** Serena grito, llamando la atención de toda la gente que se encontraba en la cafetería. Se ruborizo y comenzó a hablar en voz baja. **"tiene que haber una razón mas importante para que el venga. Por lo general, ellos o promueven a alguien a presidente o contratan a alguien nuevo. Pueden incluso enviar a otro director de algún otro lugar para hacerse cargo aquí. ¿Pero el presidente? No puedo creerlo."**

"**No lo se, Sere. Solo se que el presidente de Shields Inc. llega en dos días."** Dijo Mina. Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos, tiraron las tazas de café vacías y regresaron juntas a sus oficinas. Además, eran las nueve y el Sr. GreenWood llega en cinco minutos. Serena debe estar allí para saludar a su jefe.

Se fue a su escritorio, tomo asiento en su silla, noto que había recibido un mensaje. Pensó en leerlo mas adelante pero como su jefe llegaba dentro de tres minutos, lo abrió.

_Serena_

_No piense en esto demasiado. Básicamente es solo otro tipo que viene asumir ese cargo. ¿A quien le importa? Además, nosotras probablemente nunca lo veremos y si lo hacemos, será solamente un instante en los pasillos. No te preocupes, ok. Estoy aquí para ti._

_Mina_

Ella tenia buenas amigas, aparte de Mina, también estaba Raye, Lita y Amy. Gracias a Dios que Mina, trabaja de secretaria en el mismo edificio que ella, de esa manera ella podía mantener el sano juicio durante el estrés del trabajo. Mina siempre estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, cuando estaba en su trabajo. Raye se encargo del templo de su abuelo cuando este se retiro, aunque su abuelo insistió en seguir ayudando. Lita cumplió su sueño de convertirse en un gran chef y tener su propio restaurant, llamado Jupiter's Moons, que pronto seria el restaurant mas popular de Japón y abriría sucursales por todo Japón y mas tarde, en todo el mundo. En cuanto a Amy, ella también realizo su sueño, actualmente es el mejor medico de Tokio. Amy Mizuno se dedicaba casi en tiempo completo a su trabajo, pero cuando no trabajaba pasaba el tiempo con sus mejores amigas. Todas las chicas de algún modo realizaron sus vidas, pero ellas aun no se casaban. Pensaban que el momento oportuno aun no llegaba.

Serena respondió a la dirección de E-mail con unas gracias. En ese momento hacia su llegada el Sr. GreenWood.

"**Buenos Días Serena"** el Sr. GreenWood saludo a su secretaria, ella le sonrío.

"**Buenos Días, Sr GreenWood"** respondió **"¿Qué tal su noche?"**

"**Fue buena. Mi esposa hizo una excelente cena, ya que los chicos venían"** el señor y la señora GreenWood tenían dos hijos, el mayor era John, que tenia un hijo y su esposa. Su hija, Cathy, tenia una relación con un buen tipo **"¿Qué tal tu fin de semana Serena? ¿Otra vez tuvo con sus amigas una gran fiesta de pijamas?"**

Serena rio, para ella y las chicas siempre había una fiesta de pijamas durante el fin de semana. Por lo general siempre se realizaban en el pent-house de Mina y ella porque probablemente era el mejor lugar. **"Si, señor, la tuvimos, la pasamos muy bien, terminamos con cinco botes de helado en tres horas. No puedo decirle si los comimos o no, es confidencial"**

El Sr. GreenWood sonrío, **"Apuesto a que si. Me alegro que haya tenido un buen fin de semana. La llamare si necesito alguna cosa". **Entro a la puerta de la derecha del escritorio de Serena que dirigía a su oficina privada.

El resto de la mañana paso demasiado tranquila. Sr. GreenWood en ocasiones llamo a Serena para darle trabajo y hacerle algunas preguntas. Serena estaría ocupada con unos trámites hasta mediodía. Cuando el reloj dio las 12, Serena tuvo que ayudar a su jefe para preparar una reunión. Los tramites que había estado realizando eran para esa reunión, una vez que los había terminado, los coloco en una carpeta para que el Sr. GreenWood los tomara.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la sala de conferencias. El Sr. GreenWood tomo asiento en la mesa de forma oval, mientras que Serena lo hizo en una silla que se encontraba contra la pared detrás de El. El Sr. Rive y Mina llegaron enseguida y tomaron sus asientos de lado derecho de Serena y su jefe.

Las reuniones suelen ser aburridas para Mina y Serena, pero esta parecía más importante que todas. Ambas realizaban maravillosamente su trabajo como secretarias.

"**Estoy seguro de que todos han leído sobre los E-mails del retiro del Sr. Long. También se ha dicho que el presidente regresa en dos días, esto es cierto"** anuncio el Sr. Smith **"pero esto no es lo que voy abordar, el presidente viene acompañado por cuatro caballeros, el Sr. Knight, el Sr. Kennedy, el Sr. Stanton y el Sr. Powers. De los cuatro, solo el Sr. Kennedy trabajara aquí, como vicepresidente. Ellos necesitan dos secretarias. He estado debatiendo sobre dos damas que quiero que tomen esa posición. La Srta. Serena Tsukino y la Srta. Mina Aino. Quisiera que ustedes tomaran esta posición. ¿Qué dicen señoritas?**

Mina y Serena se sentaron en su sillas estaban conmocionadas por las palabras antes dichas. ¿Querían que ellas fueran sus secretarias? Esta era una gran oportunidad. Incluso significaba un gran aumento. Todos esperaban una respuesta por parte de las jóvenes damas incluso aunque fuera un movimiento.

"**Umm…"** Mina y Serena tartamudearon

"**Serena, Mina… ¿Qué dicen? Por nuestra parte no hay problema alguno si aceptan." **El Sr. GreenWood les dijo.

"**Aceptamos" **dijeron al unisonó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_América_

Darién Chiba se encontraba empacando algunas cosas personales en cajas. Debía tomar un vuelo privado mañana a las 7 pm. Su oficina ya se encontraba casi completamente vacías excepto por algunas cosas. Kevin Knight camino dentro de la oficina para hablar con su mejor amigo.

"**¿estas casi listo?"** le pregunto a Darién

"**si, supongo" ** le respondió

"**estas nervioso por si te la encuentras ¿verdad?"** Kevin le pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio. Darién dejo lo que estaña haciendo por unos cuantos minutos y suspiro.

"**si lo estoy, si me la llego a encontrar y me reconoce, no se lo que hare. El día que rompí con ella fue el peor día de mi vida. Y los días que siguieron con el hecho de encontrármela corriendo en la calle, y luego cuando fue a mi departamento a recuperarme lo hizo más difícil. La ame tanto"** Darién dejo de hablar y Kevin se acerco y puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"**mira hombre, tal vez ella ya lo supero, ya han pasado seis años, aunque ustedes hayan tenido un pasado juntos"** dijo Kevin

"**si lo se, espero que ella este bien y tengas razón. No puedo evitar mi ciudad natal siempre ¿verdad? Nop. Además voy a regresas como quiera"** Darién dijo y continuo empacando. Después que termino, el y Kevin llevaron las dos cajas al coche deportivo negro de Darién.

"**no voy a estar en casa esta noche. Tengo algunas cosas que terminar aquí para ti. Te veo en el avión mañana. Que pases buena noche" ** dijo Kevin y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al edificio.

"**buenas noches"** dijo Darién y se metió en su coche para irse.

Darién se dirigió hacia su condominio que compartía junto con los chicos. Miro alrededor y observo como se veía todo vacio. Este lugar era propiedad de la empresa, por lo que no tenía que deshacerse de los muebles. Seria su lugar de estancia, cuando regresara o visitara América.

Camino a la cocina y puso Café. Noto que había correo sobre la mesa, fue a checar que había para el. Encontró que la mayoría lo eran, pero ninguno le llamo la atención para abrirlos. Los chicos no se encontraban, solo Nathan y James regresarían a casa. Kevin había dicho que tenía que terminar algunas cosas en la oficina. Zack estaba en el hospital, terminando algunos asuntos de última hora.

Vio el contestador que parpadeaba, por lo que se dirigió a escuchar el mensaje,

"**hey, Darién, Nathan y yo iremos a un antro aquí por ultima vez, nos vemos mañana. Mas tarde, hombre"** dijo James en su mensaje

"**creo que estaré solo en casa esta noche, después de todo"** Dijo Darién así mismo

Después de haber preparado su café, entro en la sala y puso la película de Rápido y Furioso: Reto en Tokio. Después de un tiempo decidió ordenar comida china cuando llego el pedido. Tomo su tiempo para comer y cuando termino el teléfono sonó, renuente a dejar el sillón, se puso de pie y contesto

"**hola"**

"**¿Darién? Hey, hombre ¡necesitas venir acá! ¡La noche esta súper!" ** La voz de James resonó del otro lado de la bocina. Darién podía escuchar la música ruidosa en el fondo

"**nah, hombre, no esta noche. No estoy de ánimos"** respondió Darién

"**Pero… ¡Vamos! Necesitas tener sexo antes de regresar a Japón. No tendrás a ninguna mujer americana por un tiempo"**

"**yo no iré, estoy cansado del estrés de esta semana. Estoy terminando de ver la película de Rápido y Furioso, y me iré a la cama"**

"**Darién, a veces eres tan aburrido ¿sabes?"**

"**Si, y gracias. Buenas noches, James"**

"**Psh, como quieras. Te veo mañana, Darién"** y colgó

Después que colgó el teléfono. Darién recogió la basura y se dirigió a su sofá a terminar la película, casi dormido se levanto apago la TV y se dirigió a su cama donde soñó con una chica de 14 años de coletas rubias en uniforme escolar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

PLASH!!!!

Darién salto de la cama, después de haber recibido un cubetazo de agua fría. Se sentó allí atontado, completamente empapado. Pronto reconoció 4 caras que sonreían con satisfacción.

"**¡que diablos!"** les grito **"¿Qué creen por haberme despertado con agua? ¿Qué es lo que les causa tanta risa?"** Kevin y Zack no aguantaron y ambos cayeron al suelo agarrándose sus estómagos de risa. Nathan y James no tardaron en unírseles,

"**te mirabas tan… jajaja…chistoso cuando estabas….jajaja…durmiendo"** Nathan dijo entre risas.

"**¡si, tu estabas….chupando tu almohada….como un bebe!"** James se rio y todo el mundo lo acompaño. Darién observo su almohada y vio el área húmeda, enrojeció por completo.

"**voy a matarlos"** gruño y paso la mayor parte de la mañana persiguiéndolos alrededor de la casa. Unas horas mas tardes Nathan hizo el almuerzo.

A las dos de la tarde, Darién y Kevin fueron a la oficina por última vez. Ellos dieron un discurso de despedida a los empleados en una pequeña parte de la cafetería.

Todo el mundo estaba allí, incluso los chicos. Hubo pocos regalos de parte de los empleados. La comida fue hecha en casa por todas las mujeres. Pocos periodistas estaban allí para tomar fotos. La gente se despedía de ellos diciéndoles adiós y agitando sus manos. Finalmente llego el momento de los discursos.

Kevin fue el primero:

"**hola a todos. Como ustedes saben, Darién y yo regresamos mas tarde a Japón. Vamos a extrañar América, eso denlo por seguro. Hemos vivido los últimos seis años, pero echamos de menos nuestra casa. Todos los que han venido y tenemos contacto, a través de negocios y amistad, hasta pronto"** dijo Kevin y le cedió la palabra a Darién

"**buenas tardes, ¿no es así?" **Darién pregunto a la multitud y ellos aclamaron **"Wow. Generalmente anoto mis discurso en una hoja de papel y todo lo que hago es leer a la gente con una cara de negocios"** la multitud se rio.

"**bueno no se que decir, se que esto es una frase trillada, pero es maravilloso haber trabajado con todos ustedes durante estos últimos seis años. Ha sido un honor en realidad. Todos ustedes son un increíble grupo de personas para trabajar. Han ayudado a controlar esta empresa en una forma u otra. Si, soy el propietario de esta empresa, pero sin su ayuda esto no seria un éxito. Ustedes lo hicieron posible. Cuando Kevin y Yo regresemos a la Sede en Japón y conozcamos a nuestro nuevo grupo de trabajadores esto será un gran cambio. Por una parte ¡ellos hablan japonés!** La multitud se rio. Darién rio en silencio.

"**estamos agradecidos por hacer estos seis años inolvidables. Disfrutamos de la estancia. Gracias"** la multitud entera estallo en aplausos después de que terminara el discurso. El presidente y vicepresidente hicieron una última reverencia y se marcharon.

Los cinco hombres regresaron a su condominio para la última cena. El tiempo para arribar el aeropuerto llego demasiado rápido para su gusto. Todos ellos tomaron las últimas cosas necesarias, cerraron el lugar y marcharon hacia el vuelo que los llevaría a Japón,

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Notas:

Este Fic se situa en la Temporada R, donde Darien dejo a Serena, segun el fic ellos jamas regresaron y Darien al poco tiempo de terminar con ella lo contacta de Shields Inc para que tome el control ya que esta empresa se la heredo sus padres.

Todas siguen siendo Sailor Scouts y pueden transformarse, siempre y cuando sea necesario

Los amigos de Darien son sus generales y al igual que todos renacieron y mantienen sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata

Beryl tambien renacio, es una humana comun y corriente, siente el mismo odio hacia Serena pero ella no tiene ninguen recuerdo del pasado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

QUE ONDA

Ps aquí con otro fic, espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto. Chao

es traduccion le pertenece a MoonlightMaiden14

**ATT**

**SERE&DARIEN**

**(Anna)**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	2. La Esperada Llegada

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capitulo II**

**La Esperada Llegada**

*****

*** ***

*** * *  
**

Todo el mundo se encontraba corriendo frenéticamente. Ya que ese día era la esperada llegada del Presidente y el Vicepresidente. De todas las personas, dos chicas eran las que se encontraban más nerviosas. Las oficinas de nuestros nuevos jefes se encontraban una a lado de la otra ya que esta cercanía facilitaría la comunicación entre ellos. Los escritorios de Serena y Mina ya habían sido trasladados, ya que sus antiguos Jefes les habían dado el día anterior libre para que acomodaran sus cosas.

Ese día Serena quería lucir lo mejor posible, por lo que se decidió a vestir uno de sus mejores atuendos. Llevaba una blusa blanca de manga corta, falda negra que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con un cinturón plateado, y un sutil saco sastre al igual que la falda negra, de zapatos escogió unos negros de tacón de aguja y de accesorios utilizo un juego de plata que consistía de un brazalete, collar con un dije en forma de media luna y aretes igualmente en forma de media luna.

Mina al igual que Serena quería lucir lo mas presentable que podía, así que ella decidió vestir una blusa naranja sin mangas y con cuello V y una falda negra que apenas y le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y Zapatos negros de tacón.

Tenían entendido que sus nuevos jefes llegaban hasta el medio día y apenas eran las 10 am. Estaban hechas un manojo de nervios, por lo que decidieron que tal vez el café y unos panecillos las ayudarían a calmarse un poco. Emprendieron su camino hacia la cafetería.

"**solo quiero que este día termine"** Expreso Serena un poco ansiosa, al momento de tomar asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

"**Si, lo se, estoy tan nerviosa por conocerlos, se tratan del Presidente y el Vicepresidente de la empresa"** Mina replico no ayudando en nada a los nervios de Serena. Duraron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de sus panecillos y café hasta que Serena intervino.

"**Siento que algo extraño va a pasar. Tengo un presentimiento de que algo cambiara cuando ellos lleguen"** Dijo Serena. Mina la miro y se burlo un poco.

"**Ay Serena, claro que algo esta por cambiar, ¡Tonta!, tenemos nuevos jefes y que resultaron ser el Presidente y Vicepresidente"** Mina dijo irónicamente. Serena solo emitió un sonido de desagrado, tan solo ella no lograba creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Las chicas terminaron su merienda, recogieron su basura y se dirigieron a tirarla. Fue en ese momento que Beryl decidió acercarse a Serena.

"**Serena"** dijo Beryl con su voz chillosa.

"**¿Qué se te ofrece Beryl?"** pregunto Serena. Beryl la observo de pies a cabeza, calificando su atuendo.

"**Pareces una cualquiera. ¿Acaso estas tratando de entrar en los pantalones del presidente?"** Beryl le insinuó. La cara de Serena enrojeció de pura cólera.

"**¿Crees que me veo como una zorra?, Bueno, tan solo es un conjunto, nada comparado con tu guardarropa. Además, tu no necesitas la ropa para ser comparada como tal"** Serena le contesto. Beryl bufo del enojo. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero la cerro, la abrió nuevamente y de nuevo la cerro, grito por frustración y mejor decidió huir. Las dos chicas se rieron de la ex-reina, que sigue igual que hace años.

"**Ella no ha cambio en nada"** Dijo Mina. Serena sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su larga cabellera se meneara hacia los lados.

"**No, ella aun tiene aires de grandeza y el pensamiento de que es una reina sigue latente en su cabeza"** dijo serena. Y siguieron caminando hacia sus oficinas.

Observaron a sus antiguos Jefes, el Sr. GreenWood y el Sr. River, se encontraban esperándolas en la oficina de Serena.

"**Buenos días Señoritas, hemos estado esperándolas durante los últimos cinco minutos"** dijo el Sr. River, con tono de desacuerdo en su voz.

"**Oh, cuanto lo sentimos, es solo que nos encontrábamos tomando un ligero desayuno en la cafetería"** se excuso Mina

"**No se preocupen, todo esta bien. El Sr. River lo dijo en broma. Hemos querido venir hasta aquí a felicitarlas y desearles suerte por su primer día. Así que ¿nerviosas o emocionadas?"** les dijo alegremente el Sr. GreenWood

"**Mas que nada estamos nerviosas"** Serena respondió a su pregunta.

"**Es comprensible. Nosotros también estamos nerviosos y eso que no estamos en sus lugares. Creo que todos los trabajadores de esta empresa se encuentran tensionados con su sola llegada."** Declaro el Sr. River y todos coincidieron con su opinión.

"**Bien, mejor nos retiramos, ya es casi mediodía. Todo el personal tiene quince minutos para prepararse para la esperada llegada"** dijo el Sr. GreenWood. Ambos ex-jefes les brindaron un cálido abrazo y dejaron a las chicas.

"**Creo mejor, yo también me retiro a mi lugar"** Dijo Mina

"**Si esta bien, voy a limpiar un poco antes de que mi nuevo jefe llegue"** dijo Serena. Las mejores amigas se abrazaron y Mina regreso a su oficina.

Serena ordeno un poco más la oficina y finalmente se dirigió a su lugar y tomo asiento. Pasaron unos breves minutos hasta que su reloj marco las doce.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta, asi que decidió ponerse de pie para recibir a su nuevo jefe, observo como la perilla de la puerta giraba y como la puerta se abría lentamente hasta que distinguió una silueta de un hombre alto, cuerpo bien formado, cabellera negra y esos ojos Azul topacio, al observarlo se impresiono mucho, después de seis años reconoció al hombre enseguida, soltó un grito ahogado y cayo al suelo desmayada.

*

* *

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*

* *

* * *

Darién y los chicos habían llegado a Tokio a las 11 am. Al instante que bajaron del avión y justo cuando pisaron el suelo, James se tiro y beso el asfalto.

"**¡James! ¿Qué diablos haces?"** Kevin le grito divertido. James se puso de pie y rio. Inspiro y exhalo profundamente aire **"Ahhhh"**

"**¿Qué parece que hacia? besaba el suelo. Me ausente de este lugar por seis años"** dijo James. Kevin gruño, mientras que el resto de los hombres se carcajeo.

Una limosina los esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, en cuanto vieron al conductor que los llamaba se dirigieron hacia El, ya que los llevaría a su nuevo pent-house.

Al llegar bajaron sus maletas y acomodaron un poco. Darién y Kevin debían marcharse de inmediato, ya que los esperaban en la empresa a las 12 pm, por lo que se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron rumbo a Shields inc.

Puesto que ambos habían decidido alistarse dentro del avión se encontraban preparados para macharse, subieron a la limosina y en pocos minutos se encontraban frente a un gran edificio de ventanales negros que tenía como lema "Shields Inc.".

Una vez que descendieron de la limosina y se aventuraron dentro de la empresa, observaron que todo el personal los esperaba en el vestíbulo. Mientras el Presidente y el Vicepresidente recorrían el camino hacia el ascensor que apenas y recordaban contemplaban los nuevos rostros con los que trabajarían, les brindaban una linda sonrisa y saludaban amablemente.

Sintieron un gran alivio apenas y pusieron un pie dentro del elevador. Kevin oprimió el botón 36, que los llevaría al piso donde se encontraban sus oficinas. En ese piso solo se encontraban sus oficinas, así como algunas salas de conferencia, baños y una habitación privada para alimentarse.

"**Fue difícil"** Kevin pensó en voz alta. Darién asintió.

"**Te diré"** dijo Darién después de unos segundos **"he oído que nos asignaron unas secretarias. Por ahí escuche que eran las mejores del edificio, tal vez, incluso de toda la empresa. Me pareció raro, que nunca mencionaron sus nombres. Solo sé que se tratan de unas chicas que apenas y alcanzan los 20 años de edad" **

"**hmm…. Por lo menos dicen que son las mejores. Ya que si recuerdas cuando estábamos en los Estados Unidos apenas y teníamos una secretaria por lo menos un mes, ya que eran tan malas en su trabajo. Aunque debieron haber mencionado sus nombres, pero bueno, ya lo averiguaremos"** respondió Kevin y al instante la campana sonó, lo que significaba que llegaron a su destino, el piso 36.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo, del cual al final se divisaban dos puertas una a lado de la otra. La de Darién era la derecha.

"**supongo que estas son"** dijo Kevin a medida que se acercaban

"**creo que si"** le respondió Darién, en cuanto llegaron a su destino. Kevin fue el primero en abrir, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Darién suspiro. _Aquí voy_, pensó y abrió la puerta.

El primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente al observar a la mujer que se encontraba de pie detrás de su escritorio fue E_stoy viendo a un Ángel, están hermosa. Cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, con una mirada tan angelical y tierna, una sonrisa que cautiva a cualquier persona y unos ojos azules como el cielo._ Escucho un gritillo que fue el causante de interrumpir sus pensamientos y al instante observo como el pequeño cuerpo de la dama caía al suelo.

*

* *

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*

* *

* * *

HEY QUE TAL

Aquí otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado, jeje si ya se lo dejo en suspenso pero prometo subir el otro lo antes posible.

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RW QUE ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LOS QUE LA LEAN Y QUE NO SE ANIMAN A DEJAR RW.

BUENO PS LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN ESTA EPOCA, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO QUE SE LO PASEN BIEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS

¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO!!!

ATTE

SEREYDARIEN

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	3. Reconociendote

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo III**

**Reconociéndote**

Los ojos de Darién se abrieron por la impresión al mirar como la chica que estaba delante de él se desvanecía en el suelo, de inmediato se acerco a auxiliarla.

"**¡Oiga! ¿Se encuentras bien?" **le pregunto, pero la joven no respondió. Tomo su pulso, parecía normal. Acaricio sus mejillas para intentar que reaccionara, pero ella no lo hizo.

Se puso de pie y se tomo rumbo a la oficina de Kevin, al momento de entrar observo que su amigo se encontraba arrodillado frente al pequeño cuerpo de una dama.

"**¿te sucedió, también?"** Pregunto Darién. El sonido de su voz hizo que Kevin lo mirara.

"**¡Si!, no sé exactamente lo que le paso, yo solo me acerque a ella, me observo de una manera extraña y se desmayo"** dijo Kevin preocupado, pero luego sonrió un poco **"tal vez le impresiono mucho mi aspecto"** se burlo y agito su cabello para dramatizar un poco.

"**Oh por favor"** le dijo Darién **"¿Adivina qué? Me sucedió lo mismo también, será que también la impresione"** parpadeo sus ojos azules de medianoche. Kevin soltó una risa.

"**vamos Darién, mírate bien, la única cosa buena que tienes son tus ojos azules, jajaja"** Darién al igual que Kevin soltó carcajada y media.

"**Bueno lo acepto tienes razón, pero se te olvido, que tengo un cabello increíble, un gran cuerpo, mi sonrisa de un millón de dólares y mis labios divinos"** Darién frunció los labios y le guiño un ojo a Kevin. Este lo miro incrédulo y en menos de un segundo se encontraba retorcido en el suelo muerto de la risa. Darién de igual manera lo acompaño.

Mientras los dos hombres se encontraban ocupados con sus bromas, Serena había recobrado el conocimiento, se levanto, acomodo su ropa y al no encontrar a nadie, se dirigió hacia el puesto de Mina para hablar con ella.

En cuanto llego a la oficina, miro que Mina se encontraba despertando y ambas se miraron y desviaron sus miradas hacia los hombres que se encontraban carcajeándose.

"**disculpe"** dijo Serena para captar la atención de todos. Ambos chicos dejaron de reír y se acomodaron en sus sitios. Darién observo a su secretaria y camino hacia ella.

"**¿se encuentra bien, Señorita?"** le pregunto preocupado. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

"**Estoy bien, Señor"** le contesto disgustada y quito la mano de Darién de su hombro. La actitud de Serena desconcertó a Darién y a Kevin. Este último miro a su secretaria que se encontraba observándolos airadamente a él y a su compañero.

"**Ejem…"** Darién aclaro su garganta **"¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Es usted mi nueva secretaria?"** pregunto a la señorita que se encontraba frente a él.

Serena solo respondió **"si, soy yo"**. Kevin miro a la otra rubia con la misma pregunta en sus ojos, Mina le respondió con un guiño.

"**¿Puedo ser honrado con un nombre?"** Darién pregunto algo molesto por la actitud de la chica

La pregunta sobresalto a Serena y Mina. ¡Ellos no las reconocieron! a pesar de que sus memorias seguían intactas no lo hicieron. Esto las tomo por sorpresa ya que para ellas desde el primer instante que los vieron supieron quienes eran, pero ellos no.

Serena lo observo y cerró sus ojos por un momento. _Darién obviamente decía la verdad sobre que ya no me amaba. El ya ni siquiera me recuerda. Si, he cambiado un poco, me corte el cabello, cambie mi peinado, incluso me maquillo un poco, pero no son grandes cambios. Aunque ellos solo se ven diferentes porque han madurado con la edad. Pero ¿acaso el ha olvidado todo lo que compartimos? No veo un anillo en su dedo, lo que quiere decir que aun no se ha casado. No logro entenderlo. Si le digo mi nombre ¿acaso el me reconocerá? ¿Recordara todo?_ Todo esto se formulaba en la cabeza de Serena. Darién solo la miro confundido.

"**¿Señorita?... ¿ocurre algo malo?"** pregunto Darién con profunda preocupación.

"**No pasa nada Sr. Chiba. Al menos nada que usted pueda recordar"** susurro Serena cuando miro su rostro.

Darién estudio a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él. Ella parecía saber algo, intento averiguar que eran, pero no lo logro. Miraba su rostro y le parecía familiar. **"¿Quién es usted? ¿La conozco de algún lado? Porque actúas como si me conocieras"** le dijo después de un rato.

Serena suspiro derrotada y desilusionada. Ella hubiera querido que El la reconociera pero al parecer ya la había olvidado por completo. Al parecer de ese amor tan profundo que él le tuvo no quedaba nada. Pensar eso le desgarro el alma.

Mina y Kevin miraban atónitos la escena. Kevin pensaba que la chica era verdaderamente hermosa y que desde que conocía a Darién, el nunca la había visto. Mina miraba a Serena sentía el dolor que ella tenía en su corazón, pensar lo que está sufriendo solo por recordar lo que vivió Seis años atrás sabia que eso le partía el alma. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla.

Kevin aparto la vista de ellos y miro a Mina le pregunto que quien era, pero ella no le hizo caso. Mina tan solo esperaba a lo que dijera Serena.

"**¿En verdad no me reconoces, Darién Chiba?"** Serena dijo en un suspiro. Darién tuvo que inhalar aire profundamente en cuanto escucho aquella pregunta, ya se estaba desesperando.

"**Si yo supiera quién eres, no estuviera preguntándole, Señorita. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"** pidió por ultima vez. Esto realmente ya estaba terminado con su paciencia. Su secretaria obviamente lo conocía de antes, no por negocios, sino personalmente. Vio su mirada, aquellos ojos, con la esperanza de que ayudara en su memoria. Kevin hacia lo mismo con Mina. Y Dio Con El Clavo.

"**Serena"** soplo Darién, al mismo tiempo que Kevin decía el nombre de Mina.

Darién no salía de su asombro. ¡No podía creerlo! Su secretaria era Serena, su ¡Ex-novia! Y no la había recordado. _¿Qué Demonios pasa conmigo?, maldición. Me siento como una cucaracha._ Eran los pensamientos de Darién.

"**Oh, Dios mío. Serena, lo siento tanto. No me di cuenta que eras tú. Has cambiado tanto en estos seis años. Se nota que has crecido y madurado"** se disculpo Darién, pero Serena no se lo creyó.

"**Oh, Por favor Darién. No he cambiado gran cosa. Mi cabello es más corto, cambie mi peinado. He crecido y madurado un poco. Pero no es para tanto. El punto aquí es que tú me has olvidado"** dijo Serena con ira y ocultando el dolor en su voz. Darién suspiro y miro como Kevin ayudaba torpemente a Mina a ponerse de pie. Cuando Darién iba a decir algo en su defensa entro el Sr. Smith para saludar a los recién llegados. El Sr. Smith era otro trabajador de la empresa que poesía uno de los puestos más altos de ahí.

"**Bienvenido, Sr. Chiba y Sr. Knight"** El Sr. Smith les dio la bienvenida

"**Si gracias Sr. Smith"** Darién y Kevin respondieron

"**Oh veo que ya conocieron a sus secretarias, la Srita Tsukino y la Srita Aino, espero que ambas chicas cumplan con sus expectativas"** dijo el Sr. Smith, ellas sonrieron sutilmente **"Estoy seguro de que tienen trabajo que hacer. Ambos deben asistir a las reuniones de hoy tiene que poner en orden todo el papeleo. Tal vez quieran de una vez empezar"** dijo y salió no si antes despedirse.

"**Serena"**, comenzó Darién, pero Serena lo detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar.

"**No, ni siquiera lo intentes. Mina y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer y ustedes también. Ahora si me disculpa, voy a ir al baño y en un minuto regreso. Mina ¿podrías acompañarme?"** pregunto Serena, ella asintió y ambas se retiraron.

"**Bueno, eso fue… mmmm… inesperado"** dijo Kevin

"**ehh. Digo lo mismo. No puedo creer que no las haya reconocido. Realmente no han cambiado mucho. Ahora me siento como una hormiga, así de pequeñito"** dijo y le mostro los dedos a Kevin haciendo señas de que tan pequeño se sentía.

"**si, yo también"** estuvo de acuerdo Kevin. Ambos suspiraron y Darién se retiro a su oficina.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena entro al baño, en cuanto estuvo dentro rompió en llanto. Mina corrió tras ella y la acogió en un confortable abrazo. No sabía que decirle, así que se mantuvo allí hasta que detuvo su llanto.

"**Oh Mina, me siento como una tonta"** dijo Serena con su respiración agitada. Mina tomo papel higiénico y se lo dio a Serena. Ella entendió, le brindo una triste sonrisa y se sonó la nariz.

"**¿Por qué te sientes como una tonta? Ellos son los idiotas por no reconocerte, no tu"** dijo Mina para intentar animar a su amiga.

"**No es eso a lo que me refiero. Lo que quiero decir es que como no pude darme cuenta antes, no me acorde que el segundo apellido del padre de Darién era Shields y yo trabajo para Shields Inc. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada?"** explico la rubia **"además, el Presidente no ha estado en Japón desde hace seis años. ¡Lo mismo cabe decir de Darién! El rompió conmigo y se fue a EUA hace seis años".**

"**oh, es cierto, ese pensamiento cruzo por mi mente durante la reunión cuando nos ofrecieron el trabajo. Pero no creí que el mundo fuera tan pequeño, así que deje de lado esa conclusión" **confeso Mina. Serena solo la miro.

"**Estoy segura que si no trabajara aquí, y me lo hubiera topado en la calle, yo solo lo hubiera evitado, pero ¡soy su secretaria y el es mi jefe! Tengo que trabajar y hablar con él todos los días. No sé si pueda manejar esto. Además el rompió conmigo hace seis años y sin motivo alguno solo me dijo. 'Yo ya no te amo, ya no siento nada por ti'** dijo Serena recordando aquel momento cuando fue a visitarlo a su departamento. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Mina solo la acompaño mientras pensaba en algo más para ayudarla.

"**Serena… solo porque Darién sea tu jefe no significa que tienes que ser los mejores amigos. Solo tienes que tolerarlo y respetarlo como tu superior. Pero no tienes que hablar con él sin razón alguna, simplemente cuando se trate de negocios. Este trabajando no te forza a nada que tu no quieras."**

"**Si, tienes razón Mina…."** Dijo un poco más tranquila Serena.

"**Pero si no te siente capaz de esto, solo tienes que dejarle el puesto a Beryl"** dijo Mina. Serena levanto la cabeza y miro a Mina.

"**Beryl…"** susurro Serena **"¡oh, Dios Mío, Beryl!" probablemente ella se enamorara de Darién de nuevo. Ella sigue sintiendo las misma emociones hacia las personas aun"**

"**Si, lo sé. ¿Por qué dices eso ahora? Pensándolo bien, si ella se enamorara de él, intentara todo para conseguir estar con Él y eso molestara a Darién. Y Si tu le das el trabajo a ella, lo hará todo el tiempo y Darién se fastidiara"** Mina grito con emoción.

"**tienes razón, pero no deseo hacerle eso a Darién. A pesar de lo que me hizo no merece vivir un infierno. Además seguro que Beryl actuara como una zorra delante de él, hasta conseguir meterse en su cama"** dijo Serena dirigiéndose hacia el tocador, se lavo la cara y arreglo su maquillaje.

"**Voy a lidiar con esto. Necesito el dinero y esta es una excelente oportunidad. Si, voy a tener que tratar con Darién diariamente, pero solo será para negocios. No sé que estará pensando, pero eso ya no es mi problema. Yo soy Serenity y soy capaz de enfrentar a Endymion"** declaro Serena, salió del baño dejando a una Mina en silencio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena Tsukino abrió la puerta de la oficina del Presidente, entro en ella. Tomo una libreta de su escritorio y llamo a la puerta del Sr. Chiba.

"**Esta abierto"** dijo Darién. Serena abrió la puerta y entro. Darién alzo la vista para observar a la persona que entro **"Ah Serena…"**

"**Señorita Tsukino, si no le importa, Señor"** dijo Serena **"¿Tiene trabajo para mi, antes de la reunión, Sr Chiba?"**

La declaración de su nombre y la pregunta sobresalto a Darién un poco. _Ella es tan profesional. No se parece en nada a como era antes._ Pensó Darién

"**Serena, no es necesario que me llames Sr. Chiba. Hemos compartido un pasado y puedes llamarme Darién. Podemos empezar de nuevo siendo amigos. Han pasado ya seis años, ¿podemos simplemente comenzar de nuevo?"** le dijo Darién. Serena sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"**No, Sr. Chiba, no puedo hacer eso. Mi relación con usted es simplemente laboral. Usted es mi jefe y yo soy su secretaria. Vengo aquí todos los días hacer mi trabajo y lo que me ordenen. Ese es mi trabajo, nada más y nada menos. No quiero ser tu amiga, no puedo ser tu amiga. Yo no debo tener relaciones personales con mi superior, he firmado un contrato. Solo voy a ser amable con usted en cuestión de negocios. Ahora ¿necesita algo mas, Sr Chiba?** Dijo Serena con voz firme.

Darién se acomodo en su asiento atontado, nunca pensó que Serena se comportara tan fría e imparcial, ella no se parecía en nada a la de antes.

"**Ejem"** se aclaro la garganta y dijo **"en realidad tengo algunos papeles que necesito que verifiques. Apreciaría mucho si te haces cargo de ello…. Srita Tsukino" **

"**Por supuesto, Sr Chiba."** Serena se acerco y tomo la carpeta **"Si necesita algo mas, solo llámeme" **y comenzó a retirarse de la oficina, pero la voz de Darién hizo que se detuviera en la puerta.

"**Serena"** dijo con voz de culpabilidad **"lo siento, solo quiero que lo sepas"** Serena no dijo nada, solo cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Después de que ella se marcho, Darién dejo caer su pluma, coloco su cabeza entre sus manos, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para calmar sus nervios. Fue un giro inesperado saber que Serena era su secretaria. Pero si ella sigue actuando de esa manera con El, no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería en Tokio. Pero nunca se imagino que su cabeza de chorlito pudiera guardar tantas emociones frías en su pequeño cuerpecito. _Ella ya no es tu cabeza chorlito_… una voz en su cabeza se lo recordó. Y con este pensamiento él comenzó a llorar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Bueno aquí la continuación, gracias por su apoyo y por dejar RW, una disculpa si no les he contestado, pero espero hacerlo pronto y si no ps espero que las dudas se vayan aclarando conforme avance el fic.

Bueno les deseo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO que la pases bien con su familia y amigos, y espero dejarles un capi antes de que finalice el año pero no prometo nada.

Hasta pronto!!!

Att:

Sere&Darien

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	4. Platicas

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo IV**

**Platicas**

*****

*******

Después de la breve conversación que tuvo con Darién, Serena se acomodo en su escritorio y comenzó a realizar su trabajo, pasaron algunos minutos y le surgió una duda por lo que decidió ir a preguntarle a Darién, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llamo a la ligera pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, volvió a llamar y nuevamente nadie le contesto.

"**¿Sr. Chiba?"** dijo en cuanto asomo la cabeza en la oficina, observo su silueta enfrente del ventanal observando el paisaje de Tokio, con sus manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón. Se acerco al escritorio

"**¿Qué Sucede Serena?"** le pregunto Darién fríamente, el tono utilizado hizo que a Serena se le crispara la piel.

"**Bueno… Yo… Solo quería saber si tiene alguna hora límite para tener terminado el trabajo. El Sr. GreenWood no le importaba en qué momento terminara siempre y cuando estuvieran antes de la reunión. No sé si piensa igual" **le dijo Serena. Darién no respondió simplemente siguió observando el paisaje.

Después de unos minutos menciono **"Realmente has madurado, Serena"** giro su cabeza para observarla **"Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, Siempre supe que lo serias"** la elogio.

"**No trates de ser amable conmigo ahora, Darién Chiba"** dijo Serena con hielo en sus palabras

"**Por Dios, Serena. Yo solo trato de ser cortes y tu lo tomas de mala manera"** Dijo Darién frustrado.

"**No quieras ser el chico bueno conmigo, tú has dejado de ser Mi Tuxedo Mask, perdiste ese privilegio cuando terminaste conmigo"** le dijo Serena con enfado y tristeza.

"**Que haya terminado contigo, no significa que haya dejado de ser Tuxedo Mask…. Además tu no entiendes, fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, crees que fue sencillo para mi romper contigo y haberte dicho todas esas mentiras, porque créeme Serena yo aun te amaba, aun te sigo amando" **le dijo Darién enojado y frustrado. Serena solo lo miraba no sabía que decirle.

"**Creo que ya es tarde para que me digas todo esto, además ¡No te creo!, aquella noche que fui a tu departamento tu me lo dijiste claramente, me dijiste que ya habías dejado de sentir algo por mí, que lo nuestro había terminado, no me vengas con esta cantaleta ahora. Además no hay otra razón por la que me hayas dejado, nunca me dijiste algo que justificara tu comportamiento, y sin más te fuiste"** le dijo Serena casi al borde del llanto, pero tenía que ser fuerte no iba desfallecer delante de aquel hombre que la hizo sufrir tanto.

"**No Serena, no me digas eso. Si hay otra razón por la que tuve que tomar esa decisión. Tenía que alejarme de Ti no tenía otra opción era cuestión de vida o muerta, entiéndeme que si me mantenía a tu lado a ti te hubiese pasado algo grave y morirías. Esos malditos sueños y esa voz que cada noche me atormentaba que me decía que si estaba a tu lado, que si nos uníamos, el mundo entero sufriría un caos y a ti… a ti algo terrible te ocurría…. Después me llamaron porque tenía que tomar control de la empresa de mis Padres y pensé que lo mejor era irme a EUA"** Le dijo Darién en un susurro

"**¿Y pensaste que lo mejor era alejarte de mí, Darién?, créeme que me hiciste más daño tomando esa decisión… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Tal vez hubiéramos solucionado todo de alguna manera"** le dijo Serena tristemente ya que no le tuvo confianza **"Además quien dice que esos sueños eran ciertos, tal vez solo eran pesadillas"**

"**Por eso no te lo dije Serena, sabía que si te lo comentaba tu no hubieras permitido que me alejara de ti, y tal vez ahora ya no estarías aquí"** trato de explicarle Darién **"lo mismo pensé al principio, que eran simples pesadillas, pero cada noche era lo mismo, siempre tenía esos sueños, esa voz que me atormentaba ya no podía ni dormir, entonces empecé a creer que era predicciones del futuro, y no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión, si tengo que alejarme de ti nuevamente para mantenerte a salvo, lo haría aunque me duela en el alma"**

Serena al escuchar esa última declaración se le rompió el corazón, _como puede pensar que estoy mejor sin Él, que no entiende que él es mi vida, que no me importa que muera si estoy junto a Él, que sin El todo es más duro y no tiene sentido_ y sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo se encontraba frente a Darién y le dio tremenda bofetada. Darién se sobresalto por el acto, apenas y le dolió pero no esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella. Llevo su mano a su mejilla y sintió el ardor.

"**¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso mi opinión no contaba?, ¡veo que no!" **le dijo con un dejo de tristeza e ira y una mirada de decepción. Darién solo la observaba. Serena cerro sus ojos para tranquilizarse, respiro varias veces mientras pensaba _tengo que tragarme y ocultar mi dolor, fingir una sonrisa y una falsa felicidad, no quiero que me vea llorar._ Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y su mirada cambio por completo era de indiferencia y superioridad y firmemente le dijo **"Bueno, Señor, terminare los documentos lo antes posible, llámeme si me necesita"** se giro y salió de la habitación, dejando a Darién completamente solo con sus pensamientos.

Darién regreso a su silla, apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos.

_¿Qué le sucedió? Ella es completamente una persona diferente. ¿Qué le ocurrió a la niña amable y despreocupada que conocí hace seis años?_Estos eran los pensamientos de Darién

Le Rompiste el corazón…. – le respondió una voz desconocida que resonó en su cabeza, Darién abrió los ojos impresionados. – Tengo la razón, tú eres el responsable de ese cambio. La heriste tanto cuando le dijiste aquel día "que ya no sentías nada por ella", debes reflexionar tus actos ¿estas seguro que lo mejor era alejarte de su lado? – agrego aquella voz, Darién espero a escuchar algo mas, pero nuevamente el silencio invadió su oficina.

_¿Qué fue eso…?_ Era el pensamiento de Darién, sacudió su cabeza, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia el ventanal.

"**Creo… que estoy enloqueciendo"** susurro Darién, tomo aire unos momentos, y regreso a su escritorio a terminar su trabajo.

Después de varias horas, Serena había finalizado su trabajo, se levanto para ir a entregarle los documentos a Darién, llamo a la puerta y sin esperar contestación entro.

"**He terminado, Sr. Chiba"** dijo Serena **"¿Necesita algo más?"**

Darién la miro con ojos cansados, extendió la mano para que le entregara la carpeta. Serena se la dio. Darién observo los documentos, inspeccionándolos.

"**Buen trabajo, Srita Tsukino"** le dijo tranquilamente **"Gracias, es todo por ahora. Seguro tiene hambre, puede retirarse a comer"** y reanudo su trabajo.

"**Seguro, usted también tiene hambre ¿ira a comer algo?" ** Serena pregunto, mientras lo observaba

"**¿Yo?"** Darién levanto la cara para mirarla **"No tengo tiempo, Además he comido algo ligero"**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena solo asintió y dejo la oficina. Fue a su escritorio, tomo su bolsa y salió de su oficina en busca de Mina. Toco la puerta de su oficina y al no obtener respuesta entro, observo que se encontraba vacía, por lo que se acerco a la puerta de la oficina de Kevin, donde escucho que Mina y Kevin discutían sobre asuntos del trabajo, entonces fue y se sentó en la silla de Mina. No paso mucho, cuando Mina salió.

"**¡Oh Serena! ¿Tienes mucho tiempo?"** Mina pregunto sorprendida.

"**No mucho, ¿Cómo te ha ido?"** Serena cuestiono.

"**Ya sabes, trabajo por aquí, por allá"** dijo Mina. Serena solo asintió demostrando que lo mismo sucedía entre ella y Darién.

"**¿quieres ir a comer algo?"** Serena pregunto después de unos segundos, Mina estuvo de acuerdo.

Durante la comida, Serena y Mina conversaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante el trabajo. Serena decidió no comentar nada sobre la conversación que tuvo con Darién, prefirió guardarlo en secreto, ya que no estaba segura de lo que había dicho Darién necesitaba pensarlo. Al terminar regresaron a sus escritorios. Serena tomo asiento y en eso salió Darién.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"**Hola"** dijo Darién **"¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo? Seguro fuiste con Mina"**

"**Hola. Estuvo bien y si, fui con Mina" **respondió Serena, Darién solo la observa en espera de algo **"¿Sucede algo?"** agrego Serena al notar que Darién la miraba.

"**Bueno, la reunión está por comenzar. Ya son casi las cinco"** le respondió Darién brevemente. Serena abrió los ojos de la impresión, no pensó que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Salto de su silla de inmediato, tomo lo necesario para la reunión y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias.

El resto del día se la pasaron discutiendo pormenores de la reunión, y de los nuevos proyectos al igual que algún otro cambio que sufriría la empresa. Al terminar la jornada de trabajo cada uno se dirigió a su hogar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena llego a su pent-house lo único que quería era descansar, se encontraba agotada y estresada. La noticia de que su jefe era Darién había sido un duro golpe, los recuerdos de hace seis años regresaron a ella, algo que pensó que había dejado en el olvido. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, se puso su pijama, corrió las cortinas para quedar a oscuras y se metió bajo las cobijas en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Al mismo tiempo Darién llegaba a su pent-house que compartía con sus amigos. Entro silenciosamente quería pasar desapercibido pero no lo logro.

"**Hey, Darién"** james apareció de la nada **"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¡Demonios! Te ves terrible"**

Darién bufo **"Fue un día largo, James. Voy a irme a dormir. Si no me levanto, no quiero que me despiertes. ¿Es una orden, Jedite?"** Darién miro a su segundo general. El nombre por el cual lo llamo sobresalto a James.

"**Por… Supuesto, majestad. Me asegurare de que nadie lo interrumpa, Endimión"** le dijo formalmente. Darién le sonrió amablemente. Y partió a su habitación la cual era tan oscura como su personalidad. James escucho que la puerta se cerraba y regreso al sillón a reanudar lo que estaba haciendo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mina fue la primera en despertar cuando los primeros rayos de sol hicieron presencia en su habitación. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, después de 25 minutos. Salió fue a su armario y escogió la ropa que usaría, después se sentó frente al espejo arreglo su cabeza y se maquillo un poco. Al terminar salió de la habitación. Generalmente cuando ella terminada de arreglarse, Serena ya también se encontraba lista, pero en esta ocasión noto que no era así.

"**Hmmm… ¿Serena aun seguirá dormida?"** pensó Mina en voz alta. Tomo rumbo a la habitación de su princesa y abrió lentamente la puerta y al adentrarse a ella observo que Serena aun seguía profundamente dormida. La habitación de Serena se encontraba adornada como si tratara del cielo nocturno. El techo era completamente azul oscuro y en el centro se encontraba la luna llena, las paredes en la parte de arriba eran igualmente azul oscuro y conforme descendía el color se iba aclarando poco a poco hasta alcanzar un azul claro cuando llegaba al suelo. Y había estrellas dispersas por toda la habitación. Simulando así la noche. La cama de Serena constaba de un edredón igual a su habitación azul oscuro, con estrellas dispersas y la luna creciente en una esquina. Tenía los muebles normales de una habitación, Espejo, armario y un cuarto de baño.

"**Serena, es hora de levantarse"** Mina le hablo a su amiga. Serena solo se movió un poco, pero para girarse al otro lado. Mina volteo los ojos. Incluso a los 20, es imposible levantar a Serena cuando se queda dormida.

"**Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo"** Mina la sentencio. Pero Serena ni se movió. _Creo que esto ya ni le importa_. Fueron los pensamientos de Mina.

"**El negaverso está atacando la ciudad, debemos ir a ayudar"** intento usar un viejo dicho. Pero no funciono. Pensó en algo unos minutos. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

"**Endimión esta aquí, buscándote. Así que mejor apúrate"** estaba segura que esto sin duda alguna la sacaba de la cama.

"**¿Qué? ¿Pero qué diablos hace aquí ese engreído?"** grito Serena, en cuanto salió de la cama y se metió a la ducha. Mina se sobresalto en cuanto cerró la puerta del baño y enseguida se escucho el agua correr. Se rio divertidamente y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Serena se dio una ducha rápidamente, se dirigió a su armario y escogió su atuendo, una blusa rosa palo con un saco blanco y falda y zapatilla blancas. Se sentó frente al tocador, cepillo su cabello y se maquillo ligeramente.

"**¡Mina!, ¿aun esta aquí?'"** grito Serena mientras buscaba su bolso y las llaves del carro. Mina se fue de la cocina y llego a donde estaba Serena. En sus ojos se notaba un brillo de diversión.

"**Serena, amiga, para empezar Darién nunca estuvo aquí. Solo te dije eso para lograr sacar tu trasero de la cama"** dijo Mina en tono agradable. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y en cuestión de segundos estaba atacada de la risa.

"**¿Me estas diciendo que me apure por nada?"** Serena grito **"¡ugh! ¡Me hubiera tomado más tiempo!"**

"**Jaja… en realidad ya se nos hizo tarde. Hice unos hot cakes para desayunar y después tenemos que irnos de inmediato al trabajo. Tienes suerte que haya hecho eso para levantarte"** dijo Mina y se regreso a la cocina.

Serena solo murmuraba para sí misma mientras iba hacia la cocina. Después de que terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus bolsos y salieron del departamento, rumbo a su trabajo.

Al llegar a su trabajo, subieron al elevador, Mina oprimió el botón que las llevaría al piso 36, hacia sus oficinas. Serena se recargo en la pared y soltó un suspiro de desagrado, obviamente no le agrada el regresar a su trabajo.

"**Quisiera estar en mi cama. Por la manera en la que me trato, no debería darle el honor de venir"** Serena murmuro para sí misma. Mina sonrió y le acaricio suavemente el hombro.

"**Tienes que trabajar, Serena. Este trabajo es el que paga nuestra comida. Además no seriamos capaces de vivir en lugar tan agradable."** Mina la regaño suavemente. Serena solo rodo los ojos.

"**Mina no me lo recuerdes, por favor. Es que todavía no me repongo de que Darién este aquí"** le contesto Serena. Mina solo le sonrió. En eso sonó el timbre del elevador, indicando que llegaban a su destino.

"**¡Que tengas un buen día, Serena"** le dijo Mina y se fue directo a su oficina. Serena suspiro y a paso lento se fue a su sitio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"**¡Oh, Buenos días Serena!" **Darién la saludo alegremente. Serena detuvo su paso y se aclaro la garganta. **"Creo que le dije que era Srita Tsukino, no Serena"** le respondió Serena

"**oh, lo siento. Entonces, Buenos días Srita Tsukino"** Saludo nuevamente Darién, Serena asintió. **"Buenos días Sr. Chiba"** le contesto secamente.

"**Entonces… ¿Cómo paso su noche?" ** Darién le pregunto después de unos minutos, intentando iniciar una conversación casual. Serena ya se encontraba en su escritorio, checando las laborales en su PC, ignoro la pregunta de Darién, fingiendo no haber escuchado. Darién se aclaro su garganta en señal de pedir respuesta. Quito su atención de la pantalla y observo a Darién.

"**Si no me equivoco, ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer. Además según su agenda de trabajo, este día es muy ajetreado. Así que si no le importa, Señor, me gustaría empezar. Mis amigas y yo tenemos planeado cenar esta noche y no me gustaría hacerlas esperar por estar ocupada aquí"** dicho esto nuevamente puso su atención en la pantalla y comenzó a teclear. Darién solo la miro desde su lugar sin parpadear. Sacudió su cabeza y dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a su oficina a realizar su trabajo.

Ese día se encontraban demasiados ocupados, Darién tenía que tener listo unos documentos para el viernes, ya que ese día realizaría la presentación de un nuevo automóvil. Durante toda la mañana se estuvo poniendo de acuerdo con Kevin para ese proyecto ya que sería su primera presentación y debía quedarles perfecta pues sería la primera de muchas.

Serena se encontraba en su escritorio, acaba de salir de la oficina de Darién, quien le había entregado unos borradores sobre su proyecto, debía pasarlos a computadora y tenerlos listos para entregárselos ya que debía revisarlos nuevamente por si necesitaran alguna modificación. Comenzó a teclearlos, el documento trataba de una nueva línea de automóviles deportivos que sería lanzados muy pronto al mercado, al leer el nombre se impresiono demasiado ¡Starlights! Ese sería el nombre de la nueva línea de autos. Leer como sería nombrado el automóvil le hizo recordar a sus antiguos amigos Seiya, Yaten y Taiky los cuales también eran Sailor Scouts, "las Sailors Starlights". Se pregunto porque Darién había elegido ese nombre, acaso el sabía algo de las Starlights. Se levanto de su asiento y toco la puerta de Darién.

"**¿Darién?"** lo llamo

"**Puedes entrar"** le respondió Darién con la voz agotada, ya se encontraba algo cansado pues ese día había sido muy agitado. Serena abrió la puerta y entro, lo observo sentado en su escritorio, concentrado en algunos documentos, hasta que escucho que se cerró la puerta, levanto la mirada. **"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Srita Tsukino?" **

"**Si… yo quería preguntarle algo"** Serena susurro y continuo **"¿el nombre de este vehículo, tiene alguna relación con las Sailor Starlights?"**

Darién la observo por unos instantes y respondió **"Si, algo tiene que ver"**

"**Oh… ¿puedo saber porque lo llamaste así?" **Serena pregunto repentinamente

"**No veo porque no. Simplemente me pareció una manera de agradecimiento** dijo Darién rápidamente, sin retirar la mirada de los documentos.

"**Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes de las Sailor Starlights, si tú en ese tiempo no estabas aquí?** Dijo Serena en un susurro. Darién dirigió su atención y la observo por unos momentos.

"**Que no me encontrara en Tokio no significa que nunca quisiera saber de ti. Nunca me olvide de las Sailors scouts y de que tenían que luchar para preservar la paz y proteger a la tierra, aunque no estuviera presente… Siempre busque la manera de tener noticias sobre ustedes. Estoy al tanto de que después de mi partida tuvieron un periodo de paz y que tú te esforzaste al máximo en tus estudios, para entrar en la preparatoria. Después de eso también me entere de la llegada de los nuevos enemigos 'Sailor Galaxia y Caos'. Lo que más me preocupada en ese tiempo era si estarías a salvo, ya que yo no estaba aquí para salvarte…. Cuando aparecieron las Sailor Starlights, observe que te ayudaban en el combate y que Sailor Fighter te protegía, entonces en ese momento supe que estarías a salvo. Creo que este auto es una manera de agradecerles por ocupar el lugar que abandone. No tienes idea de que tan agradecido estoy con Sailor Fighter por protegerte." **Darién le dijo, en cuanto termino su discurso, le sonrió dulcemente y volvió su atención a sus documentos. Suspiro profundamente y anoto algo sobre el papel. Pensaba que lo que hacía no tenía ninguna importancia para Serena, pues ella creía que a Él ya no le importaba mas, pero estaba muy equivocada, nunca dejo de amarla, pensó mil veces en regresar pero no lo hacía porque creía que lo mejor era estar lejos de ella por su bien.

Serena solo lo observo ahora con infinita ternura, desde que regreso nunca le dio oportunidad para hablar, ella tenía la idea de que su vida era irrelevante para Darién, nunca se imagino que a Él aun le importara su bienestar, la confesión que le acaba de hacer la hizo sentir sumamente Feliz. Camino hasta situarse a lado de Él. Darién al notar la cercanía de Serena. Se volteo en su silla giratoria para quedar frente a ella y la miro.

"**¿Pasa algo?"** le pregunto. Serena no le respondió. En un impulso se encontraba de rodillas, abrazando a Darién, con su cabeza recargada en su pecho y sus manos alrededor de su cintura. La acción de Serena asombro a Darién al máximo. Nunca se imagino que ella reaccionara así. Por instinto el envolvió su brazos alrededor de ella y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella, devolviendo el dulce abrazo que lo llevo hasta el cielo. De repente sintió lagrimas en su camisa, se retiro un poco sin romper el abrazo y observo que lagrimas se derramaban de los ojos de Serena.

"**¿Serena?" **susurro dulcemente Darién. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

"**lo siento, no sé lo que me paso. Es solo que me deje llevar por el momento"** intento explicarle, pero el llanto se intensifico. Darién la tomo en sus brazos y la acomodo en su regazo, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. No entendía su reacción, que fue lo que hizo para que se alterara de esta manera. Intento calmarla un poco susurrándole palabras tiernas en su oído. Después de unos minutos Serena se encontraba más tranquila, Darién al percatarse que el llanto había cesado, le limpio el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas con su pulgar.

"**Fue algo que dije"** le pregunto tiernamente.

"**No, es solo que…. No me esperaba que tu quisiera saber de nosotros aun estando lejos de aquí, pensé que no sabias nada de las Sailors Starlights. Y lo que dijiste… nunca me imagine, que aun te importara si me encontraba a salvo"** Serena murmuro

"**Serena"** dijo Darién muy bajito y estrechándola más hacia él. **"Yo siempre pensé en ti, nunca deje de amarte, pero debes entender mis razones. Estoy consciente de que tal vez tú ya tengas tu vida hecha y tengas a alguien a tu lado. Fui un tonto en haberte abandonado y haber huido. Lo que menos quiero es perjudicarte. Pero quiero que sepas que aun te amo y si tengo una mínima probabilidad de enmendar mi error, estoy dispuesto hacerlo" **Serena intento decir algo, pero Darién le puso su dedo índice en sus labios. **"No digas nada, solo quiero que lo sepas y que lo pienses, por favor"** Darién termino de decir y Serena solo asintió con la cabeza.

Duraron varios minutos en esa posición, Serena en el regazo de Darién y Darién abrazándola tiernamente y acariciándole el cabello. El estaba consciente de la manera en la que se encontraba, se sentía completamente feliz, tantas veces que deseo poder estar al lado de Serena cualquiera que los viera pensarían que era una linda pareja en un momento romántico. Serena como siempre de despistada no se daba cuenta de la manera en la que se encontraban hasta que se percato de ello, los colores se le subieron a la cara y se puso de pie en un movimiento, muy avergonzada.

"**Gracias por lo que hiciste, Darién…. Sabes Seiya y las demás Starlights significaron mucho para mí, me ayudaron tanto en aquellos momentos, no solo en la batalla, también con su amistad. Tal vez eso ya lo sabes, aunque no estuvieras aquí en esos momentos y estoy segura que si todo hubiera pasado de una manera distinta y tú no te hubieras ido también hubieses sido de mucho ayuda. Pero de alguna manera agradezco que no estuvieras presente, no sé, pero algo me dice que nuestra separación te salvo de algo terrible, algo que me hubiera hecho sufrir aun mas que nuestra ruptura"** le dijo suavemente Serena. Darién solo la observo, preguntándose, ¿Seiya? ¿Por qué menciono el nombre de Seiya? Si él es una Sailor, pero no era necesario pronunciar su nombre con referirse a él como Sailor Starlights era suficiente.

"**¿Y Seiya?"** no soporto la incertidumbre y le pregunto en voz alta.

"**¿Qué pasa con Seiya?, ¡El era una buena persona! Siempre se preocupaba por mí y me cuidaba. Me mantuvo a salvo en muchas batallas. Se puso de mi parte, cuando las otras Sailors Starlights no me aceptaban…"** Serena pauso unos momentos, meditando algo **"El incluso me amo"**

Darién se quedo pasmado con esta última declaración, el ambiente se tenso un poco. Jamás se imagino que Serena le confesara algo así. Serena noto que ese comentario lo molesto, no esperaba esa reacción de parte de él. Y Darién se moría de celos y le entro una duda que tenía que aclarar en ese preciso momento, el silencio se situó entre ellos

"**¿Tu también lo amaste?"** Darién rompió el silencio incomodo que se había presentado entre ellos, necesitaba saber su respuesta. Serena cerró los ojos, recordó todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo, la batalla de galaxia, los momentos difíciles que tuvo que enfrentar con sus amigas y Seiya siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándola y apoyándola. Después de unos minutos que para Darién fueron eternos respondió.

"**No. Yo no lo ame. Éramos buenos amigos, algunas veces pensé que lograría enamorarme de él, pero no lo hice. Sabes Darién, hace miles de año, en mi otra vida conocí el amor y lo que es ser amada. Y por milagros del destino, en mi vida actual encontré a ese amor, pero para mi desgracia lo perdí hace seis años y no estoy segura de si podre recuperarlo."** Le dijo Serena y con esto decidió salir de la oficina.

Se dirigió al baño de mujeres, donde se dejo caer en el suelo, se encontraba demasiado confundida, ella pensó durante todo este tiempo que ya no sentía nada por él, pero estaba equivocada, lo seguía amando, a pesar de todo lo que la hizo sufrir seguía amándolo. Y después de esa confesión que le hizo Darién no sabía qué era lo que iba hacer, no estaba segura si darle otra oportunidad, ya que no quería volver a sufrir nuevamente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

By MoonlightMaiden14


	5. Un Plan

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo V**

**Un Plan…**

*****

*******

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado en el baño. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura y era que nunca dejo de amar aquel hombre que le había destrozado su corazón hace seis años, pues aunque lo negara y se haya hecho a la idea de que ya no sentía nada por él, esa no era la realidad. Durante el transcurso de estos seis años, tuvo pretendientes e incluso varias citas pero jamás abrió su corazón a ellos. Nunca tuvo la esperanza de volver a tener una relación seria después de lo sucedido con Darién.

De repente un pensamiento llego a su mente, una maquiavélica idea tomo forma, la cual pondría en práctica. Si Darién quería recuperarla, el tenia que esforzarse para poder llegar a su corazón nuevamente, ¡Ah! Pero ella no se lo pondrá fácil, Acepta sus sentimientos, lo ama pero El deberá demostrárselo. ¿Que estaría dispuesto hacer para ganarse de nueva cuenta su corazón? La primera idea que le llego a la mente para comenzar con su prueba seria poner a Darién celoso.

Se puso de pie con nuevas energías, parecía una Serena renovada, diferente. Emprendió camino hacia su oficina cuando llego observo que Darién salía de la suya, hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de ella, el noto su presencia.

"**Serena, has vuelto"** respiro aliviado **"Voy por una taza de café, si no te molesta"**

"**Espera un momento, aquí tenemos café, no necesitas ir por uno a la cafetería"** le dijo sonriente. Darién la miro extrañado, observo una extraña aurea alrededor de Serena se podría decir que vengativa y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que su princesa tomara represarías contra él, tembló de miedo por solo imaginarse eso.

"**Bueno es que en realidad tengo un gusto especial por el que preparan en la cafetería"** Darién le dijo. En ese momento Serena recordó que el chico encargado de la cafetería –Jake- mostraba un interés en ella, el podría ser de ayuda en su plan.

"**En ese caso puedo ir yo por él, aprovecho para comprar uno para mi, enseguida vuelvo Sr. Shields no tardo"** le dijo Serena y se fue a la cafetería. Darién se encontraba más que confundido, en la mañana no se dirigían ni la palabra y ahora ella se ofrecía a ir por su café, no entendía como trabajaba la mente femenina y seguramente nunca lo haría.

Serena llego al piso donde se encontraba la cafetería. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino. Busco a su víctima para saber si se encontraba presente. Sus ojos inmediatamente lo encontraron, sentado en una mesa comiendo un bocadillo. Sonrió traviesamente y entro. El chico levanto la cabeza para observar quien había entrado y sonrió al ver que era Serena.

"**Hola, Serena"** le saludo

"**Hola, Jake"** ella le regreso el saludo con una sonrisa coqueta. Los ojos del chico brillaron de la emoción.

"**¿Co-como está el nuevo trabajo?"** pregunto, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"**¡Oh, todo bien!, con mucho trabajo por hacer"** ella respondió y Jake asintió con compresión.

"**Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"**

"**Vine por un café"** Serena dijo brevemente. El sonrió.

"**Así que… mmm… ya que estas aquí, te gustaría sentarte conmigo y tomar un café juntos"** le pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz. Serena sonrió. Le parecía como un niño con miedo a su madre porque lo vaya a regañar.

"**Claro, Jake"** acepto. Jake con una gran sonrisa de bobo en su rostro, la acompaño a la mesa.

Llegaron a la mesa y Serena tomo asiento. Jake le pidió su orden, ella dijo que solo quería una taza de café negro. Recordó que Darién solo tomada café negro y la razón era porque el café negro es amargo como fue su pasado antes de conocerla a ella. Y ahora, ella se encontraba bebiendo lo mismo por la misma razón. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, lo que menos quería era pensar en el. Jake regreso con el pedido.

"**Aquí tienes Serena, negro como lo pediste"** le sonrió mientras colocaba la taza frente a ella. Le agradeció y soplo suavemente mientras Jake hablaba sobre el libro que leía, el se encontraba bebiendo café acompañado por un Sándwich. Serena no escuchaba lo que decía en realidad le parecía aburrido el libro que le contaba. En cambio sus pensamientos se dirigían a otra persona, _Me pregunto que estará haciendo… ¿acaso abra notado que ya tarde demasiado?... ¿estará tratando de localizarme?... ¿o acaso vendrá en camino a la cafetería a buscarme?..._ dio un salto del susto al escuchar que alguien entraba en la cafetería. Volteo a observar de quien se trataba con el temor de que fuera Darién. No lo era. Soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, no se había percatado que había dejado de respirar.

"**Serena ¿te encuentras bien?"**Jake le pregunto, al notar el nerviosismo de su compañera de trabajo. Serena miro a Jake y asintió.

"**Estoy bien… Gracias, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a mis labores, ¿Podrías darme un café para llevar?"**

"**¡Oh!, ¡Tienes razón! Hemos estado hablando por un buen rato y estoy seguro que el Sr. Shields se pregunta qué ha sucedido con su adorable secretaria, dame un minuto y te entrego el café"** le dijo rápidamente, deseando que no se fuera.

"**Si seguro que si, gracias por la plática, nos vemos luego"** dijo Serena, en cuanto le dio el café se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

"**¡Serena Espera!, **jake le hablo antes de que estuviera más lejos. Ella giro para mirarlo con la pregunta en sus ojos. El desvió la mirada y agacho la cabeza.

"**Bueno… yo me preguntaba si te gustaría…. Ir a cenar esta noche conmigo"** le pregunto sin mirarla. Ella sonrió tristemente, pero había logrado su cometido.

"**Lo siento, Jake, pero ya tengo planes para esta noche con mis amigas"** le contesto Serena con tristeza en su voz.

"**Ah, ok. Lamento ponerte en una situación incómoda…."** El comenzó a disculparse hasta que Serena lo interrumpió.

"**¿Qué te parece, mañana por la noche?"**Le pregunto. Levanto su cabeza de golpe y la miro con incredulidad.

"**¡Por supuesto!"** dijo con alivio y entusiasmo. Serena se alegro.

"**Maravilloso. Aquí está mi celular, para que me llames mas tarde y nos ponemos de acuerdo. ¡Adiós!"** se despidió y se alejo, pero aun así logro escuchar el "Si" que provenía de la cafetería.

Entro a la oficina de su jefe para entregarle su café, lo miro ocupado en su silla, leyendo unos documentos. Darién al escuchar que la puerta se abría miro para saber de quién se trataba.

"**Serena ¿Dónde has estado?, dijiste que no tardarías y creo que media hora es mucho"** le dijo con enfado. Serena la miro con el ceño fruncido.

"**¿De cuando acá te volviste mi Padre. Su majestad?"** le pregunto con sarcasmo y voz firme. Los ojos de Darién flameaban de ira. Camino hasta donde se encontraba, de manera que Serena tuvo que inclinar su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos que estaban llenos de ira, al igual que una noche de tormenta. Sonrió de saber que ella era la causante de sacarlo de sus casillas.

"**Escúchame ahora, Serena"** Darién le dijo con voz pausada y tranquila **"Todos estos pequeños actos, se terminaran ahora. Soy tu Jefe, caramba, y no voy a permitir que mi secretaria se comporte de manera altanera conmigo. Me vale un carajo que estés enojada conmigo. Al igual que tú me dijiste, nuestro pasado no interferirá con nuestra relación laboral. Así que me trataras con respeto, porque soy tu superior"** casi le grito de frustración. Los ojos de Serena destellaron de furia también.

"**¿Cómo te atreves, ha tratarme como una niña?"** le grito

"**Pues deja de comportarte como una"** le respondió, sin romper el contacto visual. Dos pares de ojos azules se enfrentaban en un mar de furia, sin la intención de ceder, hasta que Serena desvió su mirada.

"**Serena… no te estoy negando que puedas retirarte a comer o a tomar una taza de café, solo quiero que me informes cuanto tardaras. Lo siento, pero soy el presidente y tengo la autoridad de llamarte la atención y de saber donde estarás durante el trabajo"** le dijo suavemente y con la mirada ablandada como un mar en calma después de un feroz huracán. Serena suspiro y asintió.

"**Lo siento Darién, voy a poner de mi parte. Tienes razón, creo que me he pasado de los limites"** dijo con voz tranquila y regreso a su escritorio.

"**y … sé que no te gusta que te diga Serena, te pido disculpas por eso, Srita Tsukino"** Darién se disculpo por su erros y Serena rio ligeramente.

"**Creo que Serena está bien, Señor"** le dijo Serena con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios

"**Entonces eso quiere decir que Sr. Shields ya no es necesario"** le dijo Darién divertidamente.

"**ok… Darién"** le dijo Serena y se retiro a su escritorio.

Después de un día agotador y lleno de sorpresas, Serena estaba por terminar su trabajo. Ansiaba por ir a cenar con las chicas, quería conversar con ella y lo más seguro es que ellas se encontraran igual de sorprendidas, pues sabían del regreso de Darién y los generales. Mina había hablado con ellas por teléfono la noche anterior.

Ordeno su escritorio y tomo sus cosas, ya a punto de retirarse de su oficina, volteo y miro la entrada de la oficina de Darién, pensó que sería cortes despedirse de él y sería un buen paso para comenzar nuevamente su amistad. Así que decidió y llamo a la puerta.

"**¿Quién?"** serena escucho del otro lado de la puerta

"**Darién, soy Serena"**

"**Puedes pasar"** le respondió. Serena entro a la oficina y observo que estaba muy oscuro. Se dio cuenta que la única luz que iluminaba era la proveniente de la lámpara de luz que se encontraba sobre la mesa de Darién. Darién se encontraba hablando por teléfono y escribiendo rápidamente en su laptop. El sonrió rápidamente, cuando la miro que pasaba y gesticulo que lo esperara un momento. Después de unos minutos, colgó el teléfono y centro toda su atención a la bella mujer que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta.

"**Hola, Serena. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" ** Le pregunto con voz amable. Serena sonrió por su cambio de ánimo de todas las otras veces que habían hablado.

"**Bueno como ya termine el trabajo y ya me iba, pues vine a despedirme"** dijo sin asomo de molestia. Darién sonrió alegremente y se reclino en su silla.

"**Pues, que amable de tu parte"** miro su reloj y se percato de la hora **"Wow, ya casi son las seis, la última vez que mire la hora eran solo las cuatro"** el se rio.

"**Seguro estuviste muy ocupado"** le dijo ella y el asintió.

"**Estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para la presentación del Viernes, deseo que salga perfecta. Es agotador"** el dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello negro.

"**¿Aun te falta mucho para terminar Darién?" **le pregunto Serena después de unos segundos. Darién asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

"**Si, todavía queda mucho por hacer. Además, aun no termino de arreglar la oficina. Me quedare aquí hasta tarde"** dijo somnoliento. Serena frunció el ceño. Nunca pensó que ser presidente fuera un trabajo tan agotador y eso que solo tenía dos días. Si todo este trabajo requería una empresa, no podía imaginarse como seria para un reino… la mente de Serena fue a la deriva. Ella frunció aun más el ceño por este profundo pensamiento.

"**¿y no piensas ir a cenar o algo? Digo espero que te estés alimentando bien, trabajas demasiado"** Serena le dijo. Darién sonrió por la preocupación que se notaba en su bonita voz.

"**!Oh! no te preocupes por mi Serena. Nathan me ha traído algo de comida. Ahora, en la mañana mencionaste que saldrías a cenar con tus amigas, y no creo que a Raye le agrade que llegues tarde, ¿verdad?"**

"**Si, tienes razón"** ella se rio **"Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana y no te quedes demasiado tarde, Darién"**

"**Hasta mañana Serena"** le dijo y la vio que se retiraba. Suspiro. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Serena se dirigió a su pent-house que compartía con Mina. Entro se quito sus zapatos y dejo sus cosas sobre la mesita de la sala.

"**¿Mina?"** la llamo, pero nadie le respondió, fue a su habitación y toco la puerta.

"**¿Mina estas ahí?"** escucho ruidos y pensó que lo más seguro era que estuviera descansando **"Espero que no tengas algún chico dentro, Mina"** le dijo de forma picara y para molestarla. Después de unos segundos Mina abre la puerta

"**¿Que cosas dices Serena?, pero no estaría mal salir con alguien de vez en cuando jaja, sobre todo el chico nuevo, Lance creo que se llama, es muy guapo, como quisiera que me invitara a salir"** le dijo Mina

"**Ay Mina tu no cambias… Bueno como sea, no se te olvide que tenemos planes con las chicas a las ocho, voy arreglarme, enseguida vuelvo"**

Entro a su habitación y busco en su armario que ponerse para la cena con las chicas, como era algo informal decidió usar unos jeans azul oscuro con una blusa rosa. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y se coloco unas zapatillas blancas. Se arreglo el maquillaje. Al terminar se fue a la cocina.

"**Hey"** Mina la llamo. Al igual que Serena ella también se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba unos jean azul oscuro, con una blusa amarilla que tenia la palabra Blondie en el pecho con letras verdes y unas zapatillas negras. De igual manera llevaba recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo.

"**Hola Mina, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?"** le pregunto Serena, la cual comenzó a prepararse un sándwich con mantequilla de Mani. Mina gruño

"**¡Fue horrible!"** le dijo con exasperación en su voz **"Kevin no paraba de llamarme, constantemente me traía de aquí para allá haciendo su trabajo. Y él solo se la pasaba saliendo y entrando de su oficina para conversar con Darién. No puedes imaginarte todas las discusiones que hemos tenido y lo peor que era por cosas estúpidas. Como por ejemplo se molesto porque hice mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta y me dijo que con todo el escándalo que hago sus neuronas están por estallar"** mina suspiro dramáticamente y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Serena se burlo de ella.

"**¡suena como el infierno!"** ella se rio. Mina levanto su rostro para mirar a su princesa, y al rato la acompaño con su risa. Estuvieron un rato platicando de trivialidades. Su trabajo era muy estresante y mas porque se encontraban trabajando con sus ex-novios. Que irónica podía ser la vida.

Unos diez minutos después, ambas se fueron a la sala, donde se tiraron en el suelo y miraron hacia el techo. Cada quien sumida en sus pensamientos, sin hablar.

"**¿crees en el destino?"** Mina susurro, rompiendo el silencio pacifico. Serena giro su cabeza para poder mirar a su amiga, quien aun miraba hacia el techo.

"**¿Destino?"** repitió Serena y Mina asintió **"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"**

"**Quiero decir, los chicos volvieron. Nosotras hemos trabajado para la empresa que es propiedad de Darién, nos hemos convertido en sus secretarias. Si unimos todas las piezas juntas, es bastante obvio. Es que no entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta, que Darién era el dueño de Shields Inc ¿Cómo hemos sido tan tontas?" ** Dijo Mina

"**Lo sé. También he pensado en eso. Tal vez, es el destino, no lo sé. Durante el milenio de plata, yo sabía que Endimión y yo éramos almas gemelas y que todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue porque era nuestro destino. Cuando conocimos a las sailors outers cuando Galaxia atacaba la tierra, Setsuna me dijo que nuestro destino es estar juntos y amarnos para la eternidad… y así poder gobernar el nuevo milenio, Tokio de Cristal" **dijo Serena tranquilamente. Mina giro su cabeza para poder mirarla

"**Si, mi destino también es con Kunzite. No puedo entenderlo pero cuando lo miro, aun siento el amor que tenia por El en el milenio de plata. Lo que me asusta, es que este sentimiento es tan fuerte, que no puedo evitar negarlo"** Mina miro a su princesa con el miedo en sus ojos **" Pero aunque sienta este amor, yo no quiero volver con El. El me traiciono en el milenio de plata y yo aun no puedo perdonarlo, como puedo estar segura que no lo volverá hacer"**

"**Mina… comprendo cómo te sientes. Aun siento el dolor y la tristeza de que Darién haya terminado nuestra relación. El problema es que aun estoy enamorada de Él, nunca he dejado de amarlo, el se encuentra aquí clavado en mi corazón y aunque lo intente nunca lograre sacarlo de aquí"** declaro Serena con lagrimas fluyendo a través de sus mejillas y con una mano en su corazón, Mina sentía lo mismo por Kevin y se encontraban en la misma situación que su amiga y princesa.

"**Pero lo que él me hizo no será perdonado tan fácilmente. El rompió su promesa, la promesa que me hizo hace miles de años, una promesa que era para toda la eternidad. Al final lo perdonare y regresare con él, pero yo dejare una marca en su mente que él nunca olvidara. Porque nunca se rompe ese tipo de promesas a la princesa Serenity, ni siquiera el príncipe Endimión de la tierra, un legendario guerrero en las artes de la guerra. Tendré mi venganza sin duda. ** Serena dijo y sonrió malvadamente, se levanto y se limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Mina, hizo lo mismo, sus sentimientos hacia Kevin eran los mismos y lo más seguro es que las demás también pensarían lo mismo.

Serena miro el reloj digital del microondas y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mina noto su reacción y observo la hora de igual manera se sorprendió.

"**Se nos hizo tarde"** ambas gritaron

"**Raye va a matarme"** Serena grito, tomo su bolso y llaves y corrieron a su convertible plateado.

"**¡¡¡SERENA!!!"** se escucho el grito de Raye en cuanto Serena y Mina entraron al templo. Todas ya se encontraban en el templo. Lita y Amy esperaban su llegada pacientemente, tomaban un poco de té y algunas galletas que había llevado Lita, mientras que Raye se encontraba ya furiosa y desesperada por la tardanza de su princesa.

"**¿Si, Raye?"** Serena pregunto a la sacerdotista

"**Llegas tarde de nuevo, Serena tonta"** Raye reprendió a la pobre mujer. Serena sonrió.

"**Que observadora, Raye"** le dijo sarcásticamente. Raye enfureció mas, pero dejaron de lado sus riñas de siempre.

"**Lamentamos llegar tarde chicas, pero es que nos entretuvimos"** se disculpo sinceramente Mina. Lita y Amy sonrieron y se levantaron de sus lugares.

"**Todo está bien, de todos modos no tenemos prisa, ¿verdad Raye?"** dijo Amy y se dirigió a Mars, que trataba de calmar su temperamento, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Ella asintió obstinadamente.

"**Entonces, chicas, ¿A dónde vamos a cenar? ¡Muero de hambre!"** exclamo Lita, mientras se frotaba su estomago. El estomago de Serena soltó un fuerte gruñido que hizo reír a todos, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"**¿Qué les parece si vamos al restaurant de Lita?"**Sugirió Raye que ya se encontraba más tranquila. Mina y Serena estuvieron de acuerdo con la opción, ellas adoraban la comida de Lita.

"**Pero Chicas, acabo de salir del trabajo"** Lita renegó. Serena y Mina inmediatamente se posicionaron delante de la chica con sus típicos pucheros, al rato se les unió Raye y sorpresivamente también Amy. Lita trato de mantenerse firme en su posición, pero pronto acepto su derrota. Suspiro y asintió en consentimiento. Todas saltaron de alegría y abrazaron a su amiga.

Cinco chicas hermosas entraron a Jupiter's Moon. La camarera, Holly, sonrió al percatarse de que se trataba de su jefa.

"**Srita Kino, ¿tan pronto regreso?"**Holly la recibió con una sonrisa. Lita soltó una risita

"**Pensé que le había dicho a mi personal que me llamara Lita"** la reprendió en broma. Holly sonrió apenada.

"**Por supuesto"** dijo **"¿Está aquí para comer o cocinar?"**

"**Ambas"** dijo Lita y se fue a la cocina. Holly que ya conocía a las demás chicas les indico una mesa donde podían tomar asiento.

Una vez que las chicas se acomodaron en sus lugares, iniciaron una charla casual. Serena y Mina hablarían sobre su trabajo hasta que llegara Lita. Todas sabían que el tema era algo delicado y era mejor comentarlo cuando todas estuvieran reunidas.

Una camarera les tomo la orden. Después de un periodo razonable, Lita se unió a la plática seguida de los platillos. Mina y Serena miraron emocionadas los alimentos y los saborearon en el momento que los tuvieron en frente. Holly entrego a cada quien su pedido y se despidió para atender a los demás clientes.

"**¡Oh Lita! ¡Esto esta genial!"** Mina y Serena dijeron al unisonó al probar un bocado de sus pechugas rellenas. Lita les brindo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"**Si, estoy de acuerdo con Serena y Mina. Esto está absolutamente delicioso"** dijo Amy con deleite. Raye asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de los espaguetis.

"**Gracias, Chicas. Lo hice por ustedes"** Lita les agradeció sus elogios.

Siguieron comiendo, y platicando de diferentes cosas, riendo por las bromas de Serena y las ocurrencias de Mina. Siempre se la pasaban bien cuando se encontraban las cinco reunidas. De repente Mina se puso seria todas dirigieron su mirada a ella que se encontraba mirando hacia un punto.

"**Kunzite"** dijo en susurro dirigiéndose a Kevin que acaba de entrar al restaurant con cuatro chicos detrás de él. Kevin la miro y se acerco a su mesa, los demás chicos lo siguieron.

"**Hey Mina, espero que aun recuerdes a James, Nathan y Zack, a Darién ya lo conoces"** le dijo, mientras indicaba a cada chico. Los demás miraban asombrados a las damas que se encontraban en la mesa. Mientras que Darién solo observaba a Kevin, hasta que su mirada se desvió a la magnífica rubia que se encontraba sentada. Ella al igual lo miraba.

"**¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"** Mina pregunto con ira en su voz. Kevin sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes bien alineados.

"**Nathan no quiso cocinar, así que decidimos venir a cenar al mejor restaurant de Japón. Prácticamente arrastramos a Darién fuera de su oficina para que nos acompañara"** comento Kevin amablemente.

"**En realidad el restaurant me pertenece, debo decir que hiciste una buena elección en venir a comer aquí, Kunzite"** le dijo Lita enmascarando el veneno en su voz. Su mirada se centraba en Neflyte.

"**Ah, no sabía que tenias un restaurant Lita, Felicidades por tu éxito. Y no es necesaria tanta formalidad con Kevin está bien."**

"**Holly, porque no buscas una mesa para los caballeros"** lita llamo a su anfitriona. Holly asintió y les indico a los caballeros que la siguieran.

"**Espera, ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos con ustedes, my ladies?"** James argumento, mientras miraba a Raye de una manera que a ella no le agradaba.

"**No, James. Aquí ya no hay lugar para ustedes, mejor busquen otro sitio. Chicas, nuestra comida se enfría será mejor que términos rápido"** dijo Serena y siguió comiendo. Las demás ignoraron a los hombres y continuaron con su conversación.

"**Vamos, jóvenes, su mesa ya esta lista"** Holly les dijo, y los chicos la siguieron hasta su destino, lejos de las chicas.

Después de que se retiraron, las inners comieron en silencio por unos momentos, nadie hacia contacto visual, se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos y concentradas en sus comidas. Mina y Serena estaban algo incomodas, ellas ya sabían de la llegada de los generales, pero era más que obvio que Lita, Raye y Amy aun se encontraban sorprendidas por el repentino encuentro.

"**Creo que…. Eso fue inesperado"** Raye fue la que rompió el incomodo silencio. Todo el mundo dejo de lado la comida y la miraron. Amy suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

"**Si, lo fue"** admitió **"No me imagine encontrármelos aquí. Sabía que en algún momento nos los toparíamos, pero no tan pronto"**

"**Si"** Lita estuvo de acuerdo. De repente Holly se presento en su mesa.

"**ejem… disculpen chicas pero… lita los jóvenes preguntan que si tu podrías cocinar sus alimentos"** Holly le pregunto a Lita

"**¿Qué?, pero estoy comiendo con mis amigas, además no estoy trabajando"** dijo sorprendida por la pregunta.

"**Si lo sé, y se los dije, pero dijeron que no iban a comer aquí si el propietario no cocinaba para ellos"** dijo Holly, aclaro su garganta y le dijo nerviosamente **"Dijeron que son Invitados Especiales"**

A Lita se le cayó la mandíbula por la declaración formulada al igual que a las demás **"¡invitados especiales dijeron?"** se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los chicos, al llegar dejo caer un puñetazo en la mesa y los miro directamente a los ojos.

"**ustedes creen que son invitados especiales en Jupiter's Moon ¿eh?" ** Se mofo de los chicos y los miro con furia en los ojos

"**Lita…"** Nathan iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Lita

"**No, si quieren que cocine para ustedes, uno de ustedes tendrá que ayudarme"** sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a Nathan. Sabía que Nathan al igual que ella tenía habilidad en la cocina, pues recordaba que durante el Milenio de Plata ellos eran los encargados del banquete de todos los días y una de las razones por la que se sintió atraída por el fue su habilidad en las artes culinarias.

"**Muy bien"** dijo Nathan y se levanto de su silla **"Si quieres que te ayude, lo hare"**

Lita les sonrió a sus "invitados especiales" y les mando una mirada que hizo temblar a todos, se disculpo y se fue a la cocina acompañada de Nathan. Una vez en la cocina, los demás trabajadores la observaron en espera a que dijera algo.

"**Disculpen pero los necesito para hacer la comida de una mesa, pero esta vez he traído a alguien más. El es Nathan y en esta ocasión me ayudara. Entonces trátenlo con respeto y continúen con su trabajo como de costumbre"**

Lita le sonrió a su personal de cocina y observo como todos se apresuraban a realizar sus labores que anteriormente habían interrumpido. Tomo unos dos delantales, uno para Nathan y otro para ella.

"**No olvides lavarte las manos, Nathan"** le dijo y se fue al lavado donde tomo el jabón y se lavo las manos. Nathan hizo lo mismo. Lita sonreía para ella misma, cocinar con Neflyte fue como un viaje al pasado.

Las chicas esperaban a Lita pacientemente, desde que se retiro a la cocina solo se la habían pasado picoteando la comida. Raye soltó un suspiro de frustración, apoyo su codo en la mesa para descansar su cabeza en su mano.

"**Vamos Chicas, no es justo que este inconveniente nos arruine la noche"** dijo Raye. Serena trato de ayudar.

"**Hey chicas, olvide contarles algo"** dijo Serena alegremente.

"**¿Qué pasa, Sere?"** dijo Lita que llegaba nuevamente a la mesa. Se sentó y comenzó a comer su comida de nuevo y miro a su Princesa.

"**Tengo una cita mañana en la noche"** dijo con orgullo. Las chicas casi se ahogan por el comentario y Lita casi regresa la comida que tenía en la boca.

"**¿Qué?"** gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

"**¿Tienes una cita?"** Amy le pregunto una vez que salió de su asombro **"¿De quién se trata?"**

"**Se llama Jake y es un amigo del trabajo. Tiene varias semanas invitándome a salir, pero yo siempre me negaba. Pero ahora que ha regresado Darién, pensé que tal vez si me ve salir con otros chicos se ponga celoso y sería un buen comienzo para mi venganza"** Serena dijo con picardía en sus ojos azules.

"**¡Serena! Eso es realmente cruel. Además, estas jugando con los sentimientos con los sentimientos de Jake, eso es horrible"** Amy regaño a Serena, pero ella no le hizo caso.

"**Amy…"** Serena la llamo en voz baja, pero luego aumento su tono de voz **"no me digas que te gusta Jake"** Serena soltó una risita y Amy se sonrojo. Las demás también se unieron a las risas.

"**Amy tiene razón, no es justo implicar a un inocente en tu venganza"** dijo Raye **"Pero como sea. No creo que le importe en lo mínimo, digo El no está enamorado ni nada por estilo de ti"** Serena asintió, concordando con ella.

"**Tratare de explicarle, si el descubre la verdadera razón por la que acepte una cita con el"** dijo Serena **"Pero Chicas. ¿Qué hay de ustedes y los chicos?. Sé que mueren por hablar de esto" **Lita, Amy y Raye suspiraron, y desviaron sus miradas a su comida que ya estaban completamente frías.

"**Supongo que la única cosa que hay que hacer es…. Seguir al líder" **Raye dijo y sonrió con satisfacción. Lita y Amy, sonrieron con aprobación.

"**Suena como un plan"** termino por decir Serena

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola

Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, esta semana iniciaron nuevamente las clases y ha sido una semana muy pesada. Pero bueno aquí les dejo el otro cap.

MoonlightMaiden14 les manda saludos y esta muy feliz de que muchas personas han estado leyendo su fic y les agradece por los bonitos comentarios que han dejado.

Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y pues nos vemos en el prox capi. Hasta pronto


	6. Un Viaje Una Cita

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro. By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Planeando Un Viaje"… "La Cita"**

*****

*******

Mientras las chicas platicaban sobre el plan de Serena, los generales y el príncipe se encontraban disfrutando de sus deliciosos platillos. James observaba fijamente la mesa de las sailors. Observo como Raye sonreía malvadamente y comentaba algo con sus compañeras, inmediatamente se cuestiono que podría ser lo que estaban discutiendo aquellas bellas damas.

"**¿Chicos nunca han pensado en lo que nos ha sucedido?"** James pregunto a sus amigos. Ellos lo miraron sin dejar de comer. Zack dejo su cuchara en el platillo y lo observo detenidamente.

"**¿Te refieres a algo así como el Karma?"** Zack le pregunto a James.

"**Si, algo parecido. Bueno solo piensen en nuestra situación con las Chicas, de alguna manera ellas piensan que las hemos traicionado nuevamente"** James respondió.

"**No, Darién fue el que rompió con Serena, sin razón alguna"** Nathan le corrigió **"técnicamente, nosotros nunca hemos abandonado a las chicas. Ni siquiera sabían que seguíamos vivos en la tierra porque ellas pensaban que nosotros habías muerto junto con Beryl, en la batalla contra el negaverso".**

"**Si, Nathan tiene razón. El único culpable aquí es el príncipe"** dijo Kevin. Darién dejo de comer y miro a sus hombres con dolor.

"**Bueno, Gracias por defenderme, Chicos. Me alegra saber que me apoyan"** les dijo lleno de sarcasmo y un toque de risa. Los demás solo le sonrieron.

"**Lo sentimos, Majestad"** Kevin se disculpo en tono de broma y todos rieron por el comentario.

"**pero sobre lo que dijo James hace un momento. ¿Creen que las chicas hayan planeado algo contra nosotros?"** dijo Nathan. Todos se miraron con la pregunta en sus caras.

"**No estoy seguro. Las Sailor scouts son muy impredecibles, y son de temer cuando sienten rencor alguno"** les dijo Kevin. Los chicos pudieron detectar un ligero toque de temor en su profunda voz.

"**No se ustedes, pero yo si me aterrorizo, sobre todo por el fuego de Marte" **dijo James con un escalofrió. Todos recordaron las peleas que él y Raye tenían antes de que se confesaran sus sentimientos durante el milenio de plata.

"**¡Oigan!, ¿creen que deberíamos hacer algo? Ustedes saben, para asustarlas o algo así"** dijo nuevamente James como si se tratara de una pequeña solución. Nathan gruño.

"**Ni siquiera sabes si realmente nos van hacer algo, ¡Idiota!"** dijo Nathan alteradamente. Zack los miro pensativos por un momento.

"**Serena y Mina son sus secretarias ¿verdad?"** Zack les pregunto a Darién y Kevin. Ambos asintieron, preguntándose que era lo que tenía en mente Zackary.

"**Si tienen un viaje de negocios, ellas tendrían que acompañarlos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"** volvió a preguntarles. Nuevamente asintieron, curiosos por el plan que maquilaba en su mente.

"**Bueno que tal si ustedes organizan un viaje de negocios durante la Navidad… entonces Serena y Mina tendrían que acompañarlos, y como se trata de la época de Navidad les comentan que pueden llevar a tres personas más para que tengan compañía. Ellas obviamente llevarían a Raye, Amy y Lita. Y Entonces tu nos invitas a nosotros, pues también quieren pasar esa época en compañía de otros amigos"** llego a la conclusión de Zack y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con orgullo.

"**Ahora… ¿Qué ganamos con eso, Sr. Nerd?"** James le pregunto. Zack volteo los ojos por la pregunta del rubio.

"**Pues todos nos quedaríamos a hospedar en el mismo sitio, entonces durante ese tiempo las frecuentaríamos mas y podríamos comenzar por recuperar su amistad y obtener su perdón. Y después de eso, tratamos de reconquistarlas otra vez"** Zack le explico al cabeza hueca de James.

"**obvio, James"** dijo en voz alta Nathan y le propicio un zape a James en la cabeza.

"**¡Auch!"** exclamo James y se sobo la nuca.

"**Yo digo que es un excelente plan"** Kevin afirmo. Miro a Darién que se encontraba muy pensativo.

"**¿y que pasa si no funciona?"** pregunto Darién **"Me refiero, Serena y Mina tendrán que ir con nosotros, pero que tal si ellas deciden llevar a otras personas o simplemente no llevan a nadie"**

"**Estoy seguro que si invitaran a las demás. Se supone que desde que se conocen, nunca han pasado una Navidad separadas. No creo que en este año sea diferente"** dijo Zack. Darién solo asintió sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

"**¡Entonces tenemos un plan!"** dijo Justin aplaudiendo con emoción. Kevin asintió nuevamente.

"**Si, creo que podemos hacerlo. Recuerdan que en una ocasión mande hacer una cabaña."** Dijo Darién y todos afirmaron con su cabeza. **"Bueno puedo trasladar algunas reuniones a ese sitio. Y pues este año el presidente y vicepresidente tendrán un viaje de negocios/vacacional. Y para la noche de navidad no programaremos nada"**

"**Perfecto. Hoy es jueves, mañana les avisamos a las chicas y si se puede partimos el domingo" **dijo Kevin. En eso llego la camarera con sus cuentas. Cada quien pago lo que consumió y se levantaron para retirarse de Jupiter's Moon. Dando se cuenta que las chicas también habían abandonado el lugar.

-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

Los chicos se encontraban recorriendo las famosas calles de Tokio, llevaban ya bastante tiempo caminando sin saber que hacer.

"**¡Agh!, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?, esto es tan aburrido y ya me duelen los pies"** James se quejo como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

"**Bueno, James, si estas tan aburrido, entonces ¿Por qué no nos dices que tienes planeado hacer?"** Nathan le dijo rudamente. James miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo interesante. Mientras observaba detenidamente, vio una larga melena de cabello negro no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. _Es Raye. _Pensó

"**Miren, Son las chicas"** dijo en voz alta. Los demás miraron, hacia donde decía James y vieron un grupo de mujeres caminando. James comenzó a apurar su paso hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, pero Kevin lo detuvo.

"**¡Idiota!, ¿Qué diablos se supone que haces?"** Kevin le reprendió duramente pero en voz baja para no alertar a las chicas, especialmente a Mina. El sabia que al líder de las Sailor scouts tenía un excelente oído – todos lo sabían.

"**¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Voy a ir a saludarlas"** James grito demasiado fuerte, haciendo que todos las personas alrededor de Él, lo miraran. Su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza. Y cuando desvió su mirada se tomo con un par de ojos violáceos.

"**James"** Raye dijo como si de veneno se tratase. James se estremeció por el tono de voz utilizado.

"**H-Hola, Raye"** dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella solo le dio la espalda. Lita los miro con una sonrisa firme.

"**¿Les ha gustado la comida, Señores?"** les pregunto con curiosidad

"**Si, es lo mas delicioso que hemos probado, Lita"** le respondió Zack honestamente. Lita sonrió en respuesta.

"**mmm… ¿les importaría damiselas si nos unimos a ustedes? En realidad no tenemos nada que hacer y hemos estado caminando por un largo rato desde que salimos del restaurant de Lita"** dijo Darién tratando de sonar casual. Serena lo miro a los ojos para saber si hablaba con la verdad.

"**Claro, por nuestra parte no hay ningún problema"** dijo Amy con una sonrisa. Los chicos se alegraron y Zack casi se desvanece al ver a Amy.

"**Gracias Ames"** dijo con agradecimiento. Amy asintió y el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. No paso nada grave con ese encuentro que tuvieron con los chicos. Simplemente se trato de una reunión de viejos amigos que necesitaban ponerse al tanto de sus vidas.

Ya entrada la noche fue cuando Serena y Mina llegaron a su departamento. La habían pasado bien en compañía de los chicos

"**Wow, nunca pensé que podríamos pasar unas horas con los chicos sin tener peleas de por medio…"**Mina pensó en voz alta. Serena asintió con la cabeza y se dejo caer en el sillón.

"**No se tu, pero yo estoy muerta"** dijo Serena mientras cerraba los ojos. Mina hizo lo mismo en el otro sillón y en el instante ambas chicas se encontraba profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. No se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa, ni mucho menos en dirigirse a sus dormitorios.

-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

En poco tiempo los rayos del sol comenzaron a brillar a través de las ventanas, Mina y Serena seguían durmiendo sin intención alguna de despertar. La luz en sus ojos molestaba levemente pero no lo suficiente para despertar. Por último en sus mentes hizo clic un pensamiento. _¡Es hora de levantarse para el trabajo!_

"**Ahh, ¡Vamos a llegar Tarde!"** Mina y Serena gritaron y en segundo se encontraban en sus habitaciones. 20 minutos más tarde salieron corrieron del departamento tratando de ponerse los zapatos.

"**Sere, Conduce. ¡Mas Veloz, Mas veloz!"** Mina gritaba, mientras Serena manejaba en las transitadas calles.

Darién se encontraba cómodamente en su oficina, después de haber llegado temprano por la mañana, se encontraba discutiendo con Kevin los últimos detalles del viaje.

"**Así que… Todo está listo, Kevin"** Darién dijo y Kevin asintió con la cabeza.

"**si, Ahora solo le tenemos que decir a las chicas"** respondió Kevin.

"**Excelente"** dijo con suave voz misteriosa. Parpadeo sus ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Saco una rosa roja de la nada y se la dio a Kevin. Kevin lo miro con la pregunta en sus ojos.

"**Dásela a Mina. Seguro, ella se emocionara si se la das"** Kevin sonrió y se fue. Darién suspiro y se inclino en su silla. Escucho que la puerta principal se abría. Su Princesa había llegado.

Serena regulaba su respiración después de la carrera que hizo del estacionamiento a la oficina. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y se fue a su escritorio donde coloco sus cosas. Tomo asiento y prendió su Pc. Estaba apunto de checar su correo electrónico cuando el intercomunicador sonó.

_Wow… llegas temprano como siempre_. Serena pensó y respondió **"¿Si?"**

"**Buenos días, Serena. Espero que hayas dormido bien."** Dijo Darién con voz profunda y seductora, que hizo temblar a Serena al escucharla. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono de voz.

"**Si dormí bien, ¿necesitas algo?"** pregunto educadamente, escucho la risa de Darién del otro extremo.

"**Si de he hecho necesito hablar contigo, es importante"** respondió. Serena parecía confundida, se levanto y respetablemente llamo antes de entrar.

"**¿Si, señor?"** pregunto con curiosidad. Observo la oficina que como siempre solo se encontraba iluminada por la tenue luz del escritorio.

"**Ah, Serena, por favor, toma asiento. Tengo algunas noticias que debo contarte"** dijo con voz profesional. Serena camino lentamente hasta sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio, cruzo las piernas y miro a su jefe.

"**¿Sucede algo, Darién?"** pregunto. Darién sonrió y se inclino en su silla.

"**Seguro estas al tanto, de que la navidad se acerca rápidamente"** el empezó y continuo **"bueno para mi desgracia, no estaré en casa para navidad"**

Serena lo miro con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. El no iba a estar aquí para Navidad. Pero ¿Por qué? **"¿Por qué No, Darién?" **pregunto.

"**Tendré un viaje de negocios, junto con Kevin, durante la semana de Navidad"** le informo

"**Eso no tiene sentido, Darién. ¿Por qué razón programaron un viaje de negocios en Navidad?, pensé que a Kevin le gustaba pasar ese tiempo con los tres chicos"**

"**No tienes porque molestarte, Sere, ellos nos acompañaran y también tu"** dijo con una sonrisa infantil. Aquella sonrisa que hacía que Serena estuviera a sus pies. Serena lo miro por un instante en lo que razonaba lo que acaba de decir.

"**¿Qué?"** ella grito. Y se puso de pie inmediatamente, golpeando con su puño el escritorio. Darién ni si quiera parpadeo por su reacción **"¿Quieres decir que no tendré mi semana de descanso de Navidad?... ¡Oh, no lo creo, amigo!... tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso, ¡Son días festivo, Maldita sea! Yo necesito mi descanso.**

"**Se trata de un viaje de negocios 'Señorita Tsukino' y como mi secretaria es tu obligación acompañarme"** le dijo tranquilamente. Serena sabia que El tenia toda la razón.

"**Entonces que, 'Sr. Chiba'. Es Navidad y todos los empleados tienen DERECHO a tener ese día libre, incluso la semana, si así lo quieren"**

"**Eso es cierto, pero en vista de que partimos el domingo y volveremos hasta un día después de año nuevo –que sería el día en el que normalmente regresar al trabajo – bueno básicamente estarías de vacaciones ya que solo serian unos cuantas reuniones y el resto del tiempo puedes hacer lo que te plazca"**

"**¿Qué?, ¡ahora resulta que no solo será en Navidad, si no también Año nuevo! ¿Es una broma, verdad?"** Serena le reclamo con molestia. No es que Navidad o Año nuevo sea su época favorita, al contrario desde que Darién la dejo esa época ha sido de las peores del año, pero no le venía mal tomar de excusa esa época para tener un descanso.

"**No es una broma. Pero como es época de Navidad y para que no te sientas tan solo, puedes llevar a alguien para que te acompañe, Mina también ira con Kevin"** Darién le informo. Serena se mantuvo en su silla mientras pensaba en la oferta. Después de todo ella no iría sola y además Mina también tenía que acompañar a Kevin. **"Solo pueden llevar a tres personas como máximo, no creas que un montón de gente"**

"**Oh, ya veo. Bueno creo que invitare a las chicas, seguro Mina también querrá que vayan"** le dijo Serena. Darién pensó _todo está saliendo como lo planeamos._

"**¿entonces…. Iras?"** Darién le pregunto para asegurarse. Serena lo pensó por unos instantes.

"**Pues en realidad no tengo opción, y fue amable de tu parte permitir llevar a otras personas ya que es en tiempo de fiestas"** contesto Serena. El solo le sonrió.

"**Bueno, seguro deseas saber los por menores del viaje ¿verdad?"** Serena asintió **"Ok, el sitio a donde vamos es en 'Crystal Mountain Resort', como ya mencione partimos el domingo y regresamos un día después de año nuevo. Enviare un coche a las nueve de la mañana a tu casa para que las lleve al aeropuerto, donde viajaremos en mi Jet privado. Necesitaras llevar suficiente ropa. Si lo deseas podrás practicar el Esquí y snowboard, para que lleves lo necesario. Y por ultimo todos nos alojaremos en una cabaña, no te preocupes es amplia –demasiado grande, en realidad-"**

Serena tomaba nota en su libreta, mientras Darién le mencionaba los detalles. Asintió con la cabeza una vez que termino.

"**¿Es todo?"** le pregunto, Darién asintió.

"**Por el momento"** dijo y señalo hacia la puerta. **"Tienes el resto del día libre. Nos vemos el domingo. Tienes mi numero para cualquier pregunto o inquietud. ¡Que tengas un buen día!"**

Serena se asombro. _Todo el día libre. Seguramente Mina también tenga el mismo lujo. Hmmm… llamare a las chicas, para decirles sobre el viaje y así podemos ir todas de compras.___Se despidió de su jefe, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se retiro, con la esperanza de que esta Navidad no fuera un desastre.

Mientras llamaba a las chicas para comentarles todos los detalles del viaje y ponerse de acuerdo para salir de compras, Serena se dirigía al estacionamiento donde quedo de verse con Mina. Casi al llegar al coche, miro que Jake la saludaba a lo lejos y con un ademan le decía que se acercara.

"**Buenos días, Jake"** le saludo cortésmente. El se sonrojo y sonrió con timidez.

"**Buenos Días, Serena"** le contesto. Y desvió su mirada a la nada. Serena se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del chico.

"**¿Cómo estás?"** Serena le pregunto, tratando de que se sienta mas cómodo en su compañía.

"**Estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?"**

"**Estoy perfectamente. El Sr. Chiba me dio el día libra, en realidad, voy de salida"** ella le dijo con una sonrisa. Jake se impresiono por el comentario.

"**¿el día libre?. Debe ser un gran tipo"** le comento. Serena se rio

"**Si tu lo dices, quien soy yo para decir lo contrario"** soltó una risita y Jake sonrió.

"**Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos Jake"** le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, donde Mina ya la esperaba.

"**Espera, Serena, siguen los planes de esta noche ¿verdad?"** Jake le pregunto. Serena se congelo _Demonios, me he olvidado de la cita_. Lo miro y le sonrió.

"**Por supuesto, me recoges a las 7. Bueno nos vemos mas tarde. ¡Adiós!"** le contesto y se fue. Llego a su automóvil y Mina estaba impaciente.

"**¿Por qué tardaste tanto?** Mina la regaño como si se tratase de su madre.

"**Lo siento Mina, es que me encontré con Jake cuando salía"** se excuso Serena. Mina la observo con simparía.

"**Serena, tal vez deberíamos decirle la verdad. Quiero decir, tienes una cita con el esta noche y el domingo te vas y lo dejaras por un mes. Probablemente el este tomando las cosas de otra manera y eso no sería justo"** le dijo, mientras subía al convertible de Serena.

Serena se acomodo en su asiento y comenzó a manejar el automóvil **"Si, tienes razón, pero creo que ya es tarde para rechazar su invitación. Y seria grosera si cancelo la cena"**

**-**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-**

Pronto llegaron al centro comercial donde quedaron de reunirse con las demás. Las dos rubias miraron a los alrededores buscando a las chicas hasta que las encontraron sentadas en una mesa en el área de comida.

"**Hola, Chicas"** dijeron Mina y Serena

"**Bueno ya que llegaron que les parece si ordenamos algo de comer antes de empezar con las compras"** propuso Amy. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Cada quien ordeno lo que deseaba y en unos minutos se encontraban disfrutando de su comida.

"**Así que"** Lita dijo **"Acerca de este viaje, ¿de que se trata?"**

"**Oh… Darién dijo que es un viaje de negocios. No entro mucho en detalles"** respondió Serena y tomo un bocado de su hamburguesa.

"**Si, Kevin tampoco menciono mucho"** Mina confirmo lo mismo y tomo una cuchara de su espagueti

"**y ¿ cuánto tiempo durara el viaje?"** Raye pregunto

"**estaremos de vuelta el día después de Año nuevo"** dijo Serena mientras tomaba una papa a la francesa y se la metía en la boca. Las chicas asintieron

"**todo este viaje es muy sospechoso"** Raye dijo mientras comía su sushi. Las chicas la miraron fijamente, esperando que comentara algo más. **"¿Qué?"** dijo Raye. Y cada una siguió con su comida, sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a las tiendas para comprar todo lo necesario para el viaje. Duraron como seis horas viendo todo hasta el mas mínimo detalles. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando cada quien tomo su rumbo hacia sus departamentos.

-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

Serena tuvo que llegar y al instante preparase para su cita con Jake. El había llamado como a las cinco para ponerse de acuerdo. Había dicho que la recogería a las siete para ir a cenar a un restaurant chino y después ir al cine.

"**Jake dijo que podría vestir casual, así que eso es lo que hare"** Serena le dijo Mina mientras buscaba algún atuendo sencillo en su armario. Mina se encontraba acostada en la cama de Serena mientras se pintaba las uñas.

"**Bueno, es tu cita, Sere, solo no seas tan evidente de tu indiferencias y te vistas como un vago"** dijo Mina y continuo con su labor en las uñas. Oyó que Serena emitía un sonido de disgusto y minutos después salía con una minifalda y una blusa rosa y unas zapatillas blancas, un dije y pendientes.

"**¿Cómo veo, 'Srita. Cosmopolita?"** pregunto Serena con sarcasmo y burla. Mina la observo y asintió con aprobación.

"**Si, me gusta. Buena elección, Sere"** dijo Mina, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su amiga que se había sentado enfrente del tocador para que la peinara. Mina solo le hizo una media cola dejando caer ligeros rizos sobre su rostro. Serena se puso un poco de rímel y una ligera sombra de color rosa, algo de lipstick. Y se encontraba lista.

"**Bueno, vosotros partir, Colega"** le dijo Mina en un tono burlón. Serena se rio de su comentario . Un poco más tarde se escucho el sonido del timbre.

"**Ok. Ay vamos"** dijo Serena y salió de su habitación para atender la puerta. Mina soltó una risa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Serena abrió la puerta y encontró a Jake **"Hola Jake"** lo saludo. Jake hizo ademan de saludo y le susurro un Hola. Lentamente le entrego un ramo de flores.

"**Oh, Gracias"** dijo Serena con sorpresa **"las pondré en un poco de agua"** Serena tomo las flores y se dirigió hacia el departamento las puso y de inmediato regreso.

"**¿Podemos irnos?"** Serena le pregunto al nervioso hombre. El asintió y le ofreció el brazo. Serena acepto y se marcho con su cita.

-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

Jake detuvo el coche en frente del restaurant chino Súper Buffet. Camino hacia la puerta de Serena y se la abrió. Durante el recorrido del departamento al restaurant Serena se percato del libro "Consejos para una cita" escondido bajo el asiento, tuvo que aguantar para no soltar una risita.

De inmediato que entraron al restaurant una anfitriona los recibió, donde los acomodo en una mesa. Jake y Serena tomaron asientos quedando uno frente al otro. Al instante una mesera se les acerco para tomarles la orden.

"**¿Qué desea beber, Srita?" **ella pregunto con un acento chino. Serena sonrió y ordeno un Té.

"**¿y usted señor?"** la mesera miro a Jake. Que ordeno lo mismo que Serena. La mujer apunto en su bloc de notas y se marcho. Serena y Jake decidieron ir por sus alimentos. Unos momentos mas tardes que ya se encontraban sentados llegaron sus bebidas.

Tomo algo de tiempo hasta que Jake se sintió con más confianza y hablo más fácilmente con Serena. Charlaron del trabajo, política, sus familias y de vez en cuando se levantaban a tomar más alimentos. Cuando Jake comenzó hablar de la navidad, le pregunto a Serena que era lo que tenía planeado hacer este año. Ella se congelo.

"**¿Navidad?. Ah este…. Estaré fuera de la ciudad"** dijo y empezó a comer de nuevo.

"**oh. En serio. ¿Te iras de vacaciones con tus padre?"**Jake le pregunto, tratando de entablar una conversación de nuevo.

"**No. Sera un viaje de negocios. El Sr Chiba y el vicepresidente, tienen trabajo que hacer en otro lugar durante esas fechas. Como Mina y yo somos sus secretarias, se supone que tenemos que acompañarlos. Es nuestro trabajo por desgracia"** le dijo Serena en tono de voz miserable.

"**¿un viaje de negocios en navidad? Eso es injusto. Toda persona tiene derecho de descansar de sus labores en navidad"** dijo Jake con algo de ira.

"**si, lo sé. Por esa razón el Sr. Chiba nos dejo llevar a unos acompañantes. Vamos a Crystal Mountain Resort, he escuchado que es un bello lugar. Creo que me la pasare bien ya que mis amigas irán"** dijo Serena con felicidad

"**Ya veo. Suena bien. ¿Y cuando se supone que regresas, Serena?"**Le pregunto

"**un día después de año nuevo"** dijo y tomo el último trozo de comida de su plato

"**Wow, te irás por casi todo el mes de diciembre"** Jake le dijo y Serena solo asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente .

"**Serena, ¿ que estás haciendo aquí?"** dijo una voz desconocida para Jake, pero una voz muy familiar para Serena, por un instante se quedo tensa en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

Hola!!! Hola!!!

Snif… Snif… aquí dejándoles el cap muy apenas, el viernes me ha pegado la gripe snif… snif… me siento terriblemente mal como si un ferrocarril me hubiese atropellado jijiji exagero. Pero bueno me ha dado una fiebre y he estado en cama todo el sábado y ya que no he podido conciliar el sueño pues aquí les dejo la continuación. Esperemos me sienta mejor.

Ok ya vamos a la mitad del fic, creo que ya sigue lo mas interesante.

-

Bueno ahora si agradecer a todos los que han dejado RW el cap anterior, a los que tienen cuenta ya les he contestado los Rw personalmente y ps a los que no tienen, agradecer por seguirlo jejeje.

Gracias por los coments:

Cherrie SA, Liebende lesung, Isabel, lunachibatsukino, Susy granger, Patty Ramirez, Nagi-Usamoon, hehra, mariaelena83, amsz88chiba, lues1000, midmoon85, yomoon, luliana love, lerinne, dorasan moon.

Yomoon: conforme a tu pregunta, generalmente cada semana subo cap si se puede antes pues antes, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada en la uni (estudio odonto) y he empezado con mis practicas de 8am-6pm es mi horario como veras es algo pesado. Pero bueno gracias por leer el fic y hasta pronto!!!


	7. Confrontacion

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Confrontación"**

*****

*******

"**Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" **dijo una voz desconocida para Jake, pero una voz muy familiar para Serena, por un instante se quedo tensa en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lentamente giro su rostro para observar a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. ¡Demonios! Una cosa era que Darién la encontrase en plena cita con Jake y otra muy distinta que escuchara rumores sobre ello,_ ¡No quiero Verlo Ahora!_ Fue el pensamiento pánico de Serena.

"**O-oh, Sr Chiba, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"**Serena tartamudeo nerviosamente, pero se reprendió mentalmente por demostrar esa debilidad, esta vez su voz sonó mas fuerte y decidida **"Estoy en una cita ¿le importa?"** ¿_Una qué?_ Pensó Darién, sus ojos azules de medianoche casi se desorbitan de la impresión. Serena se dio cuenta que había llegado con todos los chicos.

"**¿una cita? ¿Y con quién?"** pregunto con voz profunda y oscura Darien. El tono de voz utilizado hizo que a Serena se le pusieran los cabellos de punta.

"**Vine con Jake, Sr. Chiba. Ahora si es tan amable, por favor, podría darnos privacidad, ya que nos esta interrumpiendo"** dijo Serena con el tono de voz igualmente oscuro y con sus ojos destellando de ira. Darién fue el único en notar la irritabilidad que había causado en Serena. El sabía que lo que Serena le dijo era una advertencia, pero no le dio importancia, así que dirigió su atención al pequeño hombre que acompañaba a Serena, su Princesa.

"**Usted debe ser Jake. Hola, soy Darién Chiba, el jefe de Serena y Presidente de la empresa en la cual trabaja"** dijo fríamente Darién. Jake se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión,

"**Co...Como sabe que yo tra...trabajo e…en la em..Empresa"** tartamudeo Jake aterrorizado. Los amigos de Darién se burlaron despistadamente de Él. Y Serena les mando una mirada mortal, que hicieron que ellos se callaran de inmediato, pero permanecieron en sus lugares.

"**Darién, ¡Para Esto!, ¡Ahora!"** dijo Serena airadamente. El no tenía ningún derecho de asustar a su cita. Darién la ignoro y continuo burlándose de Jake.

"**Yo sé todo, muchacho. Podría despedirte, tú sabes. Estas en una cita con Mi Secretaria, de quien soy Muy Protector. Si le llegas a poner una mano encima, te las veras conmigo, créeme"** le advirtió al pobre hombre. Jake no hizo el intento de defenderse.

"**Bien, ¡Ya fue suficiente! Darién, vete ahora, no tienes ningún derecho a tratar de esta manera a Jake"** grito Serena, ella se encontraba de pie, frente a Darién.

"**¡Claro que lo tengo!, ¡Soy tu Jefe!"** Darién le conteste gravemente. Para ese momento todos los del restaurant los observaban y Kevin se percato y observo como los empleados de ahí se acercaban a ellos.

"**Darién, creo que lo mejor es que los dejes en paz. Estas creando una escena y esto no sería bueno si se dan cuentan los medios de comunicación"** Kevin le dijo y trato de llevárselo de ahí, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido. Endymion el príncipe de la tierra, le dio un puñetazo a Jake y lo dejo tirado en el suelo con un agudo dolor en su mandíbula.

"**¡oh, santo cielo!, Darién, no puedo creer que te comportes de esta manera" **Serena alardeo, y empezó a acercarse a Jake. Darién la ignoro, la tomo por la cintura y la acomodo como un saco de papas sobre su hombro. Pasó por encima de Jake por casualidad y salió del restaurant con sus hombres siguiéndolo y una mujer gritando sobre sus anchos hombros.

Al salir del restaurant no se molesto en llegar a su auto, les hizo señas a los chicos para que lo dejaran solo, y siguió caminando con Serena sobre su hombro.

"**Darién, ¡Bájame Ahora!, ¡ya estamos en la calle y esto es vergonzoso!"** Serena le grito. Darién solo se rio, le dijo que guardara silencio y le acaricio su trasero. Serena solo se enfureció más.

"**Hey, eso es propiedad privada, SEÑOR"**

"**¿Lo es ahora? Porque la ultima vez, era mío"** dijo con una Sonrisa. Y movió la cabeza en afirmación a una pareja que los miraba fijamente. Después de un instante, Serena se rindió y se acomodo en el hombro de Darién.

"**¿A dónde me llevas?"** Serena le pregunto unos minutos después **"Esta posición le hace mal a mi estomago"**

"**No te quejes Serena, no estás tan vieja para esto"** regaño Darién.

"**Oh por favor, no me he quejado, ni he sido tan ingenua desde el día que rompiste conmigo, ¡Eres un asno!"** le dijo y lo golpeo en la parte inferior de su espalda. Darién hizo mueca de dolor por el golpe, a pesar de que no le dolió mucho, noto que Serena era mucho más fuerte que antes.** "¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?"**Le dijo molesta. Darién la miro sobre su hombro.

"**Mi departamento"** le contesto simplemente. A Serena se le ampliaron los ojos de asombro, no esperaba que El la llevara a su departamento.

"**¿Qué?"**Le grito **"No iré a ningún lugar que este cerca de tu departamento, Darién Chiba"**

"**No tienes opción"**

"**Eres un imbécil"**

"**Exacto"**

"**No iré, bájame ahora"**

"**Ya casi llegamos, cariño, espera un poco más"**

"**Idiota"**

"**Gracias"**

"**Cállate"**

Finalmente, Darién llego al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, camino a traves de las puertas corredizas. La recepcionista que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio los miro curiosamente. Darién solo le saludo con su mano libre y se fue al ascensor, con Serena todavía sobre su hombro. Esto le pareció una eternidad a Serena, cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento y una vez que entraron, Darién bajo a Serena. Tan pronto que los pies de Serena tocaron el suelo, Darién trato de hablar, pero Serena le dio una bofetada en su cara, con demasiada fuerza.

"**¿Por qué Demonios hiciste eso?, tú no tienes ningún derecho para arruinar mi día"** le reclamo Serena. Darién giro su rostro para mirarla ya que después de tremenda bofetada se había descolocado, pero nunca llevo su mano a su mejilla, porque sabía que Serena lo bofetearia de nuevo. Ya se le había pasado el enojo sobre la cita de Jake, por lo que no fue tan difícil mantener su furia.

"**¡Primero, tu eres mi jefe no mi novio y eso es tu culpa! En segundo lugar, ¡ No tienes derecho de invadir mi vida privada e interrumpir mi cita con otro hombre!, y en tercero ¡lo noqueas!. Darién, ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? ¡Dímelo! Nosotros ya no tenemos un lazo personal que nos una y no lo hemos tenido desde que me abandonaste y te fuiste a América, dejando solo tu recuerdo y un corazón roto"** dijo Serena frustrada, Darién solo la miro al rostro y no dijo nada para defenderse. **"¿Por qué no me dejas sola? ¿Por qué no podemos ser solo amigos? No quiero que me estés vigilando y que todas mis citas terminen en el suelo con un ojo morado. Esto no va a funcionar para mi"** dijo Serena con voz miserable. Darién observo sus grandes ojos y noto todo el dolor y tristeza que ella ha venido atravesando desde que regreso a Japón.

"**¡Di algo!"** dijo Serena en una oscura y fría voz que a Darién congelo.

"**Serena"** Darién comenzó a hablar finalmente **"Lo siento, no sé porque actué de manera tan impulsiva, tu sabes que yo no…."**

"**Un lo siento, no va a solucionar las cosas"** le interrumpió Serena **"era solo una cita, nuestra primer cita, ¡Darién! Y tú, ¡El chico que nunca actúa por impulso!, lo arruino, ¡porque no pudo controlarse y golpeo a otro chico que ni siquiera conocía! Pude haber tenido una relación con él, pero probablemente ya no porque el loco de mi jefe lo golpeo"**

"**¡Por Dios Serena! ¿Piensas que me creeré tu farsa?" **pregunto Darién con enfado. Obviamente se le estaba dificultando mantenerse calmado. Imaginando a Serena con otro hombre reemplazando el lugar que el ocupaba en su corazón.

"**¿Creer mi … Farsa"** Serena repitió lentamente **"¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme embustera?"**

"**Agh Serena, yo no quise decir eso"** Darién trato de disculparse ya que Serena malinterpreto su comentario.

"**¡No!... ya no digas nada, por favor"** Serena pauso para tomar aire y ordenar su ideas **"Yo ya no se… si pueda continuar trabajando contigo. Creo que esto no es bueno para nosotros. Intentamos tener una relación de amigos, pero creo que no funciono. Compartimos un pasado demasiado fuerte. Creo que lo mejor para los dos es que deje el trabajo y no se… tal vez me marche de aquí… si, supongo que es lo mejor para los dos, lo siento" **Serena bajo la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a los ojos a Darién. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para abandonar el departamento, sintió como la agarraban por la muñeca y la giraban para ser envolvida en unos brazos que desde hace seis años no la abrazaban. Serena levanto su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Darién.

"**No, no permitiré que te vayas… no ahora que he decido recuperar tu cariño y confianza"** Darién le dijo en voz suave y tranquilo, su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Serena.

"**No creo que…"** trato de decir algo Serena pero fue interrumpida por Darién.

"**No digas nada, por favor, solo déjame intentarlo, Serena"** Darién acerco mas su rostro al de ella, actuando como si fuese a besarla pero desvió su labios al oído de ella. Serena hizo un puchero despistadamente, pero Darién logro verlo y sonrió tiernamente. **"tu no estás interesada en Jake, Serena, ¿entonces qué hay de malo en dejarme intentarlo?, además debo confesarte que no te he olvidado, lo intente, lo admito, pero jamás pude olvidarte, nunca encontré a una mujer como tu, porque era a ti a quien buscaba, tu recuerdo me perseguía"** le susurro tiernamente en su oído, para después dirigir su labios a los de Serena, donde los rozo levemente con una caricia suave, instando a que fuera ella quien decidiera si besarla o no. Serena no sabía qué hacer, sentir el aliento de Darién rozar su oído la estremeció a un grado que hasta le temblaban las piernas, si no fuese porque Darién la tenia abrazada seguro no lograría mantenerse en pie y después sentir como El acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, lo único que atino hacer fue besarlo. Un beso cálido y sensual, que a pesar de ser esperado por seis años no perdió su ternura y calidez. Sus labios finos y delicados danzaban a un ritmo acompasado mientras sus lenguas se rozaban ligeramente. En ese beso se demostraban todo el amor y cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Un momento que duro cuestión de minutos para ellos fue una eternidad. Después de unos momentos ambos se separaron. Darién la miro tiernamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Serena estaba confundida pero a pesar de eso en el fondo de su corazón sentía felicidad, un rayito de esperanza comenzaba a brotar, parpadeo sus ojos varias veces sin saber que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo del departamento de Darién. Darién solo miro como se alejaba pero a pesar de eso, se sentía feliz y haría lo que fuera por recuperar el amor de su Princesa, sabía que en este momento ella necesitaba despejar su mente y pensar para borrar toda duda.

Corrió durante largo tiempo, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas y aminoro el paso, estaba confundida, siempre quiso que Darién regresara para recuperar su amor, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer pues no quería volver a sufrir, si Darién le rompiera el corazón nuevamente no lo soportaría. En estas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando su celular sonó:

"**Moshi, moshi"** ella contesto. La voz de Raye se dejo oír en la otra línea

"**Serena, ¿estas bien? ¿Dónde estas?, ¡nos enteramos de lo que paso!, ¿pero que se cree ese, para armarte un pancho en tu cita?, pero te juro que cuando lo vea …"** Raye alardeaba

"**¡Raye! ¡Cálmate!, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?, Darién me llevo a su departamento para hablar conmigo"** dijo Serena calmadamente, y al terminar alejo su teléfono de su oído por el grito que soltó Raye y de inmediato se lo acerco para escuchar la pregunta que le hizo. Serena se ruborizo. **"No hicimos nada de eso, mal pensada, bueno solo nos dimos un beso"**

"**¡Por lo menos solo fue un beso!"**Dijo Raye **"¿Dónde estas?, paso por ti"**

"**No, Raye, estoy bien. Pienso llegar al Crown. No he visto a Andrew por un tiempo y seguro que le gustara enterarse de lo que su camarada hizo en el restaurant" **se rio Serena

Raye se le unió a las carcajadas **"Ok, Sere, ten cuidado. Te veré mañana. Adiós"**

Serena colgó el teléfono y lo guardo, unos instantes después llego al Crown. Al momento de entrar una serie de recuerdos golpeo su mente. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con sus amigas en este lugar.

"**¡Serena!"** Andrew le llamo al percatarse que había entrado al local. Camino hacia ella. **"Entonces, ¿Qué trae a una mujer tan ocupada como tu a mi local?"** le pregunto con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos. Serena sonrió de nuevo.

"**¡Oh, el sabor y olor de la buena comida!"**Dijo. Andrew sonrió aun más.

"**¿con que se trata de eso?, nunca has podido resistirte a mis papas fritas y malteadas de chocolate"** el se rio.

"**Oh si, llevas razón. Me gustaria una orden de ambas cosas, por favor"** dijo con un puchero en la cara. Andrew asintió y se fue hacer el pedido. Se escucho que alguien entrada al Crown, pero Serena no presto atención de quien se trataba.

"**¿Serena?"** escucho que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y observo a una persona que se encontraba al borde de la mesa.

"**¿Molly?"** dijo Serena con asombro y soltando un gritillo de felicidad. Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. Cuando se separaron ambas amigas se sentaron para platicar. **¿Cómo has estado, Molly?** Serena pregunto.

"**Muy bien. ¿ Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Seis meses?"** pregunto Molly **"y ¿Cómo has estado tu?"**

"**Oh, yo he estado bien, creo"** contesto Serena **"Entonces ¿ cómo han estado tu y Kelvin? ¿Siguen juntos?"**

"**Oh, claro. Todavía sigo con él. En realidad…."**Molly dijo esto y acaricio su abultado estomago **"Estoy embarazada"** Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

"**Oh Dios mío, ¡Molly! ¿Estas embarazada?"** Molly asintió la cabeza mientras le hacia un guiño, Serena salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"**Si, Serena. Estoy embarazada. No lo creí cuando me hice la prueba de embarazo en casa, pero Amy ya me lo confirmo"** dijo Molly con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"**¿Amy? ¿Por qué no me lo conto?** Pregunto Serena. Molly la miro algo angustiada

"**Lo siento, Serena, no pienses que ella quiso ocultártelo, es solo que le pedí que no te lo dijera porque quería contártelo yo misma en persona"** explico Molly, Serena la miro y asintió

"**Ah, ahora entiendo porque no me lo conto. Está bien"** dijo con una enorme sonrisa **"Entonces, ¿Cuánto tienes?"**

"**Tres meses y medio"** dijo Molly con orgullo. **"le pregunte a Amy, la última vez que la vi, que porque se me nota tanto el embarazo. Y ella me dijo que porque soy muy delgada y es por eso se muestra más rápido que los demás."**

"**ah, sí, eso tiene sentido"** dijo Serena para después preguntar **"¿y qué crees que sea niño o niña?"**

"**Kelvin no quiere saberlo hasta el día en que nazca, pero creo que es niño"** dijo Molly. Ella se acaricia su estomago mientras hablaba. Serena le sonrió a su amiga. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. _ Nunca pensé que estuviera embarazada. ¡Pero qué alegría seré Tía._ Fue el pensamiento entusiasta de Serena. Andrew finalmente llego con su comida y lo coloco delante de ella. Molly observo el plato y se lamio los labios.

Andrew se rio por la cara de Molly y le pregunto **"¿Quiere una orden, Molly?**

"**Definitivamente"** dijo Molly en voz alta. Andrew se rio y se dio prisa. Molly regreso su atención a Serena **"Entonces, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente"**

"**Solo trabajar…"** dijo Serena, con una papa frita en su boca. Molly intuía que había algo más

"**¿Qué más?"** presiono sobre el asunto

Serena dio un gran sorbo de su bebida y volteo a mirar a su amiga **"Darién regreso"**

"**¿El volvió?"** Molly pregunto impresionada. Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza

"**Si, he pasado tiempo con El las últimas semanas, pero solo fue laboral. El es el presidente de la empresa donde trabajo.**

"**Trabajas para Shields Inc. ¿verdad?"** Serena asintió **"y nunca relacionaste a Darién con empresas Shields inc."**

"**No, lo sé, fue estúpido. Me sentí como una tonta al olvidarme de que la madre de Darién tenía por apellido Shields. Mina también trabaja en la empresa y al igual que yo no le dio importancia al parentesco."**

"**Que extraño… pero bueno. Lo hecho,…hecho esta. Tal vez solo fue una coincidencia o el destino. Usualmente cuando se trata de ustedes dos siempre se trata del destino"** Molly expreso sus pensamientos y Andrew volvió con la comida

"**Gracias"** dijo Molly a Andrew. Serena y ella reanudaron sus comidas.

"**Además, me voy el domingo con Darién a un viaje de negocios"** dijo Serena a Molly

"**¡Oh! ¿En serio? Y ¿Cuándo vuelves?"** pregunto con curiosidad

"**Un día después de año nuevo"** dijo Serena simplemente

"'**¿Qué? Entonces eso significa ¿Qué no estarás aquí para navidad?"** Serena afirmo **"Eso no tiene sentido. Pensé que por lo general el día de Navidad no se trabaja**

"**Si todo el mundo dice lo mismo, pero este año será diferente. El vicepresidente de la empresa también va a ir, por lo que Mina también nos acompañara. Además, Raye, Lita y Amy, también podrán ir ya que nos permitieron llevar familiares por la época de Navidad"** dijo Serena, no solo para Molly sino también para ella misma. _Supongo que no será tan mala vacaciones que digamos. Además, las chicas estarán ahí para ayudarme a enfrentarme con Darién_ Serena pensó _tal vez este viaje no sea tan malo como parece._

Molly tuvo que retirarse para encontrarse con Kelvin, por lo que Serena se quedo sola nuevamente. Al terminar su comida, se levanto y se despidió de Andrew y salió del lugar con rumbo a su departamento. Al llegar se fue al ascensor. Iba agotada y lo único que quería era tener un buen sueño. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar

"**¿Hola?"** Serena pregunto al momento de entrar al ascensor.

"**¿Serena?"** se escucho la voz de un hombre **"Soy Jake"**

"**¡Jake!, ¡oh, dios mío! ¿Estas bien?"**Serena le pregunto por teléfono

"**Si, estoy bien. Ese hombre si que tiene duro el puño"** dijo Jake riéndose

"**¿Esta seguro? Me siento muy mal por lo sucedido. No tengo idea de porque mi Jefe se comporto así y te hizo eso. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti" **pregunto Serena. Mientras del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la risa de Jake.

"**No, estoy perfectamente. Además no todos los días me golpea un chico, entonces queda decir que este momento es único para mi"** dijo Jake tranquilizadoramente.

"**si, pero la forma en la actúo me parece…."**Comenzó Serena, pero Jake la interrumpió

"**De la manera en la actúo, podría decirse que realmente se preocupa por ti, Serena. Debes darle una oportunidad"** le dijo Jake, Serena se impresión por su comentario.

"'**Q-que"** Serena susurro **"¡Oh, no, no! Nooo, no me importa en absoluto. Además es egoísta, grosero, desconsiderado, increíble y,…."**Serena trato de enlistar todo los defectos de Darién.

"**¿Increíble, amoroso, maravilloso y de ensueño?"** Jake termino de decir con una sonrisa **"¿tu también te preocupas por él, ¿no es así?"**

"**Que no, por supuesto que no. No tengo idea de lo que hablas"** Serena negó todo

"**Serena"** dijo Jake en tono serio **"está bien, entiendo. El Sr. Chiba se preocupa por ti. Y me consta, porque si no el no me hubiera golpeado. Y tu lo sabes, también"**

"**no, tu no entiendes"** Serena intento negar de nuevo. Ahora se encuentra delante de la puerta de su departamento discutiendo por teléfono con Jake

"**No tengas miedo de volver con El, mira que El se muere por estar a tu lado… y asegúrate de invitarme a la boda. Que tengas un buen viaje, Serena. Adiós"** y colgó. Serena se alejo el teléfono del oido y lo miro fijamente. _¡Que diablos!_ Fue lo que pensó. Abrió su departamento y se fue directo a su cuarto. Antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de Morfeo decidió tomar un largo baño de espuma. Ya que este había sido un día demasiado largo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Wolas

Lamento la demora, pero ya la continuación jejeje.

-

Bueno nuevamente agradecer por los lindo comment del cap anterior

-

Yumi, Cherrie, Susy Granger, Starligt, midmoon85, usa-ko555 chiva, arasserena, aridenere, patty ramirez, Liebende lesung, isa1181, lunachibatsukino, Isabel, nagi-usamoon, mairethchiba, lerinne, annyfansailormoon, alle-cullen4, Sailor lady, sakumo20, jaz021, winnitamoon.

-

Ok nuevamente a los que dejaron sus RW con su cuenta FF ya les respondí su de manera personal y ps a los que no lo hicieron agradecer de antemano que lean el fic y se tomen el tiempo de dejar un comment

-

Yumi: gracias por seguir el fic, bueno ia la continuación jejeje disculpame por ser tan mala jijiji pero a veces me gusta hacerlos sufrir jajaja así como a mi me hacen sufrir cuando cortan el cap en lo mas emocionante jejeje. Wueno ia sbs me encantan tus historias. Bye!!!

Arias serena: gracias por el coment, yeah!!! A Sere le cambiaron un poco su planes pero al final será lo que esperaba jejeje.

Isabel: gracias por leer la historia, ¿Qué te pareció este? Jejeje

Sailor lady: gracias por el coment y los buenos deseos jejeje, bueno aquí te deje la continuación espero te haya gustado. Bye!!!


	8. Un Viaje Hacia Crystal Mountain Resort

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Un Viaje Hacia Crystal Mountain Resort"**

En cuanto Serena termino de disfrutar su baño de burbujas, se retiro a su cama. De nueva cuenta había sido un día demasiado largo y de revelaciones para ella. Necesitaba descansar ya que dentro de dos días partiría hacia Crystal Mountain Resort. Esa noche había dormido como tronco, pero soñaba algo en particular. El día en que por primera vez había visto a Endymion en la tierra. Serenity había ido al planeta azul a escondidas ya que su mayor deseo era conocer esa hermosa esfera azul. Ella actuaba como un pequeño gatillo curioso. A pesar de que su madre la Reina Serenity le había prohibido ir a ese planeta ya que los Selenitas no congeniaban con los terrícolas, ella hizo caso omiso y decidió aventurarse aquel planeta. Ese día por primera vez había conocido al príncipe Endymion quien se encontraba rodeado por un hermoso jardín de rosas. A partir de ese momento nació entre ellos un gran amor y vivieron el romance más dulce y trágico que ha existido. Serena despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos, no lloraba de dolor si no por la infinita tristeza que sentía, ya que aun recordaba cómo habían sido arrebatadas sus vidas durante el milenio de plata. No le hubiese importado morir siempre y cuando estuviera a lado de su gran amor.

Serena paso todo el sábado con las chicas. Todas se encontraban haciendo las maletas para su viaje. Decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse a dormir en el pent-house de Serena y Mina, ya que sería donde las recogerían el domingo por la mañana. Una vez que tuvieron todo listo, ordenaron comida rápida, compraron helado y se pusieron a ver películas hasta que el sueño las venció .

La mañana siguiente, las chicas corrían de un lado para otro. Habían dormido hasta tarde, cerca de las ochos de la mañana habían despertado. A pesar de que Amy había sugerido que se despertaran más temprano alrededor de las seis de la mañana, nadie había hecho caso. Ahora se encontraban pelando por desayunar, ducharse y vestirse. En todo el pent-house podían escucharse todo tipos de gritos:

"**Quítense de mi camino"**

"**Date prisa, necesito ir al baño"**

"**¡Ow! MINA"**

"**Lita, tengo hambre"**

"**Muévete, Serena"**

"**¡Ugh!, Serena tonta"**

"**¿Dónde quedo mi ropa?"**

"**Cállate"**

"**¿Qué hora es?"**

Gritos como estos eran los que resonaban por todo el edificio. Los vecinos escuchaban los ruidos, golpes, insultos y todo tipo de exclamación. De pronto faltaban solo cinco para las nueves, las chicas estaban casi listas, por excepción de Mina y Serena que tenían un pequeño problema con su cabello.

"**Mina, ¡ouch!, eso duele"** grito Serena, mientras trataba de desenredar el cabello suyo del de Mina, que de alguna manera habían terminado hechos maraña

"**Si dejaras de moverte, no tendríamos este problema"** grito Mina. Ambas hicieron berrinche y continuaron estirando su cabello y estirando hasta que unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Todas dejaron de lado sus quehaceres y miraron fijamente la puerta, hasta que nuevamente sonaron los golpecillos.

"**¡Diablos!"** todas gritaron al unisonó. Amy camino tranquilamente y atendió la puerta. Como sospechaban era el chofer.

"**Hola" **saludo el chofer con extraño acento

"**Usted tiene un acento británico"** dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa. El conductor le sonrió y asintió. Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando se percato del problema que había entre las dos chicas.

"**Oh, discúlpelas, por favor"** dijo Amy, mientras se acercaba a las rubias y desenredaba sus cabellos. Ambas rubias agradecieron a Amy pero le reprocharon.

"**Pudiste haberlo hecho antes"** mofo Serena. Amy simplemente le sonrió.

"**El coche espera, damas"** dijo el chofer. Las Sailors ya habían enviado su equipaje abajo con el botones del edificio, por lo que solo faltaban que ellas estuvieran listas.

"**¿Chicas, están listas?"**Raye pregunto. Cada una miro alrededor suyo, revisando cada rincón de la habitación, todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Y salieron del apartamento, mientras que Serena apago las luces y cerró la puerta. Cuando el grupo de chicas llegaron al estacionamiento, todas quedaron maravilladas al ver que una limosina las esperaba.

"**¡Guau!, ¿una limosina? "** mina salto de emoción. El chofer sonrió.

"**El Sr. Chiba ordeno que las finas damas se les tratara de la manera correcta"** dijo e hizo un gesto hacia la limosina para que abordaran.

"**Tiene televisor"** exclamo Mina emocionada desde adentro de la limosina. Iba a ser un largo viaje. Cuando finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto, donde el Jet privado de Darién las esperaba, el chofer les abrió la puerta y cada una de ellas bajó de la limosina, siendo recibidas por los hombres que pasarían en su compañía por un mes entero.

"**Bienvenidas Señoritas"** dijo James con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Raye gruño

"**Tenias que recibirnos tu"** suspiro con desagrado

"**¿Por qué no?, es mejor que ser recibido por Nathan"** comento James. Nathan llego por detrás de él y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro.

"**Ouch"** exclamo james mientras se frotaba su hombro.

"**Lamento la molestia de este tonto, pero ya saben que es un idiota. Su equipaje ya está siendo acomodado en el avión, en cuanto ustedes aborden y se acomoden en sus asientos, podemos irnos"** dijo Nathan, y comenzó a conducirlos hacia el Jet. Subieron por las escaleras y entraron. Dentro había una mezcla de colores, los principales, eran el negro, dorado y azul oscuro, justo como Darién.

"**Darién también es dueño de un Yate, ¿sabían?" **dijo Nathan cuando llegaron a los asientos.

" **en serio y ¿Cómo lo nombro?"** pregunto Amy curiosamente.

"**Serenity"** respondió Darién, que venía detrás de Nathan. Serena lo miro pero solo hicieron contacto visual durante unos segundos y rápidamente desviaron sus miradas.

"**oh, ya veo. Es un bonito nombre"** Amy susurro nerviosamente.

"**Amy"** grito alguien a lo lejos. Amy volteo para mirar quien la llamaba y Zack camino más rápido hacia ella.

"**Oh, Zoicite, hola"** dijo Amy sorprendida. Zack sonrió tímidamente.

"**En realidad ahora me llamo Zackary, pero los chicos me dicen Zack"** dijo Zack

"**Zack…eh… definitivamente es un cambio"** dijo Amy sin saber que mas decir

"**¡Oh!, espera, tienes que acompañarme Amy, acabo de leer un nuevo libro de ciencia médica y está muy interesante"** dijo Zack rápidamente. El tema de medicina capturo la atención de Amy.

"**En serio, ¡Genial!, Serena, espero que no te importe…"**comenzó Amy, pero Serena simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se despidió de ellos. Amy le sonrió y se fue con Zack.

"**No les llevo mucho tiempo a esos dos ¿verdad?"** Nathan susurro

"**Cállate, Nathan"** dijo Darién y se alejo. Nathan busco a Lita y decidió ir a hablar con ella. Serena vio que Mina y Kevin ya estaban discutiendo , por lo que fue a investigar cual era el problema.

"**¿Qué tanto discuten, ustedes dos?"** pregunto Serena. Mina miro a su amiga con el rostro enrojecido de furia.

"**Este idiota, tiro mi equipaje a la bodega, sin cuidado ni nada simplemente lo aventó"** Mina rabio, Serena miro a su amigo rubio.

"**entonces, ¿esto se trata solo del equipaje?"** pregunto Serena para asegurarse.

"**Si"** Mina dijo afirmando con su cabeza. Serena miraba a Kevin. El solo se encogió de hombros y giro los ojos.

"**Kevin ¿admites que tiraste el equipaje de Mina sin consideración alguna?"**Serena le pregunto al hombre alto.

"**si" ** respondió Kevin

" **¿y tu lamentas por no considerar que Mina quería que sus maletas fueran tratadas con amor y cariño?"** dijo Serena con diversión en sus ojos.

"**Serena, esto no es gracioso"** Mina le dijo algo herida.

"**¿Qué dice? Kevin"** presiono Serena, haciendo caso omiso a Mina

"**Creo que sí. Quiero decir, son solo maletas"** dijo Kevin y se cruzo de brazos.

"**¿Solo maletas?, ¿son solo maletas?"** replico Mina, agitando sus manos por los aires. Kevin gruño y espero otro berrinche por parte de ella. Serena solo sacudió la cabeza y se rindió, regreso a su asiento y se sentó. Tomo el libro que leía. "El Cuaderno de Noah" el cual había sido uno de los obsequios de Darién antes de dejarla, en ese tiempo no lo había leído pues prefería mejor entretenerse con un manga, aun conservaba entre las paginas las mangas que leía fingiendo que leía el libro. Pero hace poco se puso a ojearlo y le llamo mucho la atención.

"**Por favor, no puedes engañar a nadie, se que estás leyendo un manga, Cabeza de Chorlito"** Serena escucho decir a alguien.

Darién se sentó en el asiento de al lado **"¿Qué lees?"**

"**Estoy leyendo "El cuaderno de Noah" obviamente" **le dijo Serena en voz grave. Darién soltó una risilla.

"**vamos Serena, se que estás leyendo un manga, anda dime ¿Cuál es?"** Dijo Darién en tono burlón

"**No lo estoy" **Serena se defendió

"**Bien, ¿entonces dime en que parte vas?"** Darién la desafío con una sonrisa en sus labios. Serena miro la página en la que estaba.

"**mmm… voy en la parte en que Noah lleva a pasear a Allie en el bote" **Serena intento decir.

"**¿en serio? Déjame ver"** le dijo Darién arrebatándole el libro de sus manos, haciendo con ese movimiento que un manga callera en su regazo. **"Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran"** murmuro Darién y le regreso el libro cerrado, la miro fijamente **"sabes, deberías leerlo alguna vez, es una excelente novela" **susurro Darién y se levanto del asiento, dejando nuevamente sola a Serena. Ella lo miro levantarse y noto un dejo de decepción en sus ojos.

"**Ya lo he leído"** dijo fuertemente para que Darién la escuchara.

El volteo y la miro **"¿En verdad?"** le dijo y sonrió **"Me impresionas, cabeza de chorlito" ** y le guiño un ojo. Serena no dejaba de sonreír.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A pesar de que el viaje en avión solo era de unas cuantas horas, a Serena le pareció que tardarían todo el día para llegar a su destino. Se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar y posición que tomo en cuanto habían abordado.

"**Serena, ¿estas bien?"** Amy pregunto en un susurro, cuando se acerco a su amiga, en cuanto había terminado de charlar con Zack.

Serena movió perezosamente su cabeza para mirar a su amiga la peli azul **"Estoy Bien"** le dijo.

"**Has estado sentada desde que el avión despego. ¿Segura te encuentras bien"** Amy le pregunto y observo como Serena torpemente cruzo las piernas **"Ni siquiera ir al baño"** Serena la miro suplicante

"**En realidad, ¡si necesito ir al baño!"** le dijo entre dientes.

"**¿y porque no vas?"**Le pregunto Amy simplemente. Serena le miro y negó con la cabeza con un niño de tres años. **"Mira que si te aguantas, eso podría traerte problemas serios"** le hablo con su tono de voz medico.

"**Lo que pasa es que no sé dónde queda el baño"** exclamo Serena, intentando ponerse de pie y caminar **"Oww"** gimoteo por un momento.

"**Cabeza de chorlito, acaso no sabes que si duras demasiado tiempo sentada, se duermen las piernas"** le dijo una voz atractivamente masculina. Serena fulmino a Darién con la mirada y haciéndole caso omiso, ella dio leves golpes a sus piernas para disminuir la sensación de hormigueo. **"Serena, deja de hacer eso, te lastimaras"** le dijo Darién al mirar lo que hacía Serena. Se acerco a ella y la cargo por la cintura para llevarla al baño.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo?" **Serena le reclamo **"Darién, ya deja de intentar someterme a tus caprichos"** le dijo mientras se movía para zafarse de sus brazos.

Darién la miro y le susurro con voz seductora en el oído **"Serena creo que no sabes nada de mis caprichos, si lo supieras dejarías de moverte de esa enloquecedora manera"** con un leve rubor en las mejillas, Serena dejo de moverse y se puso rígida como una marioneta durante el resto del camino hacia el baño. Darién sonrió por la reacción de Serena.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"**Al fin, hemos llegado"** las chicas gritaron en cuanto salieron de la limosina. Observaron como la nieve cubría cada centímetro de tierra frente a ellas. Había montañas para esquiar, zonas para deslizarse en trineo, para practicar snowboarding y cabañas por doquier.

"**¿en cuál de todas nos quedaremos, Darién?"** Serena pregunto dando brinquitos de la emoción y estirándole la manga del suéter a Darién. Serena vestía unos vaqueros azul celeste con un suerte rosa palo y una boina que hacia juego, también llevaba un abrigo blanco y guantes del mismo tono. Su atuendo le daba el aspecto a un Ángel De Nieve.

Darién sonrió por la ternura e inocencia que mostraba su rostro. **"Desde aquí no podrás observar la cabaña en la que nos hospedaremos"** le dijo.

"**Muy bien, será mejor que vayamos a registrarnos"** dijo Zack y comenzó su camino hacia el edificio principal, todos siguieron su ejemplo.

Una vez que se registraron, subieron a un auto especial para transportarse en la nieve, en cuanto tuvieron a la vista la cabaña las chicas volvieron a gritar de la emoción. Mina y Serena no esperaron a que el vehículo se detuviera, saltaron de él y corrieron hacia la entrada de la cabaña que más bien parecía mansión.

"**Apúrate, Darién"** grito Serena desde la entrada principal. Darién sacudió la cabeza y decidió lanzarle la llave. Serena la atrapo con gran capacidad y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Las dos rubias entraron velozmente. Al instante se dejaron escuchar unos chillidos y risas procedentes de la cabaña.

Darién tomo su equipaje y el de Serena. Y camino al interior. Observo los alrededores con satisfacción. Era exactamente como había ordenado que la construyeran un tiempo atrás. Las chicas no sabían pero la cabaña era propiedad de Darién y solo el tenia acceso a alojarse ahí. El se aseguro que fuera diseñada de la manera en que más le hubiera agradado a Serena. Cada una de las habitaciones coincidía con la personalidad y gustos de ella y sus cuatro mejores amigas. Esta cabaña era un obsequio para Serena, pero por supuesto, ella estaba completamente ajena a este detalle, al igual que las chicas.

"**Ohhh, Darién, ¿puedo ir a escoger mi habitación?"** Serena pregunto con entusiasmo. Darién sonrió suavemente a su conejito de nieve.

"**Claro, solo espérame un momento en lo que termino en traer tu equipaje"** dijo y salió nuevamente. En unos segundos, los dos enamorados subieron las escaleras, rumbo a las habitaciones. Las escaleras se dividían en dos partes, de manera que cada escalera llevaba a dos lados opuestos de la cabaña, donde cada zona constaba de cinco habitaciones cada una con sus respectivos baños.

"**Serena, ve por la izquierda"** le dijo Darién y ella escucho **"Ese lado tiene las habitaciones que seguramente a tus amigas y a ti les agradaran mas"** Serena asintió y se fue a explorar las habitaciones.

La primera habitación a mano derecha parecía un paisaje amazónico. Tenía todo tipos de colores. En algunos sitios solo un color destacaba mientras que en otros armonizaban para dar similitud a un bosque. Había una alfombra de color marrón y los muebles eran de un tono de madera oscuro. La cama constaba de un edredón forestal verde y un pequeño sofá al final de la cama con cojines verdes. Había un tocador y un armario . Todo era muy hermoso.

"**mmm…nah…este no"** dijo Serena y se fue a mirar la otra alcoba.

La segunda habitación se basaba como en un tema de fuego. Todo era rojo, naranja e incluso tenia tonos negros. Las paredes en la parte superior eran naranja, y conforme descendían tornaban a un color rojo hasta terminar en la alfombra que era de un tono rojo sangre. Constaba de los mismos muebles pero en tonos negros. Esta habitación parecía demasiado ardiente.

"**No, demasiado tonos rojos"** dijo Serena y se paso a la otra habitación.

Esta habitación le parecía más bonita que las demás. Al entrar lo primero que observabas era una puesta de sol en la playa. Las paredes tenían un hermoso diseño de la puesta de sol. Los colores que mas resaltaban eran los amarillos, rojos, naranjas e incluso algunos rosados. La alfombra era de un tono arena simulando la arena de playa, con partes más oscuras que otras. Los muebles eran de color roble y la cama tenía una mezcla de colores naranjas y amarillos. Parecía una habitación muy tranquila.

"**Oh, está realmente me gusta, pero creo que encaja mas con Mina. Me recuerda mucho a la habitación de su casa"** Serena reflexiono en voz alta, y se fue a la penúltima alcoba.

Cuando entro se imagino que se sumergía en un océano. Las paredes se asemejaban al mar, tenían una mezcla de colores azules, verdes y grises. Incluso se observaban pequeños pececillos. Los muebles eran de un tono marrón claro. Todo era muy agradable.

Serena se rio en voz alta **"No, pero estoy segura que Amy le encantara"** y finalmente llego a la ultima habitación y sus ojos se agrandaran de la emoción y sorpresa.

La última habitación se basaba en colores pasteles, rosas, blancos y platas. Las paredes eran de un tono rosa simple con un borde blanco. Serena se acerco a la pared y noto pequeñas lunas plateadas y estrellas que marcaban cada borde posible. Serena alzo la vista para mirar el techo y observo que se trataba del mismo concepto. La alfombra era una mezcla de blanco y rosa con pequeñas líneas plateadas dispersas por toda la extensión. Los muebles eran de un tono blanco ostión y las sabanas y almohadones eran rosa pastel con encaje blanco.

"**¡Oh, Dios Mío!" **susurro Serena **"Me encanta esta habitación. Es tan bonita"** dijo esto y salto sobre la cama. Su cabello rubio dorado quedo disperso alrededor de su rostro. Serena se rio en voz alta.

"**Así que… esta es la habitación que prefieres, Serena"** pregunto Darién a pesar de que conoció la respuesta. Serena se sentó y asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa. Salto de la cama y corrió hacia Darién para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"**Si, Gracias por todo"** dijo Serena suavemente, mientras se aferraba mas al abrazo. Darién envolvió su brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola, Hola:

Si ya se, al parecer un poco corto el cap, pero si no subía aunque fuera esto, me hubiese demorado mucho mas en actualizar. Jeje lamento la demora.

Ahora sí que les debo las respuesta a todos sus RW's, lo siento pero he estado mucho muy ocupadita jejeje, pero de antemano agradecer por cada uno de sus comentarios unos buenos (la mayoría) jeje y otros con demasiados deseos de venganza hacia los chicos jajaja que al igual me encantan.

Bueno hacer mención honorifica por cada uno que se toma su tiempo en dejar el comentario en el cap anterior jejeje.

**Cherrie SA, Mairethchiba, Ale-cullen4, jaz021, liebende Lesung, Starligt, Isabel, ariasserena, Yumi_kamagatha , Patty Ramirez, mariaelena83 (aplausos por ser el RW 100 jeje), lunachibatsukino, Sailor lady, isa1181, midmoon85, Betty, anitalunatica, lerinne, Susy Gragner, Amsz88chiba, ChariitoO**


	9. Distanciamiento Acercamiento

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Distanciamiento…. Acercamiento****"**

Cada una de las chicas se encontraba instalándose en sus respectivas habitaciones. De pronto escucharon que los hombres las llamaban desde el piso de abajo. Salieron de sus habitaciones y se reunieron con ellos.

"**¿Qué sucede?, ya casi terminamos de desempacar"** dijo Lita en cuanto se reunión con los chicos

"**En realidad solo necesitamos a Serena y a Mina. Kevin y yo iremos a la empresa de aquí, un socio nos espera para realizar un trato. Y por supuesto necesitamos de nuestras secretarias para que tomen notas"** explico Darién a las chicas. Que comprendieron y regresaron a sus tareas.

Después de un rato cuando las chicas habían terminado de acomodar sus cosas y Serena, Mina, Darién y Kevin se habían marchado. Raye, Lita y Amy fueron a la sala donde se encontraban el resto de los chicos

"**¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?"** pregunto Raye curiosa

"**tu saldrás conmigo, cariño"** dijo james mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Raye le dio un codazo y se alejo de él.

"**sabes perfectamente que no quiero que me llames así, además no estoy tan contenta contigo"** le dijo secamente Raye. James gimoteo burlonamente mientras se sobaba el estomago.

"**Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?... ¿eh?"** dijo James tratando de retomar la conversación. Las tres chicas solo voltearon los ojos y se fueron a la planta de arriba. **"¿Qué?"** pregunto confundido, los demás solo lo miraron irónicamente desde el sofá, mientras que Nathan le dijo **"Veremos solo el juego"**

"**pero yo quiero volver a conquistar a Raye. Si me la paso viendo la TV no seré capaz de hacerlo" **James renegó

"**Solo siéntate"** le dijo Zack, mientras veía el televisor

"**Pero, yo no quiero…"** intento decir algo James

"**¡Shh!"** Nathan y Zack lo callaron **"No intentes nada si no quieres arruinarlo de nuevo"**

"**Agh, está bien"** James se rindió y se dejo caer en el sofá.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?" **Pregunto Mina sentada en la mesa de la cafetería. Serena tenía su cabeza apoyada en su palma mirándola con una expresión aburrida mientras soltaba un suspiro

"**No tengo ni idea. ¿Cuántas horas tenemos aquí?"** Serena pregunto. Mina miro el reloj.

"**Tres horas"** respondió

"**¡Agh!"** Serena gruño. Ya tenían mucho tiempo desde que se había terminado la reunión, pero ahora los hombres se encontraban charlando amenamente como viejos amigos. Mina y Serena se aburrieron rápidamente. Mirándolos ansiosas por la ventana para que ya terminara y regresaran a la cabaña.

"**¿Sabes?, se suponen que son nuestras vacaciones"** comento Mina

"**Ya lo sé" **dijo Serena secamente, transcurrió una media hora más cuando los hombres finalmente se despidieron y el ejecutivo se marcho.

"**Hey, ¡Despierta!"** Dijo Darién mientras tronaba sus dedos frente a los ojos perezosos de Serena

"**¿Ya terminaron?"** pregunto cansada

"**Si, ya terminamos, podemos regresar a la cabaña"** contesto Darién

"**Ah finalmente"** dijo Serena con más energía. Ella y Mina rápidamente se pusieron de pie y emprendieron su regreso a la cabaña sin dirigir la palabra a Kevin y Darién.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

"**¡Lita!, ¿Dónde estás?"** gritaron Serena y Mina en cuanto llegaron a la cabaña. Después de unos minutos vieron que Lita venia bajando las escalaras.

"**Por fin han llegado, ¿Qué sucede?"**Lita pregunto, pero no hubo necesidad de decir nada pues los estómagos de Mina y Serena gruñeron señal de porque le habían llamado. Lita formo una O en sus labios y se fue a la cocina. Después de unos segundos se escucho que desde la cocina decía **"Nathan, puedes ayudar con la comida para tus amigos"** Nathan escucho y se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida a sus amigos, pues había de suponer que Lita solo cocinaría para sus amigas.

Después de que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con la comida y pusieron manos a las obras en la preparación de esta, todos se fueron al comedor a esperar el aperitivo. Lita y Nathan decidieron preparar pollo con salsa verde, puré de papa y brócoli. La cual era una de las comidas favoritas de Serena. Darién tomo asiento en un extremo de la mesa y Serena se sentó en el otro extremo mientras que las Senshis se sentaron del lado derecho de Serena y los generales del lado Derecho de Darién, quedando frente de la pareja que a cada quien correspondía.

"**Wow, Lita, esto se ve delicioso"** dijo Serena en cuanto colocaron su platillo frente a ella.

"**Hey Yo también ayude en la preparación"** reclamo herido Nathan en tono burlón

"**Está bien, pequeño Natey, hiciste un gran trabajo"** Darién gorjeo a Él como un niño. Nathan hizo gesto de desagrado y todo el mundo empezó a reír.

""**Darién… nunca te había escuchado hablar de esa manera"** dijo Serena riendo nerviosamente. Darién sonrió por su belleza.

"**Bueno, desde que no hemos estado juntos me la he pasado con los chicos"** dijo Darién realizando un gesto hacia sus generales.

"**Si verdad, ¿pero de quien ha sido la culpa?"** dijo Serena con un dejo de Sarcasmo. Darién sabía que era en broma pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable y le doliera el comentario pero de ninguna manera dejaría mostrar sus sentimientos.

Todos comenzaron a comer, al primer bocado de todos se escucharon sonidos de satisfacción. Debió haber sido la mejor comida que han probado después de tantos años. Se podía ver el gran deguste en todas las caras.

"**Vaya, ustedes dos, hacen un gran equipo"** elogio Darién con inusitada alegría.

"**Darién tiene razón, esto esta excelente"** dijo Serena con una brillantes en sus ojos.

"**hicieron un maravilloso trabajo" **les agradeció Darién. Lita se sonrojo pues durante el milenio de plata era rara vez que su Príncipe elogiara su comida.

"**Gracias" **dijo tranquilamente, Lita miro a Nathan, y lo vio que le sonreía. Definitivamente le gustaba compartir su tiempo con El.

Fue lo último que se comento durante la comida, cada quien se concentro en terminar sus platillos, después se retiraron a terminar sus laborales, las chicas terminaron de desempacar al igual que los chicos, no se volvieron a ver hasta la cena, donde cada quien comió algo ligero, como alguna fruta o solo un vaso de leche, y después cada quien se retiro a sus habitaciones.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Los primeros rayos del sol se dejaban ver, señal que un nuevo día había comenzado. En cada habitación distintas personas iban despertando, mientras que Darién y Kevin ya se encontraban listos, en espera de sus secretarias para empezar a realizar sus actividades pues durante los primeros días tendrían que resolver los asuntos de la empresa para después disfrutar de las lindas vacaciones.

Después de un grato desayuno, Darién, Serena, Kevin y Mina partieron hacia la empresa, mientras que los demás permanecieron en la gran cabaña que más bien parecía mansión, sin tener nada que hacer, las chicas decidieron inspeccionar la cabaña durante los días que Serena y Mina se encontraran trabajando, ya después todas juntar irían a conocer Crystal Mountain.

La cabaña contaba en el exterior con un gran jardín a la entrada y en la parte trasera un gran campo con arboledas, parecido a un minibosque, el interior tenía una recepción, salón con chimenea incluida, el piso era una parte de mármol y otra de madera, comedor, cocina, una área de entretenimiento que tenia pantalla, teatro en casa, DVD, billar, también tenía gimnasio y un mini spa, una gran habitación con grandes ventanales, A/C donde se encontraba una piscina aclimatada, un pequeño mini-bar todo esto en el primer piso, mientras que en el segundo piso se encontraba las 10 habitaciones principales y otras cinco más para huéspedes, cada una contaba con su baño y lo necesario para el aseo personal. En la parte trasera de la cabaña encontrábamos una caballeriza que contaba con una gran variedad de caballos entre los principales un corcel blanco y negro.

Durante toda la mañana las chicas estuvieron rondando por los alrededores de la cabaña admirando del paisaje y observando todas las variedades de objetos, esculturas o algún pequeño detalle que sin saber ellas, para Darién tenían algún significado especial, lo que si llamo su atención es que en la totalidad de las cosas casi todo se relacionaba con algún gusto de Serena, algo que para ninguna de las inners paso desapercibido, muestra de que Darién siempre a amado a Serena en secreto.

En cambio los generales pasaron su tiempo dentro de la cabaña ideando la mejor para hacer un acercamiento hacia las chicas, tenían pensando invitarlas a comer, alguna cena o simplemente salir a pasear, charlar y dejar que las cosas se dieran por si solas, el problema era dar el primer paso pues temían por la negativa de las chicas.

Así fue como transcurrió toda la mañana, sin darse cuenta ya era hora de la comida por lo que Lita junto Nathan empezó a preparar la comida, para cuando sus príncipes regresaran recibirlos gratamente y así todos degustar nuevamente de los aperitivos.

Esta vez todos colaboraron en la elaboración de la comida si se puede decir así, pues con lo , lo mandona de Raye y lo calculadora de Amy, cosa que termino de exasperar a Lita pues ella acostumbrada a trabajar a su ritmo esto solo entorpecía un poco su labor, pero la diversión y convivencia que tuvo con las inners no lo cambiaba por nada y todo quedaría como un lindo recuerdo.

En cambio con los chicos que todos un poco torpes pues no acostumbraban a entrar a la cocina salvo de Nathan, decidieron no quedarse atrás y tratar de demostrar a las chicas que ellos también eran capaces de contribuir en la labor, cosa que al parecer no lograron muy bien y al último se limitaron a seguir las ordenes de Nathan y a arreglar el comedor para por ultimo simplemente servir la comida.

Al finalizar el banquete todos se sentaron en la sala a esperar a Kevin, Mina, Darién y Serena. Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre ellos, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, en parte las chicas por orgullo, no les pondrían fáciles las cosas, si ellos querían por lo menos tener una amistad con ellas tendrían que ser los que dieran el primer el paso, no esperaran que los recibirían con los brazos abiertos, a pesar por el trato que les habían dado durante el viaje eso solo era una muestra de que si lo intentaban todo sería más agradable. En cambio los chicos lo hacían por nerviosismo, temían que las chicas se negaran por lo menos a intentar ser amigos.

Aunque convivían durante las labores de la casa, ambas partes pensaban que tal vez lo hacían por cortesía y educación. De repente la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a las esperadas personas, sin decir nada se pusieron de pie recibieron a sus amigos y se dirigieron a comer.

La comida paso sin contratiempos y al terminar cada quien con sus aperitivos tomaron rumbo a diferentes sitios.

Las inners fueron a la habitación de Serena para platicar de los planes que tenían para los siguientes días y para describirle la hermosura de cabaña que le pertenecía a Darién.

Mientras que los generales conversaban con Darién y Kevin de cómo harían para reconquistar a las chicas aunque simplemente se conformarían por el momento con su amistad. Darién y Kevin ni se preocupaban por eso pues las cosas entre Serena y Mina al parecer iban mejor, tenían la ventaja de pasar mayor tiempo con ellas aunque fuera solo asuntos laborales.

Y pasaron los días, mientras que los chicos trataban tener un acercamiento para con las chicas, siempre sus intentos resultaban fallidos, pues las chicas siempre encontraban una buena razón para no convivir con ellos, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban disfrutando de la comodidad de la cabaña eso no era impedimento para ignorar por completo a los jóvenes generales.

Exasperados por la actitud de las chicas, ya no sabían más que hacer, por más que intentaban por lo menos tener una plática como cualquier persona, no lo lograban, las chicas simplemente ya tenían algunos planes para el día y eso no los incluían a ellos, a pesar que sus actividades se limitaban a los alrededores de la cabaña siempre había excusas para que ellos ni intentaran acercarse.

Como el día que decidieron hacer un pic-nic en el gran campo que se dejaba ver en la parte trasera de la cabaña, habían decidido primero montar a caballo para admirar los alrededores y escoger el mejor lugar para su día de campo la excusa que habían utilizado para negarse a su compañía había sido_ "no creo que les agrade acompañarnos, nuestra platica se limitara a asuntos femeninos, supongo que se sentirán incómodos en esa situación"_ fuera verdad o mentira al menos dejaba claro que no necesitaban de su presencia.

O la otra vez que simplemente las chicas iban a pasar parte de la mañana y tarde viendo películas, esta vez lo único que se limitaron a decir fue veremos_ películas románticas, melosas, tal vez con algún final triste, no creo que les agrade ese tipo de género y menos vernos llorar si nos conmueve alguna escena_ después de eso solo miraron como se encerraban en el salón de entretenimientos dejándolos a ellos sin ningún tipo de acceso, aunque la idea de consolarlas no les desagradaba en nada.

O la vez que se tomaron el descaro de llamar a unos excelentes masajistas para les brindaran sus servicios, lo único que dijeron fue _en un momento vendrán unas personas que nos darán un masaje en el mini spa, al parecer nos lo merecemos por tanto estrés acumulado durante tantos años _obviamente ellos se imaginaban a mujeres de edad avanzada chaparritas y rechonchitas pero casi les da el infarto cuando por la ventana visualizaron a unos hombres musculosos, bien dotados parecidos a algún modelo sacado de la revista Calvin-Klein, esto era el colmo mandarían clausurar el mini spa a menos que fueran ellos quienes dieran esos masajes.

Pero lo peor fue cuando decidieron estrenar la piscina, esa vez ni siquiera les comentaron nada, simplemente escucharon risas y chapuzones provenientes de alguna habitación fueron a investigar pero oh sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada y solo pudieron conformarse con la vista que les proveía los grandes ventanales. Al parecer eso si que fue una torturar, mirar a esas chicas que parecían Diosas en diminutos bikinis que les quedaban perfectamente ceñidos al cuerpo dejando casi nada a la imaginación. Ahora sabían a que habían ido al centro comercial por la mañana. En ese momento deseaban tanto poder estrecharlas entre sus brazos, besarlas y simplemente perderse en esos bellos momentos que querían disfrutar con ellas, y pensar que alguna vez pudieron hacerlo.

La semana había transcurrido rápidamente, Serena y Darién, Mina y Kevin al fin habían terminado con los pendientes de la empresa y podrían disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Era una mañana las chicas ponían al corriente a Serena de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial hace ya varios días, al parecer unos atractivos hombres habían entablado una linda conversación con ellas y las habían invitado a pasar una noche inolvidable en un antro que estaba al centro de la ciudad. Tan entusiasmadas estaban en poder salir a divertirse y conocer un poco Crystal Mountain pues lo único que esperaban era que Serena y Mina se desocuparan de sus trabajos que decidieron ir a comprarse lo que usarían en la noche.

Mientras tanto los chicos comentaban a Darién que las Inners se comportaban muy distantes con ellos, ya no tenían idea de cómo intentar despertar su interés, pensaban que tal vez lo mejor sería desistir un poco en su plan.

La tarde paso demasiado rápido, entre compras, charlas y demás, las chicas se encontraban de vuelta en la cabaña ataviada de bolsas, listas para prepararse para su gran noche de diversión, obviamente los caballeros no se encontraban demasiado conformes por la decisión que habían tomado de salir a pasear por la noche y solas ya que estas no les habían comentado nada sobre que unos chicos habían quedado de verlas en la disco, pues de algo si estaban seguras y era de que si los chicos tuvieran conocimiento de este detalle no las dejarían salir solo por su orgullo de macho y además por la manera indiferente con la que los habían tratado durante los últimos días.

Pero estaban completamente equivocadas si pensaban que los generales y Darién se quedarían en la cabaña a esperarlas hasta que se les placiera regresar, Ah claro que no, les caerían de sorpresa ya que gracias a la indiscreción de Mina habían descubierto a que Disco irían a divertirse.

Hacia 15 minutos que las chicas habían llegado a la disco, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta sus nuevos amigos las esperaban ansiosos, ahora se encontraban hablando de trivialidades y bebiendo alguna que otra bebida. Al parecer las cuatro inners se las estaban pasando de lo mejor, la única que se sentía incomoda era Serena, no sabía la razón pero presentía algo. Hubiera preferido invitar a Darién y a sus generales, pues aunque estuvieran solo sobre ellas por lo menos tendrían de su apoyo si algo malo ocurría.

No más de 30 min habían pasado desde q las chicas habían abandonado la cabaña cuando Darién y sus generales habían partido rumbo al dichoso antro donde sorprenderían a las chicas con su presencia. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos fue a las Sailors flirteando con unos chicos, eso sí que les hizo hervir la sangre.

"**Pero que..."** James exclamo algo molesto al ver a Raye demasiado cerca d un hombre. Estaba a punto d ir a donde las chicas cuando un brazo lo detuvo

"**No creo q sea buena idea James"** le dijo Darién de manera prudente **"lo mejor será pedir unas bebidas y esperar a que ellas nos vean y saluden, de lo contrario intuirán q las estamos siguiendo y lo que menos queremos es que se enfaden mas con nosotros"**

Ninguno intento contradecir a Darién, sin más que decir se dirigieron a la barra, ordenaron sus bebidas y aguardaron pacientes, observando hacia la pista de baile y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de las chicas, quienes parecían disfrutar la noche.

La noche transcurrió Darién y sus amigos estaban que se carcomían de celos pero ninguno lo aceptaría, su paciencia estaba por terminar y mas porque aun las chicas no se percataban de su presencia. Morían de ganas de ir hacia su mesa y llevárselas de ahí pero tenían que actuar con la cabeza fría pues sabían que cualquier arrebato de su parte no les ayudaría en nada.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de las chicas parecía que todo iba bien lo único que les molestaba era que sus acompañantes bebían mucho y al parecer habían empezado a beber desde antes. Serena se sentía algo incomoda ya no era solo por el mal presentimiento que tenia si no que ahora sentía que la miraban fijamente pero no encontraba a la persona que la hacía sentir así.

De un momento a otro miro hacia la barra al parecer d ahí provenía esa mirada y era cierto, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su espectador que eran de azul zafiro profundo, al instante los reconoció eran los de él, los de su querido Darién, le sonrió, y a pesar de los cambios repentinos de luz logro observar que le regresaba la sonrisa, eso la hizo sentir más tranquila, se imaginaba que debía estar enfadando por estar con un acompañante lo que le extrañaba era que no hubiese ido por ella como la última vez que lo hizo y daba gracias por que no le armara un escándalo. Pero lo que se preguntaba es ¿Cuánto tenía en el antro?, le hubiera gustado que la invitara a bailar.

Amy se percato que Serena miraba fijamente hacia un punto, siguió su mirada y se topo con Darién y sus cuatro amigos, entre cuchicheos informo a las demás Sailors, y como si su mente trabajara con un mismo cerebro sonrieron por la maquiavélica idea que se les cruzo en mente.

Antes de que pusieran en marcha su plan, Serena se disculpo para ir al baño, en realidad no deseaba participar, las chicas entendieron el mensaje y después que Serena se marchara dijeron muy sutilmente que deseaban bailar, y como si para sus acompañante ese momento hubiese sido el más esperado de la noche, se pusieron de pie rápidamente y las acompañaron a la pista.

Si antes los cuatro generales se carcomían de los celos, solo porque las Sailors platicaban con aquellos muchachos, ahora se sentían en el vil infierno al ver como sus futuras novias se contoneaban de manera tan provocativa con esos chicos, en cualquier momento explotarían y parecía que ellas disfrutaban verlos sufrir pues de vez en cuando los miraban y le sonreían de manera incrédula.

Darién al percatarse que su princesa se retiraba de la mesa, la siguió, espero a que saliera del baño para interceptarla.

Después de varios minutos Serena salió, observo su mesa y como lo suponía sus amigas habían ido a bailar, no deseaba reunirse nuevamente con el grupo, aunque no era una persona rencorosa, no le agrado mucha la compañía que había tenido durante la noche, así que decidió ir un rato a la barra cuando percibió que alguien estaba detrás de ella y al aspirar su aroma inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Darién. Sonrió por el hecho

"**¿la estas pasando bien?" **le susurro Darién en su oído. Serena se giro para mirarlo y le respondió **"he tenido mejores noches… no me digas ¡causalidad habernos encontrado en el mismo sitio!"** termino de decirle sarcásticamente.

"**yo diría que destino"** le dijo Darién antes de ofrecerle su mano y decirle **"me concedería este baile"** aunque la expresión y forma que utilizo Darién para invitarla a bailar no encajaba muy bien con la situación, le fascinaba ese gesto de él.

"**sera un placer" **le imito Serena al momento de darle su mano.

"**Bien… otra excusa para poder abrazarte con fuerza"** le susurro Darién seductoramente en el oído a Serena.

Se fueron a la pista de baile mientras otras parejas se movían alrededor de ellos al ritmo de la música que en el momento sonaba. La canción termino justo cuando Darién y Serena llegaron al centro de la pista. Una melodía latina se dejo escuchar. Los labios de Darién acariciaron el oído de Serena mientras le preguntaba **"¿has bailado Salsa anteriormente?"**

"**No"** le respondió con una sonrisa.

Con un brazo le rodeo la cintura, mientras que el otro lo extendió tomando delicadamente una de sus manos y con una picara sonrisa le dijo **"Pues estas apunto de aprender"**

Después de cierta dificultad, Serena logro captar los pasos básicos. Darién era un excelente bailarín. Dirigía con suavidad, enseñaba con paciencia y la animaba seductoramente. Serena movía sus caderas al ritmo que las movía Darién. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando los dos realizaban sus movimientos sincronizadamente. De un momento a otro sus miradas se cruzaron, tuvieron la sensación de que las parejas que estaban a su alrededor desaparecían dejándolos solo a ellos en la pista, bailando aquel ritmo tan sensual. En ese momento toda su concentración estaba en la mirada de su pareja.

Serena se desilusiono cuando el ritmo de música cambio repentinamente, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada pues la cercanía de Darién la perturbaba de cierta forma.

"**¿Te gusto?"** le pregunto Darién.

Serena asintió y le dijo** "solamente estoy decepcionada porque cambiaron el ritmo, pero que te parece si descansamos un poco, los zapatos me están matando"** Darién sonrió complacido, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la barra para ordenar bebidas con que saciar su sed.

Mientras esperaban sus bebidas, Serena intentaba localizar a las chicas en la pista de baile, pero no las encontraba, hasta que en cierto punto observo que una multitud de gente se reunía a observar algo, movida por la curiosidad se acerco a investigar cual era el alboroto que reunía a toda esa gente ahí, Darién miro a Serena y la acompaño.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue nada más ni nada menos que los cuatro generales involucrados en un pleito con los nuevos conocidos de las inners, inmediatamente Darién y serena se miraron fijamente y como si hubieran leído sus pensamiento, asintieron con la cabeza en señal de comprensión y cada quien se dirigió a distintos lugares, serena con las chicas y Darién con sus amigos. Ese pequeño momento que compartieron, el intuir lo que el otro está pensando solo con mirarlo a los ojos, era un hábito que tenían en el pasado y saber que ni con la distancia ni el tiempo esa pequeña conexión que solo hay entre almas gemelas seguía prevaleciendo hizo que una agradable sensación se instalara en sus corazones.

"**Chicas ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?"** Dijo Serena en cuanto llego a su lado.

"**Creo que en estos momento no hay tiempo d explicar Serena"** dijo lita mientras se arremangaba las mangas d su blusa

"**Tenemos que calmar a los chicos antes de que la situación se salga de control**" dijo Amy mientras observaba la pelea en la cual los generales llevaban algo de ventaja y después agrego al mirar las intenciones d lita **"no creo que la mejor manera sea que nosotros intervengamos lita"**

"**Amy tiene razón" **dijo raye **"pero como le hacemos para separarlos"**

"**Y para que quieren separarlos, si la pelea está muy interesante. Además es muy romántico cuando dos chicos se pelean por una chica"** dijo mina con una mirada soñadora para después agregar con ánimo **"vamos Kevin tu puedes"**

**¡Mina!** todas reclamaron ante la actitud de la chica.

"**Ay chicas, bueno una riña por una mujer no se ve todos los días"** dijo mina para después señalar hacia la pelea y decir **"además ya no hay q hacer nada pues Darién ya está interviniendo"**

Serena miro un poco la pelea aunque su concentración estaba solo en Darién después de un rato dijo **"será mejor ir a la salida para esperar haya a los chicos"**

Mientras tanto Darién que había llegado junto a sus compañeros les dice con voz con autoritaria **"chicos dejen de jugar y terminen porque nuestras damas nos esperan"**

"**Ya escucharon lo que dijo el líder muchachos"** agrego Kevin mientras con un puñetazo en el rostro noqueaba a su contrincante

"**No sabía que esas zorras tuvieran novio"** dijo un hombre mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de su barbilla

"**Cuida tu vocabulario para con las damas"** dijo Zack mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estomago al hombre haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo del dolor

"**Lastima que la diversión termine tan rápido"** fue el turno de James mientras agarraba por las solapas del saco a su contrincante y lo aventaba lejos de el

"**¿Nathan? ¿Necesitas ayuda?**" le dijo Darién

"**Para nada, el mío ya huyo como gallina"** le respondió mientras se acomodaba sus ropas **"y uno de ellos ni siquiera intervino"**

"**Sera mejor que vayamos con la chicas antes de que venga el dueño y llame a la policía"** dijo Darién mientras se abría paso por la multitud

Al salir del antro, las chicas se acercaron a ellos con expresión preocupada

"**¿Te encuentras bien, Nathan?"** Le pregunto lita mientras se aproximada a él.

"**Si, no te preocupes. Al parecer Zack y james se las vieron peor"** le contesto Nathan mientras le sonreía

"**Estas herido"** comentaba Amy a Zack mientras le acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos el pequeño rasguño que tenía en la mejilla

"**No es nada, en comparación a lo que estaría dispuesto a dar por defender a una bella dama"** le dijo Zack mientras giraba su rostro para depositar un dulce beso en sus dedos, provocando que Amy se sonrojara

"**Estuviste genial"** dijo mina a Kevin, mientras se colgaba de su cuello y le plantaba un sonoroso beso en la mejilla

"**Gracias"** le contesto Kevin por la inesperada actitud de la rubia

"**¿te encuentras bien?"** Le pregunto james a raye mirándola tiernamente y acariciándole dulcemente su mejilla **"¿no te hizo daño ese cerdo?"**

"**Estoy bien, gracias por defenderme james"** le dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas ruborizadas por la manera tan tierna en que la trato james, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios dejando a un anonadado james

"**Sera mejor que nos retiremos, ya es tarde"** dijo serena y después se dirigió a Darién **"yo me voy con las chicas..."**

"**Y nosotros las seguimos por si esos hombres pretenden algo mas"** termino de decir Darién

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ya instaladas las chicas en el coche y rumbo a la cabaña serena se atrevió a preguntar **"¿alguna de ustedes me quiere explicar que fue lo que sucedió?"**

"**Bueno lo que paso fue..."**

Flash back

Amy pov

Nos encontrábamos bailando, en un inicio no estábamos muy alejadas unas de otra pero cuando hubo un cambio repentino de música, todas nos dispersamos en la multitud, perdiendo la pista de cada una

Mina pov

Al principio no di importancia al hecho de no saber donde estaban las demás, pues pensé que de un momento a otro nos volveríamos a encontrar por lo que continúe bailando, entonces en una ocasión que trataba de localizar a las chicas vi como un hombre intentaba sobrepasarse con su acompañante, me pareció un acto indigno y si por un momento no los observo detenidamente nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que se trataba de raye pues la escaza luz no me dejaba distinguir los rostros de las personas fue hasta que mire el atuendo rojo que me percate que se trataba de ella. Intente ir ayudarla pero no pude ya que mi pareja me apretó mas para impedir que me fuera. Trate de localizar a las chicas pero no las mire por ningún lado

Raye pov

Intente zafarme de él cuando comenzó a decirme cosas horrendas y a manosearme por todos lados. Forceje contra él pero no podía huir, me sentí aterrorizada pensé que ya no tenía escapatoria. Intente localizarlas pero no las veía por ningún lado por un momento llegue a pensar que tal vez ustedes pasaban por lo mismo. No supe cómo pero alguien me quito de encima a ese hombre y solo vi como caía al suelo con la nariz sangrado fue hasta que james me tomo de la mano y me puso tras de él para protegerme.

Lita pov

Si no hubiera sido porque mi pareja me dejara bailando en la pista jamar me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Mire hacia donde iba y vi como james se encontraba peleando con el sujeto, después vi como todos los demás hombres llegaban a auxiliar a su amigo y fue cuando me di cuenta que tal vez a raye le había sucedido algo, así que me apresure a llegar al sitio, cuando localice a raye, mina ya estaba con ella y Kevin ayudaba a james a defenderse de los demás oponentes, enseguida llego Nathan y por otro lado llego Amy con Zack

Amy pov

Y después llegaste tú y lo demás pues ya lo sabes

Fin del flash back

"**Ah ya veo, menos mal que Darién y sus amigos estaban ahí**". Dijo serena más tranquila de que la situación no haya empeorado

"**Si, la verdad no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si james no me hubiera rescatado"**. Dijo raye débilmente

"**Supongo que lo todo lo tenían planeado y con cada una de nosotras tenían pensado hacer lo mismo"** agrego lita.

"**Bueno chicas ya no pensemos en eso lo bueno es que nada paso a mayores"** dijo Amy

"**Amy tiene razón chicas"** decía mina con una sonrisa picara mientras continuaba** "mejor que serena nos cuente que estuvo haciendo durante todo ese rato" **

"**Es cierto serena, de esta no te escapas"** dijo raye mientras todas la miraban esperando respuesta

"**Ay chicas no me miren así**" decía serena con tono lastimero **"bueno... Es que... Darién me saco a bailar y yo acepte"**

"**Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que ya volvieron?**" Pregunto lita en un susurro

"**En realidad no, todo es en términos de amigos" **dijo serena con un dejo de melancolía **"mi corazón aun no está preparado, tengo miedo de volver a sufrir"**

"**¿Y qué hay de ustedes chicas?**" Pregunto serena después de un rato "**creen que no me di cuenta de cómo se preocuparon por sus generales" **agrego pícaramente y a todas se le subieron los colores a la cara al recordar sus muestra de afecto

"**Me parece que nuestro plan ha cambiado"** dijo Mina animadamente. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

"**Pero yo seguiré haciendo sufrir a james"** agrego raye con una sonrisa **"me gusta verlo sufrir"**

"**¡Raye tu no cambias!"** dijo serena y todas rompieron en risas

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto en el otro automóvil, los chicos terminaron de contarle a Darién el motivo por el que le rompieron la cara a esos sujetos.

"**Solo espero, que la manera en la actuaron les favorezca en su relación con las chicas y no ocurre de modo contrario"** les comento Darien

"**Pues yo pienso que de ahora en adelante nos irá mejor"** le contesto James que seguía impresionado por el beso de Raye

"**¿Y tú que nos cuentas Darién?, ¿Cómo va todo con Serena?"** pregunto Kevin quien se percato de que Darién acompaño a Serena parte de la velada

"**Pues al menos nuestra situación es como amigos, por el momento" ** le respondió Darién

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Al llegar a la cabaña ya pasaba de la media noche, había sido una noche de demasiada emociones, deseándose buenas noches cada uno se retiro a su habitación a descansar.

Varias horas habían pasado pero al parecer el sueño no había logrado llegar, Darién se encontraba en las penumbras de su habitación eran las cuatro de la mañana y por más que lo intentaba no lograba dormir.

Pensó que tal vez un vaso de leche le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Se levanto sigilosamente de su cama y salió de su habitación, siendo precavido bajo las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido para no despertar a nadie. Llego a la cocina y tomo un vaso para servirse la leche. A punto de regresar a su cuarto, escucho un ligero movimiento en la sala, silenciosamente fue hacia la sala y vio allí como la habitación se encontraba ligeramente iluminada por un pequeño fuego que provenía de la chimenea. Entonces sus ojos azul zafiro observaron como el cuerpo de una joven mujer estaba recostado en el sillón con una pequeña taza en sus manos.

"**¿Serena?"** dijo Darién silenciosamente de manera similar a como permanecía la gran habitación. Serena se asusto cuando se percato de su presencia.

"**¿Qué haces despierto'"** le pregunto con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Darién observo su pijama y sonrió al hecho de cómo de un momento a otro Serena puede asemejar una mujer demasiado madura o apenas una adolescente atolondrada. Su pijama constaba de un pantalón con estampado de conejitos y fondo rosa profundo y una delgada playerita rosa que hacia juego. Rio de manera silenciosa al observar las hermosas pantuflas adornadas con conejitos rosados.

"**Bueno, pequeña conejito, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta" ** replico Darién

"**Solo quería una taza de chocolate" ** le dijo mostrándole la taza

"**A las cuatro de la mañana"** le recordó con una risa

"**Oye, no podía dormir. Además tú tienes un vaso con leche" **dijo. Darién miro su vaso

"**yo tampoco podía dormir y casi siempre tomo un vaso de leche para ayudar**" le explico y los ojos de Serena se ampliaron aun más por la emoción

"**¿Aun recuerdas eso?"** le pregunto a Darién y el asintió

"**Recuerdo cada uno de los momentos que pase contigo"** le menciono. Serena acaricio el lugar junto a ella, invitando a Darién hacerle compañía. El se sentó junto a ella, llevando su bebida a sus labios noto por el rabillo de su ojo que Serena lo miraba fijamente, bebió y cuando presto su atención en ella, vio que Serena bebía a sorbos su propia bebida.

Serena tomaba pequeños sorbos de su chocolate caliente, Darién que ya había terminado su vaso de leche no se retiro. Comenzaron a charlar, rememorando viejos recuerdos . Serena reía alegremente y Darién sentía una inmensa felicidad en su corazón por observar a su Princesa tan feliz. Es como si hubieran regresado al pasado. Desearon que este momento nunca terminara.

Darién estaba a mitad de platica cuando sintió como un pequeño peso caía en el costado de su hombro, se giro para observa la causa y se encontró con Serena dormida, sonrió suavemente por la ternura de Serena, tomo una manta que estaba cerca de ellos. Acomodo a Serena entre sus brazos y con la manta los cubrió a ambos. Pronto, el también acompaño a Serena en su sueño sin preocupación de lo que vendría al día siguiente.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Oh Yeahhh!!! He actualizado jejeje mil disculpas por los que esperaban la continuación, bueno no tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto, simplemente es que no andaba con los ánimos suficientes, los traia por los suelos pero bueno al parecer la alegría está retornando a mi vida y esperemos que siga así. En cuanto a los otros fics tal vez los actualice por la próxima semana esperemos que sea así jejeje.

PS bueno agradezco mil por las personas que dejan sus comentarios, hoy no hago hincapié en cada una pero prometo responderles en el prox cap a cada una que desea dejar su RW.

De una vez por este medio hago saber mis agradecimientos por los que dejaron sus RW en el songfic que subí. Mil gracias por su apoyo.

Al parecer solo quedan 3 caps mas, y si las cosas me lo permiten tal vez lo suba la prox semana con eso de que ia se vienen vacaciones. Ok sin más que decir se despide de ustedes una humilde servidora jejeje. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Bye!!!


	10. Complicaciones

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo X**

"**Complicaciones****"**

La mañana siguiente dio inicio, Serena abrió lentamente sus pequeños ojitos, se encontraba desorientada hasta que recordó la noche anterior, lo que sucedió durante su salida, la charla amena que tuvo con Darién cuando se encontraron en la sala antes de quedarse dormida, a pesar de haber despertado en el no muy cómodo sillón para ella había sido el sueño más placentero que había tenido, de no haber sido que despertó sola aquella mañana estaría segura que durmió en los brazos de que alguna vez fue su príncipe. Desperezándose se levanto y su fue a su habitación a ponerse presentarse, en espera de lo que las chicas tuvieran preparando para esa tarde.

"**Y bien… ¿Que haremos hoy?"**grito Mina felizmente

"**Hmm… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a **_**snow tubing?**_**"** Darién sugirió con una sonrisa en su rostro

"**¿En serio?"** alardeo Serena **"Siempre he querido deslizarme en un trineo por la nieve"**

"**Si lo sé"** le sonrió tiernamente Darién **"bueno si todos están de acuerdo ¡vamos!"**

Todas las chicas se encontraban muy emocionadas en cuanto llegaron a la cima de colina, había trineos individuales, para parejas, para grupos de cuatro y grupos de cinco, y la gran pista de nieve.

"**Ahhh, están emocionante"** exclamo Serena después de haberse deslizado por la pista de nieve en un trineo individual

Darién reía por la alegría que mostraba el rostro de ella **"Te impresionas fácilmente"**

"**¡Como Siempre!"** Serena sonrió al ver el jovial rostro de Darién. Durante la semana de trabajo y el día anterior empezó a sentir que entre ella y Darién había un poco mas de acercamiento.

Mina y Serena decidieron deslizarse en un trineo doble, mientras que las demás chicas se arreglaban quien se deslizaría primero y quién no. Se sentaron en el trineo, un trabajador las ayudo a deslizarse. El trineo se deslizo por la colina con una velocidad impresionante, sentían el aire frio en sus rostros, haciendo que sus mejillas brillaran y tomaran un ligero tono rosado. Ambas reían y gritaban felizmente mientras se deslizaban en la pequeña colina y rebotaban en el suelo, hasta llegar a la parada en la parte de abajo.

"**¡Guau!, ¡Que rapidez!"**Mina decía mientras trataba de controlar su respiración

"**¡Siii!, ¡Están divertido!"** dijo Serena al reunirse con las demás chicas

"**Oigan ¿Qué tal si nos subimos al trineo para cinco?"** sugirió Lita

"**¡Si!"** gritaron al mismo tiempo todo, y en un santiamén ya se encontraban deslizándose en un trineo para cinco personas. El grupo de cinco chicas reían y gritaban mientras se deslizaban a gran velocidad disfrutando del aire que chocaba en sus rostros.

"**Serena ¿me honrarías con tu compañía en un trineo para dos?"** Le pregunto Darién. Serena lo miro detenidamente, antes de soltar una risilla cuando vio los ligeros copos de nieves que adornaban su cabello acerco a él para sacudir su cabello y quitarle la nieve.

"**¡Por supuesto!" **Serena sonrió y camino junto a Darién para ir a la cima de la montaña. Darién miro la mano de Serena que caía perezosamente a lado de ella. Un poco vacilante, le tomo la mano fuertemente. Serena miro y vio sus manos entrelazadas con la de Darién y sonrió.

"**¿estas lista?"**Le pregunto Darién cuando ya se encontraban a un paso de ser empujados por la colina

Serena asintió **"Definitivamente"**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban descendiendo por la inclinada colina. Darién grito felizmente lo que hizo sonreír a Serena, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo con su cabello agitado por el viento y su cara roja por el frio. Nunca se había visto tan guapo. Por supuesto, Darién pensaba que ella nunca se había visto tan bella.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Finalmente, después de horas de diversión, el grupo de diez personas llegaron a la cálida cabaña. Se despojaron de sus grandes abrigos de invierno, botas, guantes, gorros, bufandas y se fueron a la sala.

"**Hmm… ¿Por qué no jugamos a las adivinanzas?"** Kevin sugirió mientras se sentaban con una taza de chocolate caliente.

"**Oh, ¡Que buena idea!"** Mina concordó **"Tu primero, Kevin"**

Kevin se puso de pie en frente de todos. Levanto un dedo para mostrar el número de palabras.

"**Una palabra" **todos dijeron. Kevin señalo su nariz, y luego abrió y cerró consecutivamente su mano

"**ehh… ¿destellando?"** Amy trato. Kevin movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de tal vez.

"**Uhh… ¿Parpadeando?"** Mina adivino. Kevin asintió. A continuación, puso sus manos por encima de su cabeza simulando cuernos.

"**Cuernos"** grito Serena. Kevin asintió señalando a Serena.

"**Ehh… ¡Rudolph!"** Mina grito. Kevin asintió con entusiasmo y aplaudió.

"**¡Si!"** Mina grito felizmente. Cuando fue el turno de Mina ella fingió ser Frosty (mono de nieve) en el cual Amy adivino. Entonces Amy hizo un espectáculo de ángel el cual acertó Raye. Y Raye fingió ser un diablilla.

"**El diablo durante la época de Navidad"** dijo James tratando de sonar inocentemente, sabiendo que había acertado.

"**Cállate"** se quejo Raye. Fue el turno de Jame e imito ser Nathan, obviamente el aludido acertó. Entonces fue el turno de Nathan quien imito ser un gran Chef, Lita fue la que adivino. Lita imito ser una princesa y esta vez fue el turno de Serena de adivinar.

"**Ok, Sere ¿Es tu turno?"** Lita dijo en cuanto tomaba asiento al lado de Nathan. Serena sonrió con complicidad al percatarse que Lita y Nathan estaban de vuelta juntos tan rápidamente. Serena comenzó señalando dos dedos.

"**Dos palabras"** todo el mundo dijo. Serena señalo su estomago simulando que era demasiado grande.

"**¡Una mujer embarazada!"** grito Mina. Serena se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza. Entonces pellizco sus mejillas y las froto para que enrojecieran más.

"**Mejillas sonrosadas"** dijo Amy. Serena asintió. Después semejo que cargaba un gran saco por su hombro y que colgaba en su espalda.

"**Santa Claus"** dijo Darién. Serena dio un salto de la emoción.

"**¡S! ¡Endy adivino!"** ella grito, tapándose rápidamente su boca por mencionar la forma cariñosa como lo llamaba durante el Milenio de Plata. Todo el mundo guardo silencio por el incomodo momento.

"**Bueno, creo que mejor será ir a descansar"** dijo Raye para romper el silencio y bostezo.

"**Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo"** dijo James y deseando Buenas Noches todos se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando a Serena y Darién solos.

"**Lamento lo sucedido"** dijo Serena sinceramente.

"**No hay problema" **Sonrió Darién y Serena también lo hizo. **"¿Te divertiste hoy" **le pregunto y Serena asintió.

"**Mmm, Si, Estuvo genial"** Serena dijo sinceramente **"Gracias" **

"**No fue nada"** dijo Darién **"Buenas Noches, Serena"**

"**Buenas Noches"** le respondió y cuando miro que estaba lo suficientemente lejos agrego **"Endimión".**

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Esta noche al parecer fue el turno de Serena de no poder conciliar el sueño. Por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en Darién. Deseaba poder verlo, pero temía su rechazo. A pesar que le encantaba su habitación y su gran cama era muy confortable, lo único que quería era estar rodeada por los grandes brazos de Darién, volver a sentir la misma sensación que experimento la noche anterior. Armándose de valor, se levanto de su cama, y fue de puntitas todo el camino hasta la habitación de Darién. Giro lentamente la perilla para tener la precaución de no despertar a nadie, entro silenciosamente a la habitación.

"**¿Darién?"** susurro cuando estuvo dentro de la gran habitación oscura.

"**¿Hmm?" ** Escucho un gemido desde la cama **"Serena. ¿Eres tú?"**

Serena se acerco un poco más hacia la cama **"Si"**

Darién se sentó **"¿pasa algo? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?"**

"**Yo no podía Dormir"** dijo suavemente **"¿puedo… puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"**

Darién se sorprendió por la razón por la que Serena estaba en su habitación esa noche. ¿Quería dormir con Él? Dios, lo sorprendió más allá de sus creencias. No supo que decir.

"**Ehh…. Por supuesto, Sere"** respondió. Vio como una pequeña sombra se acercaba a su cabecera. **"Todo está bien, no te preocupes no intentare nada"** le aseguro Darién. Pronto sintió un ligero peso junto a él. Darién vacilante acerco una mano a ella y encontró su cintura, envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella. Y se sorprendió cuando Serena se acerco más a él y pronto se quedo dormida. En cambio Darién ya no supo si dormir o no por tener a Serena entre sus brazos. De cualquier manera, el estaba feliz por tenerla nuevamente así.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Serena lentamente abrió sus ojos, un poco desorientada se percato que estaba en una habitación ajena, recordó la noche anterior, no podía dormir y sus deseos de ves a Darién. Miro a su lado y visualizo a Darién que aun estaba a dormido, se veía tan indefenso y adorable. Por más que quisiera seguir entre sus brazos, tenía que irse. No lograba entender pero ¿que fue lo que le paso?

Lentamente salió de la cama para no despertar al príncipe. Salió de la habitación para irse a la suya. Se acomodo en su cama y pensó sobre todo lo ocurrido la semana pasada. Desde que paso lo del viaje de negocios todo ha ido cambiando. Pero Darién sigue siendo el hombre que le rompió el corazón hace seis años. ¿Por que ella está nuevamente en sus brazos y tan rápido?

"**¿Porque aun lo amas, Sere?"**. Dijo Mina en cuanto entro a la habitación. Serena la miro desde su cama.

"**¿Como supiste lo que estaba pensando?"** Serena susurro. Mina sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

"**Porque nosotras estamos vinculadas Serena. Yo puedo escuchar lo que estas pensando"**. Mina le dijo

"**Si es cierto. Nosotras podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente, excepto cuando bloqueamos nuestro vinculo, para tener privacia**". Explico Serena y Mina rio.

"**Exactamente"** Mina confirmo

Serena suspiro **"Siempre lo he amado, eso no lo niego. Pero desde que llegamos aquí me he sentido tan fácil"**

"**Si, yo me siento de la misma manera. No puedo evitar siempre mirar a Kevin cuando esta cerca o cuando me dice cosas lindas"**. Mina agrego

"**Es solo que... desde que regreso a la empresa yo estaba tan resentida. Me sentía fuerte pero ahora ... Parece que todo ha quedado en el pasado"**. Gimió Serena. Ella no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. "**Todo está ocurriendo tan rápido. Y eso no me gusta."**

"**Si Sere, lo sé. Tal vez, es porque aquí lo vez de mejor ánimo. Y en la oficina... Es el trabajo y el estrés de ser presidente. Y aquí puede ser el mismo"**. Mina trato de explicar de explicar. Serena asintió.

"**Pero yo no sé Mina, no sé que sea lo mejor para los dos, tal vez ya no debería amarlo, pero no puedo"**. Serena comenzó a llorar.**"El me rompió el corazón y sufrí mucho por él. Tú sabes que tarde tanto en reponerme, que hasta pensé en marcharme de la ciudad. Pero ¿porque tuvo que volver?... Desde que regreso Mi corazón volvió a latir por él. Y yo no sé si sea lo correcto. No sé que hacer Mina".**

"**Shh, todo estará bien Serena"**. Mina trato de tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"**Ya no quiero amar a Endimión"** dijo suavemente Serenity. **"Por favor ayúdame a olvidarlo, por favor"**

"**Serena eso solo puedes hacerlo tu. Aunque yo soy la Sailor Scout del Amor y la Belleza, yo no puedo ayudarte, tan solo puedo brindarte mi apoyo".** Serena asintió pero continúo llorando.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Darién bajo par a reunirse con los chicos. Se encontraba decepcionado pues al despertar Serena ya no estaba a su lado. Nathan le preparo café negro, iba por su segunda taza. No había visto a Serena desde la mañana. Los chicos escucharon suaves pasos bajando las escaleras, Darién guardaba la esperanza que se tratara de Serena. Pero solo eran Raye, Lita y Amy.

"**Buenos Días"** las chicas saludaron. Nathan le brindo una sonrisa a Lita

"**Buenos Días, Hermosa"** le dijo y beso su mejilla. Lita sonrió por el gesto. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos con las cejas levantadas.

"**Anoche platicamos sobre todo y hemos decidido empezar una relación"** lita dijo alegremente **"¿necesitas ayuda con el desayuno, Nathan?"**

"**Seguro" **le respondió

Darién miro a su alrededor, y observo que todos ya se encontraban nuevamente juntos. Lita y Nathan eran una pareja de nuevo. Amy y Zack están tímidamente cerca, leyendo un libro. Raye y James tenían un comienzo, pero ya todos sabían que estaban cerca de tener relaciones sexuales. Los únicos que se encontraban distanciados eran Mina y Kevin y obviamente Serena y El.

Por último Mina venia bajando lentamente las escaleras y saludaba a todos.

"**Hola" ** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"**Hola, Mina"** Kevin le saludo.

"**Serena ¿Dónde está?"** finalmente Darién se atrevió a preguntar. Todo el mundo sabía que en algún momento soltaría la pregunta

"**Ella aun duerme, esta indispuesta y descansara el resto del día en su habitación"** le respondió Mina nerviosamente- Darién iba a subir las escaleras.

"**Sola" **dijo Mina. Y Darién la miro rápidamente

"**yo puedo verla si quiero"** dijo con autoridad Darién.

"**Si, tu puedes, pero ella no quiere. Ahora, déjala sola, Endimion" **dijo Mina. Sus ojos brillaban protectoramente hacia su princesa.

"**No te dirijas de esa manera a él, Mina"** Kevin defendió a su príncipe **"El tiene más autoridad que tu"**

Mina miro al hombre odiosamente. **"Si me permite recordarle Señor, que Mi Princesa tiene mayor autoridad que todos los que se encuentran en esta habitación. Ella fácilmente puede privarnos de la vida si ese fuese su deseo, pero es obvio que nunca haría eso. Como soy el líder de las Sailor Scouts y quiero que me escuche atentamente. No me importa que usted sea mi jefe. Cuando se trata de Serenity, yo me inclino hacia a ella"** dijo Mina con hielo en sus palabras **"confió en que usted respete su decisión así como yo la respeto"**

Kevin se sobresalto. Era extremadamente raro cuando Mina tomaba esa seriedad en sus palabras. Por lo general, solo ocurrió cuando se trataba sobre Serenity. Ellas eran primar y tenían un vínculo demasiado fuerte. Mina definitivamente merecía ese título.

"**Por supuesto Mina, pero si me permites recordarte: Soy la persona que está al mando de los cuatro generales de Endimión. Es mi deber proteger al Príncipe, y te pido amablemente que no tomes esos arrebatos hacia él. Escuchando tu punto de vista, yo entiendo la posición que tienes y me asegurare que Endimión respete la intimidad de Serenity" **Kevin respondió inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

"**Gracias"** dijo simplemente Mina, se alejo de los hombres y volvió arriba.

"**¿Qué demonios fue eso?"** Darién pregunto enojado

"**Mina tiene la razón. Creo que deberías no molestar a Serenity durante el día"** le contesto Kevin en unos minutos.

"**Ugh, lo que sea. Voy a fumar un cigarrillo"** dijo fríamente Darién. Saco una cajetillas de cigarros y salió de la cabaña

"**¿Qué dices? ¡Tu no fumas!"** James le dijo mientras seguía al príncipe. Todo el mundo lo miro por la ventana y vieron a James salir tras de él.

Kevin suspiro **"Eso fue inesperado"**

"**Si que lo fue"** Nathan respondió mientras revolvía unos panqueques.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

"**¿Mina?"** Serena la llamo silenciosamente. Han pasado todo el día juntas en la habitación de Serena

"**¿Si?" ** Mina le pregunta y camino hacia ella

"**¿Has notado que la nieve de aquí es artificial?"** le pregunto al azar. Mina rio ligeramente

"**Si, Amy me lo dijo"** contesto Mina

"**Claro, ella lo dijo"** rio Serena

"**¿Qué pasa con eso?" **Mina pregunto

"**Es que… no ha habido una blanca Navidad desde hace seis años"** dijo Serena

"**Si lo sé, es algo triste"** Respondió Mina **"¿crees que este año sea diferente?"**

"**Yo… espero que si"** Serena le contesto **"Extraño las blancas navidades"**

"**Si, yo también"** Mina agrego **"Te traje tu taza de chocolate, ten cuidado porque está caliente"**

"**¿acaso soy una niña de cinco años?"** bromeo Serena en cuanto Mina le dio la bebida **"Gracias"**

Serena y Mina permanecieron en la habitación bebiendo chocolate caliente y platicando. Serena no sabía que le esperaba en el futuro, pero mientras sus amigas estuvieran a su lado… ella no se preocupaba. Espero el amor pero ahora mismo… ella estaba feliz.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Darién se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea que alumbraba su oscura habitación. Miro fijamente las llamas, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Las cosas entre Serena y El iban de maravilla. Pero no entiende como de un momento a otro cambiaron. ¿Tal vez lo mejor sería alejarse de ella? ¿Tal vez ella ya no lo amaba?, lo más probable es que no. No sabía cuál era el problema. Ya estaba cansado de que su destino no fuera a lado de ella.

Se levanto de su gran sofá negro, bajo las escaleras, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

"**¿A dónde vas?** Kevin pregunto. El se encontraba sentado en el porche.

"**Fuera" **respondió simplemente Darién.

"**No te hagas el listo conmigo, Endimión. ¿No crees que ya sea demasiado tarde para que inicies una vida de libertino? Digo a pesar de que te mantuviste en raya los últimos seis años no creo que este momento sea el adecuado para que por fin te animes a buscar chicas" **Kevin se entrometió

"**Eso es algo que a ti no te importa"** le dijo Darién bruscamente. Kevin noto el cambio en el ambiente. Miro el cielo y observo como una gran nube negra se acercaba.

"**No hay necesidad de que te enojes y afectes el clima" **Kevin le dijo **"Si lo que quieres es eso, pues adelante. No soy nadie para detenerte"**

Kevin miro que las palabras no sirvieron para cambiar el estado de ánimo del Príncipe de la Tierra. Pronto una gran tormenta se avecinaría y Kevin sabía que en lo único que pensaba Darién era en Serenity.

"**No sé si esta noche este de regreso"** dijo Darién sin ánimos **"No me esperes"**

"**Eso no necesitas decírmelo a mí, porque yo no seré la persona que te espere ni se preocupe por ti"** le dijo Kevin y noto como el viento ya comenzaba a correr fuertemente. Darién se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos allí, meditando las palabras de Kevin, pero después volvió a retomar su camino hacia el Bar principal de la ciudad . Kevin lo vio alejarse y al instante miro como la lluvia comenzaba a caer en la entrada a la cabaña.

"_Solo espero que no cometas otro error en tu vida, Endimión"_ fue el ultimo pensamiento de Kevin y después partió a informarles a los demás que una tormenta esta por desatarse.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Hey que onda!!!

lamento la espera jejej pero por lo menos esta vez no fue tan larga jijiji.

espero les haya agradado y cada vez nos acercamos mas al desenlance.

Bueno Agradecer a los que han seguido el fic y tambien a los que dejaron sus comentarios el capitulo anterior

**Luliana Love:** Hola que tal? jejej que bueno que te este gustando este fic, gracias por el RW y dejame comentarte que a mi me suele pasar lo mismo jajaja por eso a veces tardo mas en actualizar los demas fics me entretienen de mas. jiji. bueno nos seguimos leyendo hasta pronto

**lunachibatsukino:** hey que onda!!! Gracias por tu coment y tus buenos deseo jejeje bueno aqui tienes la continuacion y no te preocupes que lo actualizare hasta que finalize. nos vemos pronto!!!!

**Yumi_Kamagatha:** Hola Lucy!!! gracias por el Rw, me levantas los animos chica, jejeje bueno aqui te dejo la actualizacion que te parecio ehh. hasta pronto!!!

**mairethchiba:** Hola!!! me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior jejeje bueno como ves asi fue los generales fueron los primero en tener una relacion mas estable con las chicas, pero al parecer por ahi surgio un problemilla con la parejita de principes. Gracias por tu RW y nos vemos en el prox capi!!!

**lerinne: **que paso lerinne, gracias por cada uno de tus Rw que nunca faltan en este fic jejeje. y por tus buenos deseos, jejeje bueno ps aqui te dejo la continuacion que te parecio jejeje espero que tmb te haya gustado bueno nos vemos en el prox cap hasta pronto!!!

**anitalunatica:** hola anita bueno no te apures que el fic no sera abandonado, igual me tarde en actualizar jejeje pero si llegara a su fin, gracias por tu coment y nos seguimos leyendo hasta pronto!!!

**patty ramirez de chiba:** hola patty amiga, gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que has dejado en el transcurso de este fic, bueno aqui tenemos la continuacion, ya vimos que este cap no fue igual de romantico que el anterior pero espero haya sido de tu agrado, bueno nos seguimos leyendo y hasta pronto!!!

**liebende lesung:** Hola jaemy jejeje gracias por este y cada uno de los Rw que nunca han faltado en ningun solo cap jejeje me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este noo haya sido de tu desagrado, bueno nos seguimos leyendo chica hasta el prox capi!!!

**ariasserena:** gracias por los Rws amigas me da gusto que te este gustando la historia bueno aqui te dejo la continuacion y cualquier pregunta no dudes en hacerlo nos leyemos hasta pronto!!!

**Lorena!: **hola lorena gracias por el RW y que alegria que si te haya gustado la historia bueno que tal aqui te dejo la actualizacion espero haya sido de tu agrado y nos seguimos leyendo hasta pronto!!!

**Sailor Lady:** hey que tal chica, gracias por el Rw y tus comentarios, gracias a dios mi mente, corazon y espiritu ya no andan tan desincronizados como hace casi un mes, me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior, bueno nos seguimos leyendo y hasta pronto!!!

**Susy Granger: **Hola Susy querida!!! ¿como andas? que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, agradezco este y cada uno de los Rw que has dejado duranto todo el fic, bueno nos seguimos leyendo y hasta pronto!!!!

**isabel:** hola isabel que bueno que si te gusto el cap anterior, gracias por el Rw y ps aqui tienes la continacion nos seguimos leyendo y hasta pronto!!!

**Cherrie SA:** Hola Cherrie, amixx, gracias por la observacion jejeje al parecer ahi hubo un error de redaccion, Mina se encontraba con Darien, Sere y Kevin, ya lo corregi. te agradezco cada uno de todos los Rw que has dejado en cada cap jejeje bueno nos leyemos pronto, Bye!!!

**Betty**: hola que tal amiga, que bueno q te agrade el fic ¿porque piensan que no se quedaran junto? bueno eso ya lo veremos y mas pronto que nunca porque al parecer se sabra en el prox cap, nos seguimos leyendo hasta pronto!!!

**varonesa:** hola me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, bueno ya estamos en la recta final. gracias por la observacion jejeje error de dedo supongo exacto en vez de Raye se trataba de Darien ya lo corregi bueno como vez en este cap los generales y las sailor ya estan mas unidos pero hay problemas entre Sere y Darien, nos seguimos leyendo y hasta pronto!!!

**aridenere:** hola!!! gracias por el Rw amig aqui te dejo la actualizacion, nos seguimos leyendo hasta pronto!!!

**Sandy-serena:** hola sandy gracias por el Rw, mucha alegria que te haya gustado el cap anterior, aqui te dejo la continuacion, bueno a mi tmb me da lastima que llegue a su fin pero todo lo que incia tiene que finalizar jejeje bueno tengo algunos otros fic que esta en proceso espero tmb que te gusten y ahora estoy elaborando tal vez un one shot espero te agrade cuando lo suba, bueno nos seguimos leyendo y hasta pronto!!!!

**Milenia-Angels:** Hola Any!!! ¿que tal? gracias por todos tus Rw anteriores bueno y tmb gracias por el que dejaste en el songfic jejej ok espero estes bien y nos seguimos leyendo hasta pronto!!!

tambien agradecerles a todos los que leen el fic y en un momento dado llegaron a dejarme Rw pero que por razones no pude contestarles, tmb agradezco a los que las agregaron en sus favoritos, bueno nos vemos en el prox cap

Hasta pronto!!!


	11. Polvo Lunar

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Polvo Lunar****"**

El sonido ensordecedor de un trueno resonó por cada uno de los rincones de la cabaña donde las Scouts y los generales residían. Serena y Mina aterrorizadas por la repentina tormenta que se había desatado descendieron las escaleras en una carrera. Sus gritos hacían en eco por todo el recorrido.

"**¿de dónde salió esta tormenta?"** exclamo Mina cuando un relámpago ilumino la habitación. De repente las luces se apagaron, por lo que ambas rubias gritaron del susto. Kevin entro a la sala al escuchar los gritos de las chicas.

Camino hasta estar al lado de Mina **"Mina, todo está bien. Estoy aquí"**

Mina se aferro a él en un abrazo, manteniéndolo cerca. Acercando también a Serena y uniéndola en el abrazo. Serena se mantuvo cerca de sus dos amigos, pero ella solo miraba a su alrededor, buscando a una sola persona, de cabello negro.

Cuando desistió de la búsqueda y se resigno que no estaba ahí, el miedo creció en su interior. No sabía si estaba en la casa o si estaba en medio de la tormenta. Puede que ella este confundida sobre sus sentimientos en ese momento, pero no es razón para que El merezca este en tan horrible clima. Además, solo falta poco días para la Navidad.

"**¿D-donde está Darién?"** Serena dijo en un susurro, pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando nuevamente un trueno sacudió los ventanales de la habitación.

"**Todo está bien, Serena, no te preocupes"** dijo Mina tratando de consolar a Serena.

"**El… se fue al bar de Crystal Mountain"** fue Kevin quien respondió la pregunta de la temeroso Princesa _**"**_**Hace unos momentos"**

Serena se alejo violentamente al escuchar la repentina afirmación **"¿Quieres decir que el esta haya afuera, en medio de la tormenta? Nosotros…. Debo ir ayudarlo.**

"**¡No!"** Mina se opuso, inmediatamente fue interrumpida por Kevin.

"**todo está bien, Serenity, El está a salvo. No por nada es el Príncipe de la tierra"** Kevin intento tranquilizar a Serena.

"**¡No me importa si es el príncipe de esta planeta o no! El puede estar en peligro"** respondió Serena.

"**No, El está bien"** suspiro Kevin **"Sus emociones fueron las que causaron esta tormenta, Princesa"**

"**¿Qué?"** Serena susurro en shock.

"**Si, como escucho. El clima se ve afectado por las emociones tan fuertes que Endimión siente en este momento. Es un vinculo que tiene con la Tierra por ser el Príncipe. A veces con solo mirar el clima podemos predecir cómo se siente El en esos momento."** Explico Kevin

"**¿Quiere decir, que si es esta feliz… será soleado y si está enojado… lo más probable es que se avecine un diluvio?"** pregunto Raye con los brazos cruzados **"Esto es una estupidez"**

"**¡Raye!" **James reprendió

"**Bueno, solo digo lo que pienso"** Raye se defendió

"**Entiendo porque Raye es tan cínica, pero es la verdad. La capacidad de afectar el clima natural de la tierra es un vínculo que se encuentra solo en la genética de la familia real. El único control que tiene Endimión es el control sobre sus emociones, y como se trata con ellos"** dijo Kevin

"**Así que… tu tratas de decir, que si las flores no crecen en primavera, ¿algo anda mal con el Príncipe?... o que si los cultivos crecen a tiempo en temporada de cosecha ¿algo sucede con Endimión?.... o incluso si hay una sequia que afecta a las flores y los cultivos ¿algo está molestando a Endimión? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de explicarnos, Kunzite?"** pregunto Serenity.

"**no exactamente. La familia real no puede ser culpada por cada problema que haya en la Madre naturaleza. Si de eso se tratara, entonces ellos serian asesinados"** dijo Kevin. **"puede ser muy confuso a veces"**

"**Si tienes razón"** todo mundo suspiro.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Darién estaba en el bar de la ciudad. Con un vaso de vodka entre sus manos. Había venido para encontrar una mujer, pero cada una que de las que se acercaban no estaban a la altura de sus normas.

"**¿Qué diablos?"**Murmuro. De repente, una mujer se sentó en el taburete de al lado. Observándolo se dirigió a él.

"**Hola" ** dijo tímidamente. Darién trato de sonreírle.

"**Hola, Señorita"** la saludo amablemente, dirigiéndole una mirada con rapidez. Tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos color avellana y un rostro amigable, delgada con curvas y alta.

"**¿no es usted el presidente de Shields, Inc.? Luce exactamente como El"** dijo con una mirada de interrogatorio.

"**Um, si… soy Darién Chiba y tu eres…?"** Darién se presento.

"**Oh, lo siento que grosera soy. Me llamo Kasey"** respondió. Darién sonrió a ella

"**Es un placer conocerte Kasey"** dijo amablemente

"**Así que… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" **pregunto Kasey

"**Navidad. Estoy aquí con un montón de amigos"** le dijo Darién

"**Oh, ya veo. ¿Todos chicos?"** ella le dio una sonrisa tentadora.

"**Um… no. Hay cinco chicos, entre ellos yo y cinco chicas"** dijo Darién **"somos todos… amigos, supongo"**

"**¿supones? ¿No estás seguro sobre su amistad?"** Kasey se intereso en su vida personal.

"**Estoy seguro sobre los chicos, he vivido con ellos durante los últimos años" **respondió Darién

Kasey asintió **"entonces ¿tienes problemas con las chicas?"**

"**No lo creo. Cuatro de ellas me tienen sin cuidado, bueno tal vez solo tres por el incidente de esta mañana. **Darién pronuncio

"**Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?"** Kasey se mantuvo curiosa. Darién suspiro

"**¿Por qué te importa?"** pregunto. Ella estaba realmente entrometiéndose

"**cuando veo un problema, trato de ayudar"** Kasey dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"**¿de verdad?"** Darién suspiro **"Bueno, entonces debes saber, que uno de ella es mi ex"**

Kasey se quedo sin aliento por la sorpresa **"¡En serio! Bueno, ¿y porque en todo el mundo tu traes a tu ex a unas vacaciones en navidad?"**

Darién se rio sin motivo **"nosotros rompimos hace seis años. Me fui para los Estados Unidos justo después de decirle que ya no la amaba. No había regresado hasta ahora. Como tú sabes, soy el presidente de Shields Inc. Irónicamente, ella se convirtió en mi secretaria".**

Kasey abrió los ojos de la impresión ** "Oh, wow. Que ironía verdad"**

"**Si"** dijo suavemente Darién . Kasey se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos.

"**Así que…. ¿Por qué la invitaste al viaje si ya no la amas?"**Kasey pregunto suavemente.

"**Porque…. Le dije que era un viaje de negocios, y tenía que venir porque era mi secretaria"** le respondió Darién **"en realidad no es un viaje de negocios exactamente. Bueno, si tenía negocios por hacer, pero no eran de suma importancia. Así que la hice venir, porque vi una oportunidad para reconquistarla"**

Kasey aplaudió por la confesión **"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo sabia! Si quieres que volver con ella es porque aun la amas ¿no?"**

Darién razono sobre esa pregunta. Pensativo, la pregunta le había conmocionado. ¿Por qué ella esta ayudándolo de esta manera? ¿El aun está enamorado de Serena? La respuesta era sencilla ¿Por qué negarlo? ¿Por qué tratar de olvidarla buscando consuelo en otras?

"**Si"** Darién suspiro **"Yo la amo. Yo todavía la amo"**

"**Bueno si es verdad. ¿Entonces qué esperas de ella? ¿Qué estas dispuestas hacer para volver con ella?" **le pregunto Kasey.

"**Yo…. Haría lo que sea porque ella volviera conmigo. Solo quiero tener una vida junto a ella. Estar con ella siempre, formar una familia"** Darién respondió con emoción.

"**me alegra que te dieras cuenta de ello, Darién. Por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?"** Kasey pregunto.

"**Serenity"** soplo Darién. Su nombre jamás había sonado tan maravillosamente en sus labios.

"**¡Que Hermoso nombre!, y ¿Qué esperas? ve con ella. Sabes, ella también te ama"** Kasey pronuncio como si fuera un secreto. Darién sonrió.

"**Yo lo sé"** el dijo **"Gracias, Kasey"**

"**De nada, Endimión"** ella respondió. Darién abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar el nombre por el que lo llamo, volteo para mirarla. Ella se había ido. Solo polvo de luna se rociaba en el taburete donde hace unos momentos ella estaba sentada. El sabía que no era Serenity, pero entonces… ¿Quién era? La respuesta lo golpeo directo en el rostro.

"**Gracias de nuevo"** Darién susurro al aire **"Reina Serenity"**

Se levanto de su asiento, corrió a la salida, encontrándose en camino de regreso a la cabaña, donde Serenity lo esperaba. Dando por terminado la gran tormenta que tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás había iniciado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola!!!

Ahora si, no pensé que tardaría tanto en subir el cap, pero lo bueno es que ya lo hice, lo que pasa es que he tenido problemas con la conexión a internet y pues ando ocupada en la escuela ya se acerca el fin de curso y pues los últimos meses son los más duros.

Se suponía que este cap ya era el final y no sería tan corto, pero para no hacerlos esperar más pues decidí subirles aunque sea este corto pesado.

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer los RW recibidos en el one-shot que subí y también a las personas que lo leyeron.

Y ps nuevamente agradecer por los que siguen este fic, se dan el tiempo de leerlo y también gracias por los Rw que dejan. Me despido y espero leerlos pronto. Bye!!!


	12. A Un Dia De Navidad

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo XII**

"**A Un Día De Navidad****"**

Sin tiempo que perder y rápidamente Darién se encontraba de camino hacia la cabaña. La gran tormenta empezaba a ceder. ¡Navidad era en tan solo dos días! Y El tenía la intención de arreglar las cosas con Serena antes. No dejaba de sonreír y ya hace tiempo que esa sonrisa no se había dibujado en sus labios. Pero sentía gran felicidad por el simple hecho de imaginar una vida a lado con Serena, formando una verdadera familia. Repentinamente resbalo en un gran lodazal, pero eso no logro borrarle la sonrisa de sus labios. Con un bufido exasperante se puso de pie, trato de limpiar un poco sus pantalones llenos de lodo y empapados y emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia la cabaña donde Serena lo esperaba. En cuanto llego a la cabaña, entro por las grandes puertas. Era ya de madrugada cuando arribo. Probablemente todos ya se encontraban dormidos.

"**¡Hola!**" Llamo Darién** "¿hay alguien despierto?"** silencio fue la única respuesta obtuvo, hasta que una gruesa voz salió de la penumbras.

"**¿tienes idea de que hora es?"** gruño Kevin irritado

"**En realidad no, pero serias de gran ayuda que me dijeras la hora"** contesto Darién con un tono de felicidad en su voz.

"**Son casi las dos de la mañana"** le contesto Kevin en cuanto se levanto del sofá.

"**¿ya es tan tarde? Bueno, te agradezco por la información. ¿Ahora, donde esta Serena?"** Darién pregunto, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

"**¿Dónde piensas que esta, idiota? Ella junto con las chicas está durmiendo. Mañana se irán temprano al centro comercial para realizar compras navideñas y todo el día estarán fuera"** Kevin le informo. Darién gimió

"**¿todo el día?, pero…. Necesito hablar ahora mismo con ella"** se quejo Darién por el desafortunado retraso.

"**¿Ahora mismo? Bueno eso es imposible, ella esta durmiendo y seguro que tu estas cansando. Lo mejor será que te acompañe hasta tu habitación, actúas de manera extraña, y no es necesario que por tus impertinencias empeores más las cosas"** dijo Kevin mientras conducía a Darién al segundo piso.

"**¿Qué insinúas con estropear más las cosas?, no tengo siete años Kunzite se como llegar a mi habitación yo solo" **se molesto Darién.

"**Pues actúas perfectamente como uno niño, como te comportes será como te tratare"** respondió Kunzite cuando llegaron al segundo piso. Darién miro bruscamente al general.

"**No es necesario que me hables en ese tono, Kunzite, ni mucho menos que me faltes al respeto, así que bájate de tu caballo y compórtate en mi presencia. No soy un niño y ni actuó como tal, simplemente estoy feliz, ¿acaso eso esta mal? Ahora desaparece de mi vista, antes de que te parta la yugular" **se mofo Darién encolerizado, después de terminar su discurso siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, Kevin lo observo y también se dirigió hasta su habitación.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Los encantadores ojos de Serena se abrieron. Observo el paisaje a través de la ventana, aun estaba nublado. El primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente fue Darién, preguntándose si el ya estaba de vuelta en la cabaña, sano y salvo. Se golpeo ligeramente la frente por cuestionarse eso.

"**Olvídate de él",** se reprendió así misma. Se levanto de la cama y fue directo al closet para preparar la ropa del día. Se dio un baño rápidamente. Y en cuestión de minutos estaba lista. Un ligero golpe en la puerta de su cuarto la alerto.

"**¡Adelante!"** dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta y miro a la persona que estaba afuera. Era Mina.

"**¿estas lista para ir de compra?" **Pregunto Mina exaltada por la emoción. Serena se rio por su entusiasmo.

"**¿Acaso no lo estoy siempre?"** contesto Serena con una risa y apresuro el paso para salir de su habitación. El resto de las chicas se les unió en cuanto salieron de sus alcobas. Irían a comprar los regalos de navidad y comerían en algún restaurant. Era una salida de chicas. Justo lo que Serena necesitaba.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Darién se detuvo, recargándose en el pasamanos de las escaleras, observo cómo cada chica cruzaba la puerta de entrada. No iba a interrumpir su día. Sería demasiado cruel, incluso para una buena noticia. Serena merecía disfrutar un día con sus amigas. El la amaba y por eso dejaría que disfrutara de ello. Además, pensó, El pasaría el resto de su vida con ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba. Miro a lo lejos y las vio entrar en el coche e irse. Iba a ser un largo día.

"**No te preocupes, Darién. Con su salida, nosotros podemos planificar algo para Navidad" **dijo James cuando llego junto a él. Darién observo a su rubio amigo y asintió en acuerdo.

"**¿Qué tienen en mente?"** pregunto Nathan. Los hombres holgazanearon alrededor de la cocina, mientras Nathan les servía el desayuno.

"**tenemos que Decorar y aun no tenemos un árbol"** noto Zack y cada uno asintió en acuerdo.

"**entonces lo primero es comprar un árbol"** dijo Nathan mientras servía la segunda ronda de huevos revueltos.

"**¿Qué hay de los regalos?"** Kevin pregunto **"¿Alguien consiguió algo?"**

"**Sip, los compramos antes ¿recuerdan?, están en el closet de Darién"** recordó Zack a cada uno.

"**ah, es cierto"** dijo James.

"**¿Qué hay de la cena de Navidad?"** pregunto Darién.

" **Lita y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, así que no se preocupen por ello"** dijo Nathan

"**Hmmm…. Estoy pensando en otra cosa"** dijo Darién **"Oh ¿Qué pasa con la música?"**

"**Lo tengo cubierto"** dijo James orgullosamente **"He traigo nuestros Cd's"**

"**¿Dónde están?"** todo el mundo pregunto

"**En mi habitación"** contesto James

"**Sera mejor que no les haya pasado nada"** gruño Kevin. James levanto las manos en defensa.

"**Tenlo por seguro"** respondió

Zack de repente suspiro **"Desearía que nevara"**

"**Yo también"** estuvo de acuerdo Nathan **"¿no puedes hacer que nieve, Darién? Eres el Príncipe de la Tierra, para algo tienes que ser bueno"**

"**Oye"** se quejo Darién herido. **"Además, no sería correcto, si yo hiciera que nevara solo porque ustedes lo desean"**

"**Si, El tiene razón, si nevara debe ser algo natural"** suspiro Kevin

"**Pero no habido una blanca Navidad desde hace seis años"** se lamento James.

"**No"** suspiro Darién. James resoplo derrotado. Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras terminaban el desayuno.

"**¿En cuanto al helado? Las chicas van a desear que haya sobre todo Serena"** dijo Kevin cuando recogió su plato y lo lavaba. Darién termino su taza de café.

"**Hay suficiente en la nevera"** dijo el. Finalmente cada uno lavo su plato.

"**Entonces manos a la obra"** dijo Kevin y comenzó a abrigarse.

"**Si, hay que conseguir el ultimo árbol de navidad"** apoyo Zack mientras se ponía su chamarra.

"**Buena idea, vámonos"** dijo después Darién mientras todos salían por la puerta.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Mientras los chicos se encargaban de algunos detalles para pasar en grande la navidad. Las chicas estaban disfrutando de su salida en el centro comercial, al menos cada una ya tenía alguna bolsa con obsequios. En este momento estaban en un local, donde vendían música.

"**¿Crees que un Cd de Linkin Park este bien? A Darién le gusta"** pregunto Serena a las demás. Ella aun esta en busca de un regalo para Darién.

"**Mmm…. Un Cd es un perfecto regalo para un cumpleaños o para cualquier ocasión. Pero para Navidad creo que se necesita de algo…. Mas especial"** le comento Mina mientras observaba un Cd de Paramore.

"**Estoy de acuerdo con Mina. Debes comprarle algo que le haga recordarte cuando lo vea o lo lleve con el"** dijo Raye cuando tomada un Cd de Hinder. Lita se acerco a ella.

"**¿te gusta Hinder?"** le pregunto. Raye la miro, mientras pagaba.

"**Por supuesto. Ellos son muy buenos. Su canción Room 21 es una de mis favoritas, , si quieres puedo prestártelo después"** dijo Raye alegremente

Lita asintió **"Creo que tomare en cuenta tu oferta"**

Después de que ellas terminaran de pagar, se acercaron a Amy. Ella estaba en la sección de pop, mientras miraba un DVD de Celine Dion.

"**¿Qué ves Amy?"** Lita le pregunto a la peli-azul mientras le tomaba de las manos la caja.

"**Es el ultimo concierto de Celine Dion. Creo que lo comprare"** dijo Amy** "sus canciones son tan románticas"** agrego con un suspiro. Lita y Raye se miraron confusas, en sus ojos se reflejaba la incógnita, preguntándose que le ocurría a Amy que se comportaba de manera extraña.

Amy suspiro "**Ella canta el soundtrack de la película de Titanic"**

"**Oh… es la película donde actuó Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet"** dijo Raye** "esa película es tan romántica y triste"**

"**Si, lo es. Llore cuando Jack murió"** suspiro Lita, fingiendo que se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla. Raye asintió de acuerdo con su amiga mientras la consolaba.

"**como quiera, ¿Por qué vas a comprarlo Amy?"** pregunto Raye

"**A Serena le gusta su música"** contesto Amy, tomo el DVD y se fue a la caja a comprarlo.

Por fin las chicas abandonaron la tienda, caminaron hasta ver una tienda de videojuegos. Las chicas sabían que los muchachos disfrutaban mucho jugando videojuegos, pero eso no significaba que les comprarían uno.

"**¿Qué piensan del Súper Smash Bros Brawl para James?"** dijo Serena cuando les mostro el juego a las demás.

"**¿Para James? Creo que mejor para nosotras. Me encanta Melee y escuche que el Brawl está mucho mejor"** dijo eufóricamente Lita, mientras le quitaba el juego a Serena. Las Scout rieron por su entusiasmo.

"**entonces lo compraremos para nosotras, Lita" **dijo Raye, mientras se llevaba a su amiga a la caja registradora.

Después de salir de esa tienda, se pasaron a la mejor tienda de ropa, duraron alrededor de dos horas ahí, al fin cuando salieron tenían las manos llenas de bolsas.

"**Pensé que esta salida era para comprar regalos para los demás"** dijo Raye en tono de regaño, cuando miro las bolsas que cada una sostenía.

"**Lo es, pero eso no significa que no podamos comprar algo para nosotras. Además el centro comercial es muy tentador"** dijo Mina mientras salía disparada a la siguiente tienda.

"**Yo todavía no compro nada para Darién. Tengo para todos menos para el"** dijo Serena tristemente y agobiada de no encontrar algo adecuado para Darién

"**No te preocupes seguro encontraras algo"** Raye la tranquilizo

Deambulaban por las tiendas, cuando de repente un brillo llamo la atención de Serena, acercándose lentamente hacia el escaparate, observo un dije, una pequeña cruz de plata con pequeños adornos también de plata alrededor de él, que colgaba de una larga cadena negra. Dándole un aspecto misterioso como si guardara muchos secretos.

"**Es perfecto"** susurro Serena **"Idéntico a El"**

"**Si, pero ¿Cuánto cuesta?"** Raye pregunto en cuanto entraron a la tienda.

Amy se acerco a la vendedora **"Disculpa… ¿Qué precio tiene el dije de Cruz que está en el mostrador?"**

"**Ah…este, Ese es de … $800"** respondió la vendedora mientras tronaba su goma de mascar.

"**¿es caro aquí?"** pregunto Lita al escuchar el precio del dije. La vendedora asintió.

"**¿Te gusto?"** le pregunto a Serena. Ella suspiro meditando un momento, ¿debería gastar tanto en Darién? Amaba a ese hombre ¿valía la pena hacerlo?

Serena asintió **" Si me gusta"**

La vendedora sonrió, fue por el dije. Se lo mostro a Serena, que lo miro fascinada, lo coloco en una cajita negra y se lo dio, sonriendo nuevamente.

"**Has hecho una excelente elección, espero que a tu chico le agrade"** le dijo con un guiño. Serena se sonrojo y se alejo de la tienda. Con la esperanza de que le agradara a Darién. Confiaba en que realmente le gustara.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Después de buscar todo los adornos navideños necesarios, los chicos se encontraban de vuelta en la cabaña, con un mayor entusiasmo que con el que habían salido aquella mañana. En este momento todos ponían de su parte para darles una sorpresa a las chicas. Nathan se encontraba en la cocina en la preparación de la cena de navidad para el próximo día.

"**¿Por qué preparas la cena de navidad hoy, Nathan? ¡Navidad es hasta mañana!"** dijo James mientras ayudaba a Zack a colocar las luces alrededor del árbol de navidad.

"**En realidad no estoy preparando la cena de Navidad, solo me aseguro de tener todo lo necesario para hacerla mañana"** contesto Nathan desde la cocina.

"**¿A qué hora regresan las chicas?"** Pregunto Zack.

"**No lo sé, supongo que no deben de tardar, solo espero que terminemos antes de que regresen" **dijo Kevin mientras colocaba el ultimo adorno en el árbol de navidad, solo faltaba colocar la estrella de navidad en la cima del árbol, cosa de la que Darién se encargo sin ninguna dificultad.

"**Se ve muy bien. Creo que a las chicas les encantara"** dijo Kevin observando el árbol.

"**Todo luce esplendido"** dijo Darién observando alrededor la decoración del salón **"Excelente trabajo, Chicos" **

"**Lo mismo digo"** dijeron todos al unisonó. Incluido Nathan que salía de la cocina.

"**Estoy agotado, nunca imagine que decorar la casa fuera tan exhausto"** comento James mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

"**Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar, además las chicas no necesitan que las esperemos despiertos"** comento Zack mientras bostezaba, Nathan también estuvo de acuerdo, abandonando la sala para irse a su habitación

"**Hicimos un buen trabajo"** dijo Kevin, Darién asintió.

"**Si lo hicimos"** dijo Darién con una sonrisa **"Pero creo que los demás tienen razón, hay que ir a descansar"** Kevin estuvo de acuerdo y ambos hombres se fueron arriba a sus habitaciones.

°º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸εïз¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Después de tan agotador día de compras, las chicas llegaron a la cabaña. Al entrar miraron hacia los lados, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas. Lita fue a encenderlas, pero Serena la detuvo.

"**No, no, no. Probablemente los muchachos han pasado el día decorando la cabaña. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa para mañana temprano."** Dijo Serena con ojos soñadores. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

"**¿creen que los chicos ya estén dormidos?"** pregunto Mina, mientras subía las escaleras.

Raye contesto **"Creo que sí. Puedo escuchar el ronquido de James desde aquí"**

Todas rieron por el comentario de Raye al escuchar un ronquido. Finalmente todas subieron las escaleras y se fueron a sus habitaciones, se desearon buenas noches y cada una se fue a dormir. Serena entro a su habitación, encendió la luz y decidió que pasaría un rato envolviendo los regalos, después se iría dormir. Aun eran las once de la noche. Y sentía una extraña sensación que cada vez crecía más, un presentimiento de que algo importante ocurriría el día siguiente, el día de Navidad, cuando cualquier milagro puede hacerse realidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hey que onda sin nada que decir, bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, súper mega corta, ya se, se suponía que desde varios capítulos antes ya era el final pero debido a varios contratiempos no he podido actualizar, primero los finales de fin de curso uffff, después que vámonos a vacacionar jajaja y ya cuando regreso a casa fallas con la conexión a internet y ps ahora con un trabajo de medio tiempo. Últimamente no he contestado a sus reviews pero me alegra mucho que sigan leyendo el fic. Bueno nuevamente los dejo sin respuesta pero ps todo para traerles este pedacito de actualización lo antes posible, como quiera agradecerles por cada uno de sus comentarios y bueno esperemos que encuentre el tiempo necesario para traerles la continuación y también a ver si me pongo al corriente con muxos fic que tengo atrasados en la lectura. Ok me despido de ustedes deseándoles un bonito fin de semana hasta pronto.


	13. Merry Christmas, My Love

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

By Moonlightmaiden14

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN JEFE PARA NAVIDAD**

**Capítulo XIII**

"**Merry Christmas, My Love****"**

A primera hora de la mañana una rubia despertaba en su habitación, sus hermosos azulados ojos parpadearon dando bienvenida a los rayos del sol. Su sedoso cabello rubio se extendió en la cama como una manta cuando desperezo su cuerpo. Una hermosa sonrisa pintaba sus labios al darse cuenta que esa mañana era la mañana de navidad. Apartando las sabanas de su cuerpo, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta con su pantalón rosa de conejitos, la ligera blusa de tirantes de igual manera con un conejo en el centro de ella, sin olvidar sus pantuflas a juego. Serena no tenía ninguna preocupación sobre sus regalos pues la noche anterior los había envuelto y cuidadosamente los coloco debajo del árbol navidad, orgullosa de si por haberlo hecho en la oscuridad. Apresuro el paso por el pasillo que se encontraba hermosamente adornado hasta llegar a la escalera.

"**Feliz navidad, Serenity"** todo el mundo grito desde la sala de estar.

"**Feliz navidad, chicos" **dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

"**Feliz navidad Endymion" **todo el mundo grito nuevamente desde la sala. Serena dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Darién quien estaba de pie detrás de ella, con unos pantalones negros y una sencilla playera azul oscuro.

"**Feliz navidad"** respondió Darién al grupo, para después darle una tierna mirada a Serena **"Feliz navidad para ti también"**

"**Feliz navidad"** Serena susurro con timidez deseando no malinterpretar todo lo que la mirada de Darién prometía.

Por último los dos miembros de la realeza descendieron la escalera para llegar a la sala donde se servía el desayuno. Todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

"**mmm, Lita me encantan tus panqueques"** dijo Serena con adoración en cuanto se comió un bocado.

"**Gracias Sere"** lita dijo con una sonrisa. En poco tiempo todos terminaron su desayuno.

"**Hora de las regalos"** grito Mina para levantarse corriendo y sentarse bajo el árbol. Kevin rio acercándose a ella para levantarla por la cintura.

"**¡Eh! ¿Qué haces Kunzy?"** Mina grito otra vez usando su viejo nombre cariñoso. Kevin la coloco en su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente.

"**¿desde cuándo tan amorosos, tortolitos?"** Zack pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Amy.

"**Desde que esta diablilla se coló a mi habitación anoche"** dijo Kevin dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mina. Ella se ruborizo por la demostración de afecto.

"**Raye y James también están juntos" **dijo Mina. Raye se ruborizo.

"**¿Cómo sabes eso?" **pregunto la pelinegra con el pensamiento de que no tenía pruebas.

"**Porque…. Kevin y yo pudimos escucharlos anoche. Oh si vamos chica vamos"** dijo Mina con una sonrisa y mirada picara. Raye y James se ruborizaron al rojo vivo. Los únicos que no estaban juntos era Darién y Serena y ellos lo sabían.

"**Bien, que tal si empezamos a abrir los regalos"** dijo Darién quien miraba silenciosamente a Serena. Ella no lo noto, pero él estaba muy nervioso.

"**¿Quién quiere ser el primero?" ** Nathan pregunto.

"**¿Qué tal Amy?"** sugirió Zack. Amy se sonrojo por ser la primera.

"**esto es de mi parte"** dijo Raye dándole una caja a su amiga. Ella sonrió y lo desenvolvió para descubrir un manual esencial para el Médico.

"**Ah, gracias Raye. Empezare a leerlo de inmediato"** dijo Amy con gratitud. Cada uno dio su obsequió a Mercury. De parte de Lita recibió la colección de Dr. House. Una linda blusa por parte de Mina. Un par de aretes de zafiro por parte de Zack, un libro sobre los secretos del océano de Darién, la bufanda de franjas azules y blanca de Serena y una tarjeta de $300 dólares para una tienda de ropa de parte de James, Kevin y Nathan. Amy era más que feliz con sus regalos.

"**muchas gracias chicos, me encantaron especialmente estos aretes"** dijo Amy dándole un ligero beso en los labios a Zack **"Elijo que sigue Zack"**

Zack froto sus manos con impaciencia mientras recibía sus obsequios, todas las chicas excepto Amy le regalaron una tarjeta con $200 dólares para cualquier centro comercial, al igual que Darién y Kevin le obsequiaron una tarjeta de $150 dólares, Entre Nathan y James le regalaron la serie de ER y por ultimo Amy le obsequio una hermosa chaqueta de cuero.

"**Gracias Chicos, Amy me encanto la chaqueta"** Zack le dijo dándole un beso en la mano **"Creo que Lita y Nathan son los siguientes"**

Lita recibió un Dvd de las mejores recetas de un chef muy reconocido, un DVD del concierto de Nickelback de Mina, un hermoso abrigo verde por parte de Serena y un hermoso vestido verde de Raye. Los chicos excluyendo a Nathan le regalaron una tarjeta con $300 dólares para una tienda de Cocina.

"**Pensamos que podría ayudarte a comprar nuevos utensilios para tu cocina"** dijo Darién.

"**Esto es para ti, Lita"** dijo Nathan dándole una caja rectangular. Lentamente ella lo abrió para revelar un hermoso brazalete de esmeraldas.

"**Es hermoso"** lita suspiro.

Nathan recibió un kit para BBQ de parte de los chicos, Raye le regalo una corbata verde oscuro, Amy igual que a Lita le regalo un DVD de uno de los mejores chef pero diferente edición, una tarjeta de $150 dólares para una tienda de cocina de parte de Serena y Mina y un delantal verde oscuro bordado con su nombre de parte de Lita.

"**siempre había querido un delantal, Lita. ¡Gracias!"** dijo Nathan como agradecimiento mientras se lo probaba.

"**Te ves muy sexy"** le dijo Lita mientras le acaricia el pecho, Nathan se sonrojo.

"**Uhm, ¡Raye, James! su turno"** dijo Nathan aun sonrojado.

"**toma Raye, tu regalo" ** dijo James a Raye entregándole un caja de terciopelo. Raye abrió lentamente revelando un collar de rubíes con pendientes a juego. Gimió del asombro.

"**Es… hermoso"** suspiro **"Gracias, toma yo te compre esto"**

James abrió la pequeña cajita para mostrar un anillo de hombre con dos piedras incrustadas, james lo saco y lo coloco en su dedo medio.

"**Tiene nuestras birthstones en el (piedras de nacimiento) ¿te gusta?" ** Raye pregunto. James asintió y se inclino para darle un beso.

De los demás, Raye recibió un libro sobre el fuego de Amy, una hermosa minifalda roja de Mina, una tarjeta de $150 dólares por parte de lita y una hermosa blusa roja de parte de Serena y los hombres le regalaron una tarjeta de $250 dólares para cualquier centro comercial.

James recibió la guía del idiota para ser idiota por parte de Amy, un par de botas de parte de Kevin y Mina, una playera que dice "I'm idiot" de Zack, la discografía de system of a down de Nathan y lita, una chamarra de cuero de Darién y una gorra de marca por parte de Serena.

"**Excelente regalos, chicos"** agradeció James mientras hojeaba el libro que le obsequio Amy.

"**Bueno, seguiré yo con Mina"** dijo Kevin quien le entregaba una caja de terciopelo a Mina. Mina grito de la emoción mientras tomaba el obsequio y lo abría. Suspiro con un brillo de emoción en los ojos mientras observaba el hermoso collar de diamantes que escondía la caja.

"**Me encanta" **suspiro Mina. Ella también le entrego un estuche. Kevin levanto la tapa y encontró una fina cadena de plata.

"**Es hermoso… como tu preciosa"** Kevin le dijo mientras se colocaba la cadena en su cuello **"Me gusta mucho, Mina. Gracias".**

Mina también recibió una blusa amarilla de Raye. Un DVD de paramore de lita, una guía para actuación de Amy, un par de pendientes de Serena y una tarjeta de $200 dólares por parte de los chicos.

Kevin recibió un reloj de plata de Darién, un videojuego por parte de James, una corbata por parte de Raye, una tarjeta de regalo con $100 dólares por parte de Lita y Amy, una tarjeta de regalo con $100 dólares por parte de Zack y Nathan y una camiseta a juego con la corbata de Raye de parte de Serena.

"**Ahora es el turno de Darién y Serena"** dijo Mina mientras abrazaba a Kevin.

"**Obvio son los únicos que quedan"** dijo Raye. Mina le saco la lengua. Los demás rieron de ellas.

Darién recibió un hermoso abrigo de paño de parte de Kevin y Mina, un DVD de linkin park de James, unos guantes de piel a juego con un gorro de piel de parte de Raye, un libro de ciencia de Amy y Zack, una tarjeta de $100 dólares por parte de Lita y un pañuelo negro bordado con sus iníciales de parte de Nathan.

Serena recibió unos hermosos pendientes de Mina, una sexi minifalda de parte de lita, dos Dvd de evanescence de parte de James y Kevin, un libro sobre la luna de Zack, el Dvd de celine dion de Amy y unos hermosas botas de piel de Raye y una tarjeta de $100 dólares de Nathan

"**Umm, yo tengo esto para ti Darién, espero que te agrade"** dijo Serena tímidamente mientras le entrega el estuche negro a Darién. Él lo tomo de sus pequeñas manos, observando el estuche por un momento con la incertidumbre de que podría encontrar. Todas las miradas atentas en el con la curiosidad en sus ojos, lentamente abrió el estuche y sus ojos no pudieron esconder el asombro al mirar lo que había dentro.

"**Una cruz de plata"** susurro mientras sacaba la cadena del pequeño estuche y se la colocaba alrededor del cuello. La cruz colgaba de la cadena y descansaba muy bien en su pecho.

"**Me encanta, Serena"** le susurro a ella con una sonrisa **"Seguro que te costo un dineral, pero gracias"**

"**Oh, no tienes porque preocuparte por el costo, siempre que te guste"** Serena susurro. Darién tomo un estuche plateado colocándolo en el regazo de Serena. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miro a Darién a los ojos.

"**Este es el obsequio que tengo para ti, ábrelo"** le dijo Darién con una tierna sonrisa.

Serena lentamente abrió el estuche con la incertidumbre en sus ojos, no tenía idea de que Darién le hubiera comprado un obsequio por cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos. Un leve brillo se dejo ver al momento de destapar el obsequio. Se maravillo al mirar la hermosa cadena de plata que ocupaba el estuche con un cristal de diamantes en forma de corazón que tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de plata en su interior dándole un brillo sin igual y junto con esa hermosa cadena unos pendientes similares al corazón pero más pequeños. Los observaba con una mirada soñadora jamás imagino un obsequio tan hermoso. Pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al percatarse del espacio vacío donde debería estar un anillo. Tratando de quitarle importancia a ese pequeño detalle levanto la mirada hacia Darién regalando una linda sonrisa en manera de agradecimiento.

"**Es hermoso Darién, me ayudas a ponérmelo"** le dijo Serena dándole el estuche para que la ayudara. Darién le coloco la cadena alrededor su cuello. El pequeño corazón se veía hermoso en contraste a la blanca piel de Serena y a Darién se le veía hermosa la pequeña cruz de plata.

Después de compartir este momento de intercambios de regalos, comentar y disfrutar este bello recuerdo. Las sailors y los generales desayunaron un rico platillo como siempre realizado por las manos expertas de lita y Nathan. La mañana se pasó rápido, entre todos ayudaron a adornar el comedor y preparar la mesa para la comida navideña que lita y Nathan preparaba. El ambiente era muy familiar y porque no decir amoroso y cariñoso también pues las parejas entre las sailors y generales no esperaban esperaban cualquier momento para darse demostraciones de amor tales como besos, abrazos o simples caricias. Ahora que entre ellos las cosas iban de lo mejor disfrutaban del momento. Pero de los príncipes no se podía decir lo mismo pues no se había dado el acercamiento que se esperaba, aun no se rompía el hielo entre los dos, aunque las miradas de afectos entre ellos no se dejaban de dar.

"**No es por nada amor, pero la comida nos quedo exquisita"** dijo Nathan mientras se llevaba un trozo de comida a la boca.

"**Tienes razón. Serena ¿tu qué dices?"** pregunto Lita a la rubia que se encontraba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. **"¿Serena?"** volvió a llamarla pero la rubia seguía sin poner atención.

"**Ash Serena tonta, sigues igual de distraída que siempre"** ahora fue la Sailor del fuego la que le grito a la rubia logrando así su objetivo.

"**ehm, que decías Raye, discúlpenme chicas estoy un poco distraía"** dijo la rubia un poco sonrosada por su actitud, las Sailor se impresionaron por la actitud a la que respondió al grito de Raye y no como su siempre peleas que iniciaban.

"**¿Sucede algo Serena?, estas así desde en la mañana"** fue Amy la que pregunto.

"**Oh no es nada Amy, seguro es cansancio"** dijo tratando de convencerse mas a ella misma, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la actitud de Darién al comentarle que su regalo le había gustado mucho pero que solo le había faltado un anillo para completar el juego. Darién ante el comentario se porto muy elocuentemente y nerviosamente tratando de desviar el tema. Y a pesar de que toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ambos habían estando muy distantes se percato de las miradas de Darién tan cariñosas y amorosas.

"**Bueno la comida estuvo riquísima, me voy a mi habitación a descansar un poco chicas, Serena tu deberías hacer lo mismo"** dijo Mina dando un pequeño bostezo y retirándose a su habitación con Kevin detrás de ella.

"**Creo que Mina tiene razón, el día de ayer fui exhausto además que algunas personas no descansaron bien verdad Raye"** dijo Lita mientras tomaba de la mano a Nathan y subían las escaleras, Amy y Raye siguieron su ejemplo cada una con sus respectivas parejas.

"**mmm, creo que al final solo quedamos tu y yo"** dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Darién.

"**Tienes razón princesa, pero creo que deberías ir a descansar. Yo iré al despacho a resolver unos pendientes que tenia, nos vemos en la noche"** le dijo Darién quien ya iba rumbo a su despacho.

"**que extraño"** pensó Serena en voz alta, pues según los planes que tenias todas ese día se la pasarían disfrutando todos juntos incluso iban a planear una salida en la noche pero al parecer como todos ya estaban en pareja los planes habían cambiado.

En fin subió a su habitación donde se recostó en su cama, estuvo dando le vueltas al asunto de Darién, la manera en la que se comporto en la mañana, lamentaba que las cosas aun no se solucionaran entre ellos, pues aunque tuvo sus dudas días anteriores en su corazón sabe que se muere por volver con él, con estos pensamientos termino durmiendo un poco.

Despertó sudando pero no sobresaltada, había tenido un hermoso sueño después de tanto tiempo sentía una paz interior que hace años no sentía. Había soñado con una niña de cabellos rosados y un singular peinado, el mismo que ella usaba en aquella época cuando estudiaba secundaria. Desperezándose se levanto para ir hacia los murmullos que se escuchaban en alguna habitación de una de las sailors. Camino por el pasillo hasta dar con el lugar donde provenía todo aquel escándalo, entrando en la habitación de Mina observo como todas las Sailor corrían de un lado a otro arreglándose para salir.

"**Hey chica, ¿Qué tanto haces?"** les dijo Serena

"**Ay Mina apúrate que se te hará tarde"** dijo Lita apuradamente

"**¿tarde para qué? ¿A dónde van tan arregladas?"** volvió a preguntar Serena

"**Oh serena, es que los chicos nos invitaron a cenar"** respondió Amy un poco apenada

"**de verdad, me alegro por ustedes, es un lindo detalle de parte de los chicos"** les dijo la pelirrubia.

"**y dinos Serena ¿A dónde te llevara Darién?"** pregunto Lita muy emocionada

"**mm, ¿Darién?, no lo he visto, creo que tenía unos pendientes en la oficina" ** contesto evadiendo la pregunta.

"" **¿Cómo que no lo has visto en todo el día? ¿No te invito a ningún lado?"** le pregunto Raye intrigada. Serena solo se encogió de hombros.

"**Bueno pero seguro te tendrá alguna sorpresa"** le dijo Mina que se había acercado para brindarle un abrazo pues ella más que toda entendía que la rubia se sentía desilusionada aunque tratara de esconderlo.**"Animo Serena, ven ayúdanos a terminar de arreglarnos, veras que Darién en cualquier momento te invitara a salir" **Serena asintió lentamente tratando de convencerse de lo que Mina decía, se incorporo a sus amigas y rápidamente se vio envuelta entre aquella maravillosa sensación que solo compartía juntos con sus mejores amigas las Sailors.

Mientras tanto un pelinegro se encontraba frente a la chimenea de su habitación con un cajita plateada en su mano, sus pensamientos divagaban en una chica de cabellos dorados hasta estos momentos no logra explicarse como ha podido vivir tan lejos de ella, pero eso está por cambiar a partir de esta noche. Su plan se había puesto en marcha, la parte más difícil fue mantenerse lejos de Serena en lo que va del día, su ansiedad de declararle sus sentimientos va en aumento pero paciencia es lo que debe tener. Y aunque el está firmemente seguro de sus sentimientos no logra evitar no sentirse nervioso por como pueda reaccionar su princesa. Sus amigos los generales le ayudaron para brindarle un momento íntimo con su princesa dejándoles la cabaña para ellos solos. Solo esperaba la partida de los chicos y chicas para poner en marcha la parte final de su plan.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido para Serena, con las chicas siempre era así, el tiempo pasaba volando, fue como regresar a esa época donde las cosas no iban bien y la compañía de las Sailor era la que hacia olvidarse de aquellos problemas y recordar que tan solo era una estudiante de secundaria. Pronto despidió a las chicas que lucían espléndidamente como siempre al igual que a los caballeros siempre tan galantes. Deseándoles suerte en esta noche especial quedo sola en el inmenso y frio living de aquella cabaña y a pesar de todo el ambiente se sentía cálido por la simple presencia de un chico de ojos azules como la medianoche. Después de unos minutos de haber deambulado por la gran mansión indecisa de ir o no en busca de Darién decidió ir a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para encontrarse con un camino de pétalos rojos que la llevaban directamente a su cama, inundada por la emoción y sorpresa se encamino hacia donde la llevaban los pétalos para encontrarse con un caja plateaba y encima de ella una carta.

Tomo la hoja para encontrarse con una excelente caligrafía sin duda pertenecía a Darién, leyéndola detenidamente donde su príncipe le explicaba que dentro de una hora la esperaba en la sala donde una deliciosa cena disfrutarían y que dentro de la caja había un hermoso vestido blanco con sus zapatillas para que usara. Serena impaciente porque pasara la hora comenzó a arreglarse, el vestido le quedo de maravilla junto con las zapatillas un excelente detalle por parte de Darién, estuvo lista antes de que pasara una hora y a diferencia de cuando estuvo con las chicas el tiempo restante paso muy lentamente y con los nervios que le dieron casi termina por comerse sus uñas.

Llego la hora, impaciente salió de su habitación llego a las escaleras donde al final de ellas se encontraba un Darién en su traje impaciente y nervioso que al sentir su presencia lentamente levanto su mirada para observarla.

Darién al mirar a su princesa quedo sorprendido el vestido supero su imaginación, simplemente Serena se miraba preciosa recorrió cada una de sus curvas haciendo sonrojar a Serena por su mirada tan lasciva.

"**Princesa, te ves preciosa"** le dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso.

"**tu también estas muy guapo"** le contesto Serena sin saber que mas agregar.

"**Vamos, la cena ya está servida"** dijo Darién conduciendo a Serena hacia la sala donde el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y una pequeña mesa para dos estaba colocada y adornada muy románticamente y el ambiente no dejaba desear mas.

Los platillos ya estaban servidos, todo gracias a Nathan que se encargo de hornearla. Darién sirvió un poco de champagne.

"**Un poco de champagne para una ocasión especial"** le dijo a Serena. Ella sonrió y asintió levemente. Tomo un sorbo y no pudo esperar a probar la comida, cerrando los ojos se deleito del sabor

"**mmm, esta deliciosa"** pensó en voz alta.

"**la preparo Nathan, creo que junto con Lita les ira de maravilla en el restaurant"** dijo Darién tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

"**Tienes razón, es genial que hayan cumplido su gran sueño"** replico Serena felizmente

"**si, después de tantas batallas se lo merecen"** respondió Darién mirando a Serena y desenado poder hacer realidad su sueño.

"**bueno a todas las chicas les va de maravillas, Amy tiene gran prestigio como médico y Raye administra muy bien el templo de su abuelo"** comento Serena pensativa.

"**espero que su relación con los chicos siga igual de feliz que ahora, al menos Zack ya también tiene un puesto en el mismo hospital donde trabaja Amy y James podría ayudarle a Raye en el templo"** comento Darién dando a entender que tenían pensado trasladarse a Tokio desde ahora.

"**y Mina no puede desear más que trabajar junto a Kevin"** agrego Serena

Al terminar la cena, Darién sirvió el postre sabor a chocolate favorito de Serena y de Él, un dulce detalle de su parte. Serena al degustar el postro sonrió maravilla y deleitada por el sabor.

"**¿te gusto?"** le pregunto al ver la expresión de Serena

"**simplemente maravilloso"** respondió Serena un poco manchada en la comisura de sus labios, Darién al notarlo la limpio con la servilleta haciéndola sonrojar.

"**Sabes Serena…. Desde hace varios días he querido decirte algo"** Darién comenzó a decir, no encontrando mejor momento **"La otra vez fui a un bar y converse con una mujer llamada Kasey" **Darién continuo con su explicación ganando con ese comentario la mirada sorprendida de Serena **"ella era muy amigable y en la plática me pregunto qué ¿Cuál razón era por la que había venido aquí? Y le respondí que… pues era un viaje de negocios, pero que estaba preocupado por una chica que me acompaño al viaje, entonces ella pregunto la razón y pues yo le dije que porque se trataba de mi Ex"**

"**Este…. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora, Darién?"**Pregunto Serena confusa y vacilante. Darién le tomo una mano de Serena y con la mano libre tomo la cajita plateada que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"**Ella me pregunto que porque te había traído. Y le comente que irónicamente terminaste siendo mi secretaria, por consiguiente debías acompañarme al viaje"** Darién respiro hondo **"entonces, le dije que no era exactamente un viaje de negocios, aprovechando que venía me encargue de esos asuntos, pero que el objetivo del viaje era recuperarte a ti"**

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Darién la invito para recuperarla? Eso significa que aun la Ama, y él se lo había dicho cuando recién se reencontraron. ¿Pero en verdad ellos podrán de nuevo estar juntos?

"**¿Qué me quieres decir?"** Serena tartamudeo nerviosamente. Darién la miro a los ojos por un momento.

"**Bueno, Kasey me hizo comprender algo de lo que no me había dando cuenta, y por esa razón pienso que es una mujer maravillosa"** Darién le dijo mientras le frotaba la mano con su pulgar.

"**me gustaría que no te expresaras de otra mujer así"** murmuro Serena mirando hacia su regazo.

"**Pero ella no era una mujer cualquiera, Serenity"** dijo Darién **"Ella era tu madre, La Reina Serenity"**

"**¿Qué?" **dijo Serena con sorpresa mirando a Darién a los ojos. Darién asintió.

"**Ella solo quiso ayudar a darme un empujoncito"** Darién continuo colocando frente a Serena la cajita plateada.

"**¿y qué te hizo comprender?" **pregunto Serena mirando fijamente la cajita.

Darién sonrió a su Princesa **"Que te Amo más que nunca. Y que quiero estar contigo para el resto de mi vida"**

"**¿Qué?"**Suspiro Serena. Darién se inclino en una rodilla, tomando la cajita en sus manos y levantando la tapa superior para revelar un anillo de diamante. Un Diamante perfectamente cortado rodeado a su vez por ocho diamantes más pequeños.

"**Los diamantes más pequeños representan los ocho planetas, y el más grande representa la luna, A Ti Que siempre los mantienes unidos"** explico Darién.

"**Pero ¿y tu?"** Serena logro pronunciar palabra.

"**¿y yo?"**Pregunto Darién

"**¿Dónde estás en el anillos?"**Pregunto Serena

Darién sonrió **"Yo soy el oro que mantiene sostenido al Diamante. Quiero sostenerte en mis brazos…. Para siempre. Serenity, como mi esposa"**

Fue entonces cuando Serena sintió que algo en su interior se rompió y lagrimas de plata se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza todo lo contrario eran lagrimas de felicidad. Sintió como un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros. Un peso que había aumentado en los últimos seis años. Necesitaba a Darién igual que El la necesitaba a ella. ¿Qué pensaba cuando dijo que lo olvidaría? Ella siempre lo amaría, estando juntos o separados.

"**Oh, Endy, yo te amo"** dijo Serenity con las lagrimas de felicidad **"Y, si, ¡deseo ser tu Esposa!, ¡Es todo lo que siempre quise ser! ¡Tu eres todo lo que quería!"**

Endymion sonrió mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo. Nuevamente sintió esa sensación de estar en casa. No tenía porque preocuparse por estar lejos de su Princesa porque de hoy en delante y por la eternidad cada uno estaría en los brazos del otro.

Serenity se arrojo en sus brazos por primera vez, y se aferro a su Príncipe con fuerza. Endymion la abrazo igualmente y sus labios buscaron los de su Princesa en un beso tan esperado, uno que trajo los copos de nieve afuera, copos de nieves que llevan seis años esperando caer. El Príncipe y la Princesa nuevamente están juntos, el mundo está en paz y el futuro está listo para comenzar. Todo lo que necesitaba era un Jefe para Navidad.

Serena se abraza a él con fuerza, sujetándolo por las solapas del saco y devolviéndole el beso. Darién no quería precipitar la situación pero por ahora lo único que quería era besarla. Y ella quería sentir ese calor que solo sentía cuando Darién la tenía en brazos. Esa ternura que solo el lograba despertarle. Esa pasión que llevaba seis años durmiendo en su interior. A él le temblaban las manos, como si estuviera nervioso, y los besos que se daban ahora estaban teñidos de desesperación. La llama que había estado apagada todo este tiempo volvió a arder incluso con más fuerza que antes. Serena le soltó la solapa y deslizo las manos hasta la nuca de Darién, para acariciarle el pelo de ese modo que tanto le gustaba. Darién se aparto un poco y miro a Serena a los ojos.

"**No quiero hacerle el amor a mi mujer en el frio y duro piso"** y antes de que Serena dijera algo volvió a besarla. Le recorrió el labio con la lengua y cuando ella entreabrió la boca hizo lo mismo con los dientes para terminar mordiéndola con ternura. **"Serena, Mi amor"** entonces, el se separo un poco y la tomo en brazos como Red Butler en lo que el viento se llevo. Subió las escaleras sin dejar de besarla rumbo a su habitación.

Darién no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El no había querido decir eso, lo que él había querido decir era que tenían que ir más lento y dejar que las cosas tomaran sus rumbo, pero los besos de Serena lo aturdían de tal manera que no lo dejaban razonar. Por supuesto deseaba hacer el amor con Serena. Lo deseaba incluso más que respirar. Pero no estaba seguro que estuvieran listos para dar ese paso.

Serena no estaba muy segura de lo iba a pasar a continuación. Pero ya estaba cansada de sentirse mal, cansada de soñar con el Darién del que se enamoro a sus 14 años, cansada de echarlo de menos. Quería hacer el amor con Darién. Se lo merecía, se dijo a sí misma. Además que ella lo amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Darién entro en su habitación la recostó en la cama mientras él la admiraba de pie se quito el saco negro y la corbata que traía dejándose la camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y se acostó a lado de Serena.

"**¿Serena?"** la llamo con inseguridad dándole la oportunidad de cambiar opinión, ella no dijo nada. El se acerco más ella y la abrazo. Fue el mejor abrazo del mundo, de esos en el que se funden las almas y se acompasan los latidos de los corazones. Serena se estremeció y Darién la miro a los ojos y ella lo beso con labios temblorosos.

"**Bésame"** le dijo ella **"Abrázame"**

Y así lo hizo. Ese beso, a diferencia de los anteriores, no paro allí sino que fue avanzado hasta que ninguno de los supo donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Sus lenguas se buscaban con pasión, las manos de Serena recorrían la piel de Darién a través de los botones abiertos de la camisa y El la acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Después de tratar de calmar su sed en ese beso Darién tomo las riendas de la situación y se concentro en besar cada centímetro de la piel de Serena. Introdujo una mano por debajo del vestido acariciándole la pierna con lentitud mientras le besaba la mandíbula y el cuello. Cuando escucho un gemido de placer que se escapaba de la boca de Serena, los dedos de Darién subieron más arriba y dibujaron círculos sobre el ombligo de la rubia. Serena tenia la piel suave y tersa, y todo el cuerpo de Darién temblaba del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse. Entre carias y besos Darién desnudo a Serena apartándose un poco para admirarla.

"**Eres mejor que en mis sueños"** susurro emocionado.

Serena se sonrojo de los pies a la cabeza y se acerco a Darién para besarlo con todo ese amor que sentía. Darién tembló y la abrazo con fuerza y después fue como si toda esa pasión que llevaba conteniendo saliera a la superficie y tomara el control. Se desnudo sin apartarse de ella, se tumbo a su lado y la abrazo, permitiendo que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación de estar desnuda entre sus brazos, aunque él jamás se acostumbraría al placer de abrazar a Serena. Después de un momento Darién comenzó a besar a Serena, en los labios, en el rostros, en los muslos… no hubo parte del cuerpo de Serena que el dejara sin besar. Ya no podía mas, ninguno de los podía seguir sin sentir el calor del otro en su interior. Darién se coloco encima y despacio se deslizo en su interior.

Se besaron al ritmo que sus cuerpos se unían y en cuanto sintieron piel contra piel, y ambos se reconocieron como almas gemelas, moviéndose al unisonó, como si llevaran esperándose una eternidad. Darién parecía tener un sexto sentido que le susurrara donde tocar a Serena y ella respondía a esas caricias con otras igual de intensas y demoledoras. Pronto los dos se precipitaron hacia el abismo. Ambos se sintieron arrastrados hacia un punto sin retorno, allí donde las almas se funden y los corazones se unen para siempre.

Darién trataba de recuperar la respiración. Levanto un poco la cabeza y vio que tenía entrelazados los dedos de una mano con los de Serena, un gesto inconsciente. Desvió la mirada hacia ella y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se agacho y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Serena estaba temblando. Lo amaba. Darién se acomodo en la cama llevando consigo a Serena abrazándola y no queriendo apartarse nunca de ella. Y mientras ambos caían en los brazos de Morfeo un murmullo se escucho de entre sus labios.

"**Feliz Navidad, Mi Amor, Feliz Navidad"**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

=D que dicen????, hasta que se digno a subir el cap final jejeje la verdad es que lamento mucho el retraso que tuve pero he tenido algunos problemillas en la casa, gracias a dios es que todo está perfecto y sobre todo tenemos salud. Pero bueno que les pareció ahora sí, solo falta subir el epilogo espero poder hacerlo la prox semana. Mil gracias a cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic y también aquellos que dejaron su RW que siempre se siente maravilloso poder leer sus comentarios. Les deseo un excelente Fin de Año y un Prospero año nuevo, que alegraría reine sus hogares. Feliz 2010. Bye ;D


End file.
